Learning to Breathe
by Izabella G. D
Summary: A Walk to Remember!Faberry AU. Quinn is the most popular girl at school and she doesn't care about any rule. But when a prank goes wrong, she's obliged to spend a lot of her time with one Rachel Berry in new activities. What the HBIC doesn't know, is that she'll finally discover who she truly is along with her feelings for the kind and talented brunette.
1. You Get What You Give

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **So, this is my attempt at Faberry in A Walk to Remember style. Some things will be different from the movie in order to make the characters fit into the story, but the main plot is basically the same (there's a possibility of a happy ending…). I hope you like it! Oh, and English is not my first language, so you'll probably find some mistakes in here. If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta, I'll be very grateful.

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter One**

**You Get What You Give**

Her teachers had warned her that she'd better behave or else the consequences wouldn't be as pretty as her perfect princess face.

But Quinn Fabray didn't give a damn.

It was her senior year and all the 17 years old blonde wanted was to have fun. And if it meant that Jacob Ben Israel needed to be involved in a perpetual case of shame, then so it would be. The Head Cheerio was driving at 60 miles per hour in a zone of 40 and as Bon Jovi loudly sang through her brand new amplifiers, she felt powerful as ever.

"Are you sure you want to do this shit, Q?" Santana Lopez asked as she checked her flawless make up in a small mirror. Quinn rolled her eyes. The Latina noticed it and sighed in irritation. "I'm not chickening up, ok? It's just that Schuester is watching us like a fucking hawk. If he ever find this out…"

"Nothing is gonna happen, San." Quinn groaned. "We're out of town. There's no way in hell he's going to catch us tonight." Brittany giggled from the backseat.

"I thought you were Christian. Why are you cursing?" Quinn was going to respond ironically, but Santana's deathly glare shut her up.

"Q doesn't care for religion any longer, sweetie." Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, since my loving father left us for a younger rebel." Brittany puffed her cheeks in deep thought.

"Then you two must be friends. I mean, you're a rebel as well, aren't you?" Quinn shook her head as she parked in the desert highway. She ignored Santana's full laugh at her girlfriend's innocent point of view.

"Here we are." Quinn announced noticing that Puck and Finn were already there. The mohawked boy approached them with a bottle of beer in hand.

"About fucking time, babe!" He exclaimed as Quinn got out of her car. "We thought you'd leave us by ourselves tonight." He tried to put an arm around her waist, however, she pushed him away forcefully.

"First of all, I'm not your babe, Puckerman." She said pointing a finger right into his face. "And secondly, _I_ planned this up. Do you really think I'd miss it?" He winked at her and drank the rest of his beer.

"Sorry, blondie. Anyway, our guest has yet to arrive." Finn nodded in agreement and checked his phone.

"It's past midnight already. Maybe he won't come." Quinn shook her head.

"Oh, he will. That geek wouldn't miss a chance to become popular." Santana raised an eyebrow and circled Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah. Plus, he has a crush on you, Q." Finn smirked but gulped immediately under the HBIC's angry frown.

"Shut the fuck up, Santana." Quinn snarled removing herself from her friend's grip. "And get ride of this annoying constipated expression, Finnocence."

"You're so much hotter when you're frustrated, babe." Puck said laughing at Quinn's murderer face.

"I agree." Brittany said. "But Santana is hotter." The Latina smiled and kissed the taller blonde briefly.

"Back at you, babe." As they were about to start a make out session, a honk caught their attention. Quinn smiled.

"He's here. Great." Jacob Ben Israel parked his car and smiled fondly at them. Never before he had felt so excited. The hottest girl at school had asked him to hang out with her and maybe, just maybe, he'd end his high school career among the popular kids. The boy almost melted when Quinn returned his smile.

"Greetings, everyone!" He said waving his hand. The group responded with "what's ups" and nods, but he didn't notice the malicious glint behind their sudden kindness.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Jacob." Quinn said in a sultry voice. The poor boy almost joined Finn in his mailman mantra.

"I wouldn't miss it!" He said practically jumping up and down. "But why are we meeting in an abandoned swimming club?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Because, you swab head, it still is one of the best places to have fun around here." Jacob gulped.

"R-really? How so?" Finn put a hand on the Jewish boy's shoulder and pointed beyond their location.

"Do you see that pool over there?" Jacob nodded as he saw the dirty pool a few steps across the field. "Well, it's deep and perfect for some cool flips. Plus" Finn continued guiding them through the gate that Puck had broken into. "there's a high diving board on it's edge. Puck and I jump on it all the time. Right, dude?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah. All the time." He agreed trying not to laugh.

"We think it's super sexy." Santana said while embracing her girlfriend. They stopped by the pool and Jacob looked around for Quinn. She smiled and got closer to him.

"We'd find you sexy too if you jumped on the water." She said right into his ear. He trembled and tried to look cool.

"But, uh, is it safe?" He asked unsure. The water was so dirty that it was impossible to see it's depth and the diving board seemed ready to fall out. The boy paled and wondered if it wasn't best if he had stayed home playing with his games.

"Of course it is, man!" Puck said confidently. "We're still here, right?" He pocked the smaller guy in the ribs. He chucked nervously.

"Right… But I'm not sure if I can do this." Quinn sighed.

"You're such a baby." She said faking disappointment. "Finn can go with you then." Finn nodded stupidly.

"Yep, I'd do that." Jacob started shaking badly.

"Uh…"

"C'mon, dude. Don't be a chicken." Puck groaned. "Go up there already. I have a hot date later tonight, so hurry up." With a last look at the group, Jacob started marching up the diving board. In the end, it would be worth it, right? And if Quinn Fabray called him sexy in the front of the whole school, then he'd get a date faster than a blink of an eye. Finn patted him on his back and followed his path.

"It won't hurt me, will it?" He questioned when they got on the last step of the slippery stair. He saw the three girls and Puck whistling for him down the field.

"Nope. It's safe, dude." Finn replied a few feet behind him. "Look, the board is large enough to fit both of us, so we'll jump together, alright?" Even knowing that the probability of a disaster was high, he agreed trustingly. The quarterback grinned and they settled on the tip of the diving board. It made cranky noises under their weights.

"I-I think I'm ready." Jacob said ignoring his shaky hands.

"Cool. I'll count until three and then we'll jump." He nodded as Finn started to count.

"One… Two… Three… Now!" Jacob felt the slightest movement from Finn and imagining that he'd jump right after him, he allowed his thin body to fly into the cold November air. He felt the force of the gravity pull him down quickly and the last thing he heard before he gave out of consciousness under the nasty water, was the laugh of the five teenagers. Life could be a crap.

"Oh, man, did you see that?" Puck said having the time of his life.

"He even tried to make a flip. How pathetic." Quinn commented between laughs. Santana was giggling so hard that she couldn't even express her opinions.

"Great job over there, dude!" Puck said to Finn who gave him a thumb up. Brittany was the only one who wasn't laughing. In fact, she was eyeing the floating body at the pool with uncertainty.

"San…" She whispered. Her girlfriend took a deep breathe to control her laughter and gave her girlfriend her undivided attention.

"What is it honey?"

"Why isn't he moving?" Those four simple words caught the attention of Puck and Quinn as well. Apparently, there was a floating piece of wood into the pool and Jacob fell right into it. They stared at him in silence for a few seconds before the hell broke lose.

"Oh, shit!" Quinn cursed. "He fainted!" Puck run a hand through his hair.

"Damn it! Finn, the guy got hurt, save him!" He yelled to his friend. The taller boy shook his head.

"I won't jump after him! If I do that, I will get hurt. You do something!"

"Like hell I will!" Puck said. "I'm drunk, I won't be of any use." While they were arguing, Quinn's head was running with adrenaline. It was her idea. Her stupid idea. And each minute they wasted discussing coasted Jacob's life. As Santana finished saying that she and Brittany weren't going for some fucked up reason, she took her jacket off and jumped into the water. She thanked God that she'd chosen to wear jeans that night.

"Damn, it's cold!" She muttered when she came up for air. She started swimming towards Jacob and ignored her friends pleas.

"What the fuck are you doing, Q?" Puck asked. She wanted to yell at him, but her task didn't allow her any distractions. When she finally got to the boy, she grabbed him around the waist and started to pull his body towards the edge. It wasn't easy. He was heavy and she fought to keep going. For once, Sue Sylvester's Cheerio training was proving to be useful.

"A little help, please!" She said out of breathe as she was finally got into the edge. Her wrist was hurting badly and she was sure that she had sprained it at some point. Finn, who had finally managed to come down, offered his arms to grab a hold of Jacob.

"I got him. Let go now, Quinn." As Finn pulled the boy's body into the hard concrete, Quinn got out of the water and tried to control her shaking body.

"Is he breathing? Please, tell me he's breathing." Santana said holding Brittany closer to her. The taller blonde was crying and hiding her face on her shoulder.

"I don't know how to check it." Finn replied and Puck agreed looking scared. Quinn pushed him away and felt his pulse.

"He's alive, but we need to call an ambulance."

"Are you nuts?" Puck exclaimed. "We'll go to jail!"

"Shut up, Puck! He needs help, call the damn ambulance already!" Quinn yelled. The mohawked boy was about to respond when the sound of sirens got their attention.

"Oh, shit." Finn said.

"Fuck, it's the police! Someone might have heard us!" Puck shouted. "I'm outta here." He said running to his car. Finn got up and looked at Quinn apologetically.

"I can't stay. My mom and Burt are going to kill me if they ever find out about this." And he took of running before Quinn could spat at him as well. The Head Cheerio looked at her friends.

"You can't leave me." She said shaking with fear, pain and cold. Santana gulped and shook her head.

"Sorry, Q." Santana said fearfully. "But my mom will ground me for weeks, I can't…" And she didn't get to finish her sentence. The siren got closer and the Latina motioned for Brittany to follow her towards Puck's car. Quinn couldn't believe in her damn luck.

"Oh, God." She whispered checking on Jacob. "Hey, c'mon, wake up." She pleaded him patting his cheeks as gently as she could. "Please, wake up." She heard the sound of breaks and the voice of a police officer broke her concentration.

"What is going on here?" Asked the middle aged man. Quinn looked at him in fear.

"I… We were… We were having fun and he got hurt. Please, help me." She said disoriented. The policeman got down on his knees by her side and felt Jacobs pulse.

"Do you kids call this fun?" He reprehended her. Before she could utter a sentence, he called on his radio.

"Central, this is chief Watson. I need an ambulance ASAP at the abandoned swimming club at I-19. There's an unconscious boy here." Quinn was numb. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jacob should be fine. He should have gotten out of the pool with lime and leaves on his head, but nothing more. She closed her eyes. Too much for a prank. The blond felt a hand on her shoulder and met the policeman's stern blue eyes.

"We'll have a lot to talk about later, young lady. And you better have a good explanation for this." Quinn nodded and looked at the peaceful sky above them. She wondered if God would help her is she prayed.

But as the EMT guys carefully laid Jacob on the ambulance and chief Watson guided them to the near police station before she could take a look at her wrist, she figured she had messed up badly this time and a redemption would be too much to ask. And when her mom sighed "Oh, Quinn" in a disappointed tone, she knew for sure that all her prays would be in vain.

You get what you give.

And she was far from being a perfect girl at the current time.

* * *

**A/N2: **In the next chapter, Rachel Berry will make her appearance! So be ready for some Faberry interaction. Now, I'd like to see your opinions! Please, review and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Monday Morning Feels so Bad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys, you're amazing and I love you all so much! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story so far. Well, as promised, this chapter brings some Faberry interaction! Also, New Directions is lacking a few members in order to add Quinn as the main character on the play. But as the story develops, the Glee Club will be much more complete. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, don't forget to tell me what you think, it'll help me to make this story better.

Have a nice reading!

**Chapter Two**

**Monday Morning Feels so Bad**

Quinn hadn't seen Sue Sylvester so furious since they came in second place at nationals during her freshman year. As the cheerio sat in the principal's office staring at her coach's red face she decided that maybe she should loosen up her arrogant attitude just for a little bit.

"What I'm still trying to understand", Sue said slowly as she tried very hard to control her temper, "is why my Head Cheerio would be stupid enough to put her school career on fire in order to succeed in a non sense prank." Quinn rolled her eyes and smothered her skirt. Principal Figgins sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Fabray, your coach is speaking to you. Please, would you kindly answer her question?" Quinn closed her eyes for a second before confidently landing them on the older blonde.

"Listen, as I already told my mother and chief Watson, I am extremely sorry for my foolish behavior." The girl stated while she carefully watched her superiors reactions. Figgins actually looked like he believed her, but Sue was suspicious. Quinn ignored those signs and carried on with her speech. "Jacob was following me everywhere trying to be my friend and all I did was give him a chance." Her coach snorted.

"So you told him to jump into a dirty pool. Is this really your idea of giving a person a chance, Fabray? Please, tell me you're not that dumb." Quinn shook her head.

"Of course not. It just got out of control, ok? He wasn't supposed to get hurt." She was starting to feel uncomfortable under Sylvester's inquisitor gaze and all this stress was making her wrist throb on its cast. The blonde mentally cursed each of her friends who left her to deal with that alone. "Look, I'll visit him when he gets released from the hospital to say I'm sorry, alright?" She groaned.

"You surely will, Miss Fabray." Principal Figgins said. "But you're also going to apply for some extra activities this semester. I believe that you're having too much time in your hands to think about those kind of pranks." Quinn shot him a look of incredulity.

"You can't do this! I already have cheerio's practice and…"

"Oh, Q, you can bet your sorry ass that we can do whatever we want." Sue assured her pupil with an evil glint on her cerulean eyes. "Principal Figgins, you know that I don't have all day, so please, inform my Head Cheerio of her new duties from now on." The Indian man cleared his throat and started reading a torn piece of paper handled by Sue.

"As punishment, you'll clean the cheerios trophies every Wednesday after school. Also, you'll tutor kids at the local elementary school every Saturday and you'll be on the cast of Glee Club's spring play." At this, Quinn got up from the chair so fast that she knocked it down.

"You're joking, right? Tell me this is a freaking joke!" She yelled at her coach who didn't flinch an inch.

"I don't play, Q, you should know that." Sue replied coolly. "Yes, you're on Glee Club from now on. I know that you hate it as much as I do, so that's why I'm making you attend to it. Perhaps the public humiliation will teach you something." Quinn was shaking with fury. It wasn't fair at all. She said she was sorry and Jacob was going to be alright. What was the big deal? Not even her mother had punished her this badly.

"I can't believe I'll join those losers." She complained.

"And that's not all, blondie." Sylvester said. "Since your stupid idea also resulted in a sprained wrist, you won't be on the top of the pyramid for a few days. But I'll make you run so many times into that field that you'll be in pain for weeks." Quinn gulped at her tone. She knew that when Sue Sylvester promised something, she moved earth and hell to make it come true.

"There's Glee Club today after classes. Make sure to be there, Miss Fabray." Figgins said. Quinn sighed.

"Yes, sir." The girl murmured bitterly.

"Now get the hell out of here, Fabray." Sue dismissed her with a careless wave of her hand. The cheerio turned around and slammed the door with all her strength. A few sophomore who had the misfortune to be there, looked at the blonde in fear and immediately walked away under her fierce glare.

As she made her way to her first class of the day, Quinn reasoned that her Monday couldn't get any worse.

She also knew that Murphy's Law existed for a reason and that her lack of lucky was only at the beginning.

**XXX **

By the time Quinn joined her friends on the lunch table her bad humor had only increased. The HBIC had listened to whispers about her accident all morning and when her science teacher had handled her test back, she was greeted by a bright D. It was just what she needed, another reason to start an argument with her mother. As she played with her salad, the blonde was counting until ten to don't punch Santana right into her face. The Latina really could be a bitch.

"Spit it out, Q. What happened at the police station?" Quinn growled and Puck laughed.

"Yeah, babe, c'mon, tell us."

"Why should I tell you what the fuck happened to me? If you really cared, you'd have stayed with me there." Only Brittany and Finn looked guilt.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. It's just that my mom would have killed me." Finn stated while stuffing a cheese burger into his mouth. Brittany agreed.

"I tried to call you, but Santana didn't want to stop our sex marathon." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I bet she didn't." Santana kissed her girlfriend's neck and shot Quinn an arrogant glance.

"You're jealous because you don't get laid."

"Shut up, Santana. And don't you dare to put your paws on me, Puckerman." Quinn spat at the mohawked boy who raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill out, babe. Just tell us what happened already." Quinn sighed and took a sip of her water before telling them the events.

"I told chief Watson that I was taking a ride nearby when I saw Jacob jump into the water. I took him out of it but got scared when I heard the sirens and that was it." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Did he believe it?" Quinn laughed humorously.

"Of course he didn't. But my mom got there and assured him that I wouldn't misbehave like that anymore. Plus, Jacob is alright, so he reconsidered my punishment."

"Which will be…" Santana asked impatiently.

"Unfortunately for me, chief Watson talked to principal Figgins who reported me to Coach Sylvester." Her friends cringed at this. "So, as punishment, I'll clean those damn trophies, tutor kids and act on the Glee Club's stupid play." She said.

There were five seconds or so of silence as Puck, Brittany, Finn and Santana absorbed the last piece of information and when they did, half of the cafeteria stared at their table as they laughed their asses off. Quinn felt like she could painfully murder each of them.

"You're joining those losers? Man, this is really crappy, Q!" Santana said between giggles.

"Fuck, yeah, babe, be careful with the slushes from now on." Quinn exploded at this.

"I hate you all so much! I wasn't supposed to be on all this shit by myself! You were there too!"

"Yeah, but then again, it was your idea, Quinn." Finn said. But since his mouth was full of french fries what came out was: 'Ye, ut the ain, it vas our ea, inn'. Brittany calmly protected Santana from the boy's food attack.

"First: Ew. You're nasty, Finn." Santana said in disgust. "And second: Yeah, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Finnocence here has a point. It was your idea, Q." Quinn groaned and rested her head between her hands.

"I just want this shit to be over. Especially this play."

"Yeah, well and speaking of it, look at who just entered the cafeteria." Santana sing sang.

All of them turned around to stare at Rachel Berry. She was wearing her usual outfit: a sweater with an animal on its front, an argyle skirt, knee socks and saddled shoes. The girl had a serene smile on her face and she distractedly brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she read what looked like a script. The small brunette was walking their way in order to sit with her fellows a few tables down. Or, as they liked to call it, the exile table.

"Man, she's been using those clothes since fourth grade." Santana said.

"I think it's cute." Brittany disagreed provoking a huff from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, and with some new clothes she wouldn't look so bad." Finn commented. Puck nodded.

"I'd tap that." Quinn shot him a dirty look.

"You're disgusting, Puckerman." Santana smiled at her maliciously.

"Yeah, you keep saying that Q, but I bet that you'd be all over her too." Before Quinn could reply, Rachel passed by them and Santana didn't let the opportunity of teasing the girl get away that easily: "Nice sweater, dwarf." Rachel actually beamed at Santana's comment. Apparently, she was innocent enough to believe that the Latina was being genuine.

"Why, thank you, Santana!" Rachel said and walked away. The group busted into laughter and Puck imitated the brunette's voice.

"Thank you Santana!" He mocked. "And maybe we'll be friends or more at Glee Club, Quinn." He said twinkling his eyes. The Head Cheerio punched him on the stomach and crossed her arms.

"I don't know why I still hang out with you guys." Puck raised an eyebrow and stole the rest of her lunch.

"Because you love us." He said innocently.

"And because we totally know you want to have a taste of a certain Berry." Luckily for Santana, the bell rang and Quinn was obliged to go to her next class. And while she walked into Mr. Portman laboratory, she thanked God she hadn't actually had time to agree with Brittany when she said that the young singer was, in fact, really cute on those clothes.

**XXX**

The Glee Club, or New Directions as they were called was everything but impressive. Technically, it needed to contain twelve members, however, all Mr. Schuester could manage were five students: Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie. He was trying to convince more kids to make part of the group, but all his efforts were in vain. Nobody seemed to be remotely interested in this activity. Will was hopping that the spring play would change their minds, so when Quinn entered the choir room that afternoon with a bored expression, he was satisfied to greet their new ally.

"Guys, please, welcome Quinn Fabray to our team. She will be on the cast of our spring play and will attend to Glee for a while." Quinn nodded at them shortly and wasn't surprised at their reaction. It was too predictable: Kurt shrugged his shoulders, Tina and Artie waved politely, Mercedes muttered a 'What's up' and Rachel smiled widely.

"We're really happy that you're here, Quinn! We're supposed to discuss our play today and if you have any doubts I'll gladly help you out. Mind you know, I've been acting since I was three years old and I've been told that I'll be on Broadway one day. But anyway, welcome to New Directions!"

Rachel had said it all at once and Quinn's head was dizzy from trying to listen to every piece of information the shorter girl had said. She glanced at the others: they seemed unaffected by Rachel's rambles, so she figured it must be practice. Soon she'd get used to this. She hoped.

"Uh… Thanks, Berry." She said. Before the brunette could start another speech, Mr. Schue started his lesson.

"Ok, guys, as Rachel said, today we'll discuss our play and decide the roles. For those who doesn't know, this play was written by Artie and the songs were composed by Rachel." Quinn rolled her eyes when the brunette practically jumped up and down from her chair.

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn said. "What is it about anyway?"

"It's the story of Tommy 'The Gun' Thornton in prohibition era in New York. He runs a club and also has to deal with burning passions and blazing guns." Artie replied.

"Interesting." Quinn said vaguely. All she wanted was to get out of that place as fast as a blink of an eye.

"Ok, so, we should decide who plays each character now." Mr. Schue said. "Well, the role of Tommy will obviously be played by Kurt, since Artie will be directing the play with me, so…"

"Mr. Schue, no offense." Kurt said while he fixed his hair. "But I don't think I'm right for this role. You should've known by now that my voice is suave and made to be on more gracious roles. Do I look like a gangster to you?" The boy asked his teacher.

"Uh… Well…" The man stuttered. That's when Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, may I give you a suggestion?" The teacher looked at her in relief.

"Sure, Rachel, go ahead."

"Well, I know that it'll seem unusual, but perhaps Quinn could take this role." Everybody stared at her in curiosity while the blonde gasped in disbelief.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Berry, you do realize that this is a male character, right?" Rachel huffed.

"Of course I do, Quinn. And mind you know, a lot of female singers at Broadway have already acted in such role when the cast was lacking an ideal actor. No offense, Kurt." The boy waved his hand.

"None taken."

"But…" Quinn tried to argue, but Rachel carried on.

"And you'd look perfect! I mean, correct me if I'm wrong Artie, but the character is described as an extremely good looking blonde with lean and tall figure and a confident attitude." Quinn opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water. She was speechless. Artie looked thoughtful though.

"Well, it actually makes sense."

"I also must agree that your idea is very good, Berry." Kurt said smiling. Mercedes and Tina nodded along.

"Well, it's settled then!" Mr. Schue said satisfied. And that's when Quinn snapped.

"No fuc… Freaking way!" She said correcting her language at the last minute. "I'd rather polish all of those stupid trophies all day! So no, thank you very much." Her teacher only smiled and crossed his arms.

"Polishing trophies is for later this week, Quinn. And I must remind you that you need to attend to this club until the end of this semester, so yes, I'm afraid you'll play Tommy Thornton. And maybe it'll teach you to behave yourself." Quinn groaned.

"Fine."

"Great! Now, I'm sure that Mercedes and Rachel will want to compete for the role of Alicia, the mysterious singer. Am I right or am I right?" Mr. Schue joked.

"You can bet on it, Mr. Schue!" Mercedes said getting up and handling Brad the notes of her song.

Quinn didn't really care for who got that part. She watched the girls sing and wasn't surprised at all when Rachel got the lead. The girl was very talented. Mercedes complained for a while, but eventually accepted the role of Lizzie. Artie gave each of them a script and announced that the rehearsals would start on the next day already. The Head Cheerio sighed, took a look at the writing and realized that Rachel Berry would be her romantic interest at the play.

As the brunette gently patted her shoulder and said an excited "see you tomorrow, Quinn!" while she walked out of the room with Kurt, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Murphy's Law again.

"Some Monday…" She murmured bitterly walking towards her car. She'd better get home soon. After all, she had 60 pages of a script to learn about.

**A/N2:** The next chapter will have much more Faberry, I promise! Now, please, leave a comment. I'd like to know if you're enjoying it and I'll gladly listen to suggestions. See you all soon!


	3. Off the Wall Coming From Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Faberry would have been canon since episode one.

**A/N:** Guys, you're the best! Thank you very much for the reviews and for adding my story on favorites and alerts. This chapter is a little longer and has much more Faberry interaction. I hope you'll enjoy it and please, don't forget to review. I'll be glad to hear some suggestions.

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Off the Wall Coming From Me**

Rachel Berry was an interesting teenager. She got A's on most of her classes and all the teacher's at William McKinley High School admired her even more when she kindly offered to tutor kids who were having difficulty on some subjects. Her singing voice was flawless and had the power to mesmerize even the coolest person on earth. However, the brunette also had a trait that just a few people knew about: she could be extremely bossy. And Quinn Fabray didn't like to be demanded. She didn't like it at all.

But unfortunately for the blonde, she wasn't in very nice terms with her superiors at school, so if Rachel Berry told her that she needed to practice more on her performing skills, then the HBIC would move hell and earth to succeed on the task. No matter how loud she wanted to yell at the girl for being so freaking annoying. As expected, the first rehearsal didn't flow very well. Mr. Schuester and Artie argued most of the time and couldn't, for their sakes, get into an agreement. Mercedes was acting like a diva and Kurt would fix his hair from minute to minute not even caring about his lines. Tina sat on a corner bored as ever while she watched Rachel trying to reason with Quinn.

"You need to say this line with more passion, Quinn." The shorter girl said with twinkling eyes. "Tommy Thornton is a fervent man so you can't talk about feelings as if you're buying potatoes at the market." Quinn wanted to tell the girl that nobody added the word fervent to a normal conversation nowadays, but Mr. Schue was watching her like a hawk, so she decided to leave it at that.

"I'm trying to get better at this, Berry." The Head Cheerio groaned.

"I know you are, that's why we'll hear you again. C'mon, let's see what you've got." Quinn sighed and carried on with her lines.

"Baby", she said while focusing her attention at Rachel. "I don't know much about those feelings, but if this is love… Uh… Pour me another glass?" The blonde giggled at the last quote and bit back an ironic comment. Mr. Schuester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Fabray, are you trying to be bad at this?" He asked clearly upset. Quinn looked at him with all the innocence she could muster.

"Not at all. It just comes out naturally." Before the teacher could reprehend her, Rachel got up and stood in the front of Quinn's chair. She had her hands on her waist and looked irritated as ever.

"This is not funny, Quinn. We only have three weeks to rehearsal this play and if you keep this dimwitted attitude of yours we'll fail in front of hundreds of people!" The blonde smiled in amusement.

"Chill out, Berry! Why don't you live a little?" Rachel was ready to reply when Mr. Schuester stepped in.

"Now, now, girls, calm down, ok?" He said patting on Rachel's shoulder. "Look guys, we're all tired, so let's just leave it at that. Take your scripts home and study your lines with more attention. I'll see you on Monday." Quinn let out a breathe of relieve and ignored Rachel's frustrated expression. She got her bag and made her way towards the parking lot.

Since her mom had taken her car away for a few days as punishment for her behavior, the blonde was taking some rides with Santana and Brittany. But after fifteen minutes of waiting with no sight of her friends, the girl figured she'd had to walk home. Sighing, she started walking with her heavy backpack over her right shoulder. That is, until she heard the sound of a car nearby. It was Rachel.

Quinn wasn't thrilled at the idea of asking Rachel Berry a favor, but the fact was the girl lived nearby her own house and she wasn't particularly inclined to walk ten blocks. Besides, a ride wouldn't hurt too much, would it? Making up her mind, the HBIC ran towards Rachel and knocked on her window. The brunette looked at her startled and rolled the window down.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? Where is your car?" Quinn sighed.

"Long story, Berry. Listen, would you mind giving me a ride home? I'm too tired to walk all this distance right now." Rachel looked suspicious and it took all of Quinn's pride to add: "Please?". Rachel blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"Sure. Get in."

"Thanks." The blonde muttered before getting into the passenger side. It seemed like the small diva was still upset by the Head Cheerio's behavior, because she didn't make an effort to start a conversation. Instead, she turned the radio on. Quinn frowned at the song and changed the station without asking for permission. Rachel huffed and put it on the previous song. Quinn bit her lower lip amusedly and changed the song again. The brunette sighed.

"Ok. I forfeit."

"Thank you." Quinn murmured enjoying the song on the background. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them until Rachel decided to break it.

"Forty two." She simply stated. Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"And what on earth does forty two mean?" Rachel smiled not bothering to take her eyes off of the road.

"Forty two means helping someone who deeply annoys me." She stopped at a red sign and glanced at the blonde. "It's on my 'To do' list." The HBIC rolled her eyes.

"You mean as in a change of personality? Nice one, Berry." She said sarcastically. Rachel ignored her and carried on:

"… be in two places at once, sing at Broadway, make a tattoo…" Quinn laughed at this.

"Right… So… What's number one?" The sign turned green and Rachel accelerated again.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She said carefully. Quinn snorted.

"That's very predictable, Berry." Rachel sighed and looked at her for a moment before focusing her attention at the road.

"Please, don't pretend like you know me, ok?" She whispered. Quinn smiled jokingly.

"But I do, I truly do. We've been on the same classes since kindergarten." She stated mockingly. "You're Rachel Berry. You're a model student who likes to get solos at Glee Club. You love to wear sweaters with animals on it and you sit at the exile table. And for fun, you like to tutor kids on boring subjects." Rachel shook her head.

"That's very predictable." The brunette said repeating Quinn's previous words. "Nothing I haven't heard before." Quinn looked at her curiously.

"Don't you care about what people say?" Rachel smiled and parked in the front of the Head Cheerio's house.

"Not at all, Quinn." The blonde shrugged and opened the door.

"Whatever. Thanks for the ride, Berry." She said not even glancing back at the other girl. All she wanted was to take some rest from that hellish week and that stupid play. And she intended to enjoy her days off Glee as much as she possibly could.

**XXX**

On the following day, Quinn was proved how wrong she was. After her classes, Sue Sylvester grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and lead her to the field. Her colleagues were already performing the pyramid, but they lined up as soon as their coach approached them.

"Before you start with your practice, I'd like to give you a lecture." The older blonde said pushing Quinn into the middle of the field. "This, my dears, is your Head Cheerio in all her lack of glory and sorry ass. She thought that a stupid prank would give her the time of her miserable life, but you can't imagine how apologetic she'll be now that I'm willing to make her following days a living hell." Quinn wasn't the only one gulping at the woman's sinister tone. Sue landed a hand on Quinn's shoulder and faked sympathy.

"Now, Q, before you run all around this field for an hour with no stop, I want you to make sixty push-ups." Quinn was about to protest, but Sue didn't give her the chance. "Yes, I am aware that you have a sprained wrist. That's why you're supporting your body with one arm only."

"What?" Quinn yelled. Sylvester only laughed sardonically.

"Do you want to make it seventy push-ups, Fabray?" The Head Cheerio shook her head frantically. "Well then, in this case… GET STARTED!" She told her through her megaphone. Huffing, the blonde got down and started the push-ups. "AND YOU, GET YOUR ASSES BACK AT THE PYRAMID! DO YOU THINK IT'S HARD? TRY RUNNING A MARATHON WITH APENDICITIS, THAT'S HARD!"

Quinn gritted her teeth and tried not to cry and laugh at the same time. Her muscles were screaming for her to stop but she knew that Sue Sylvester wasn't on the business for jokes. By the time the girl finished her last lap into the field, she was sweaty, out of breath and in a desperate need of an Ibuprofen. All the other cheerios had already gone home and Quinn was glad that she could finally call it a day as well. Or so she thought.

"Where do you think you're going, Fabray?" Sue asked her pupil just as she was about to make her way to the showers.

"Uh… I'm going to take a shower before I get to go home?" She asked carefully. Her coach's eyes glistened dangerously.

"Don't play dumb with me, blondie. Today is Wednesday, which means that a hundred of trophies are waiting to be polished." Quinn sighed.

"Yes, coach."

"Damn right, Fabray." Sylvester said guiding her towards her office. And while Quinn cleaned the trophy number twelve — conquered by the seniors of 1986, according to Sue —, she decided that she'd never hated those damn prizes so much.

"Cheer up, Q." Her coach said while she took a bite of a doughnut. "You've already cleaned twelve trophies, now there's only 88 missing." Quinn huffed. She was so screwed.

**XXX**

"Damn, babe." Puck said as he stared at Quinn from the other corner of the table. The Head Cheerio was so exhausted that she was drifting off despite the loud music of the dance club. "You look terrible." Finn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you look like you've run at nonstop into the field." Santana rolled her eyes at the brunette boy.

"But she has ran at nonstop, you dumb ass."

"It's true." Brittany said while taking a sip of her soda. "Coach Sylvester made her run into the field for an hour since Wednesday. Plus, she had to make sixty push-ups with one arm only. It was totally hot." Finn started his mailman mantra and Santana punched him in the stomach.

"Control your fucking hormones, Frankenteen." The Latina said in disgust. "But my girl is right, it was totally hot. Q's abs are sexy as ever now." Puck whistled and drank the rest of his beer.

"Damn, babe, show us your abs!" Santana laughed.

"She can't. Those abs are property of that Berry girl." At this, Quinn groaned.

"Shut up, all of you." She whined. "This week has been horrible enough without your stupid comments." Puck laughed and grabbed another beer.

"Where's your sense of humor, babe? C'mon, chill out! It's Friday!" The mohawked boy got up and pointed at the dance floor. "There's no school tomorrow and there're a lot of hot babes dancing out there, so let's have fun!"

"Well… Technically it's Saturday already, 'cause it's past midnight." Finn pointed out. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dude, who cares? The night is still a child!" Quinn thought about Puck's words for a second. Her whole week had been crappy, so it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun. Besides, she had paid fifty bucks for a fake ID in order to enter that club, so what was the point of expending her money if she wasn't enjoying the night at all? Making up her mind, she got up and made her way to the dance floor.

"Let's show those losers some real dance moves!" Puck, Santana, Brittany and even Finn with his clumsy steps followed her and as the tick tock of the clock came by, Quinn forgot about all the worries in the world. It's not if she should be concern about a thing at four in the morning anyway… And with that thought she joined Morpheus into his slumbering land.

**XXX**

Three hours later, Quinn was awaken by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she turned it off and attempted to get back to sleep again. Unfortunately for her, Judy Fabray was already on her room with a steaming cup of coffee and a shining humor.

"Good morning, Quinnie!" She said joyfully while taking Quinn's comforter off of her. Quinn whimpered and tried to retrieve her covers back. "No, young lady, no more sleep for you." Her mother said while shaking her shoulders. "C'mon, it's time to wake up."

"But it's Saturday." Quinn said without opening her eyes.

"Yes, it is. But you have tutoring at the elementary school today, honey." At this new piece of information, Quinn quickly got up from her bed.

"Oh, shit, I forgot it!" She cursed running a hand through her hair.

"Language, Quinnie." Her mother reprehended her. "If you hadn't got home so late, perhaps you'd feel better this morning. Now go take a shower. The bus that will take you to the school leaves in an hour." Sighing, Quinn did as she was told. An hour later, she sat on the back of the bus wishing that the day would be over soon. Twenty minutes later, the bus stopped at the elementary school. The campus wasn't nearly as big as McKinley's and its structure was precarious. A middle aged woman greeted them with a smile.

"Hello! My name is Catherine Swanson, I'm the principal of this school." She said in a gentle tone. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here today, you have no idea how much those kids need help."

"Well, I think I can say for all of us that it's a pleasure to help!" A gleeful voice said. Quinn turned around and came face to face with one Rachel Berry. The blonde Cheerio rolled her eyes. Of course that the little diva would be there as well. She was so distracted when she got into the bus that she didn't even notice the brunette there. And it was a surprise really that the shorter girl had only started talking at that moment.

"It's very kind of you." Catherine said smiling. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you which way is the class you'll be tutoring." The woman guided them to a modest classroom with ten little kids. Rachel immediately spotted a redhead girl who couldn't be a day older than seven. The little girl smiled happily when she saw Rachel and began rambling about her week at school. The brunette listened to her affectively and soon she began teaching the girl how to sing. As Quinn watched them interacting, she couldn't help thinking that Rachel was really amazing at singing. The little girl was lucky to have a tutor like her.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice said interrupting Quinn's thoughts. She turned around and found Catherine staring curiously at her. "You seem a little lost here. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes." Quinn said grateful. "It's the first time I come here and I really don't know what to do." Catherine smiled gently.

"I see. Well, you can help Jenny, then. She's been having problems with math." The woman said pointing to a blonde girl at the corner. She didn't look very friendly.

"Alright." Quinn said hesitantly. "Thanks." She said making her way towards the girl. The younger blonde noticed her approaching but didn't take her eyes away from her book.

"Hello." Quinn said. "What are you reading?" The girl shrugged and didn't answer. Quinn tried again. "So, uh, your principal said you're having problems with math. I can help you with your homework. Where is it?" The girl didn't utter a word. Quinn was losing her temper. "Did the cat caught your tongue or what?" At this the girl got up and huffed.

"Will you leave me alone? I'm trying to read, damn it!" At this, Quinn sighed and rested her head between her hands.

"Some Saturday." She groaned. The following hour was extremely tiring. Quinn tried to teach Jenny her homework, but the girl wasn't paying attention at all. When Catherine came back and announced the end of the tutoring, Quinn almost hugged the woman. She'd finally go home to get some sleep. When the HBIC got into the bus, she searched for the same sit. But this time, she'd have company.

"Berry." She greeted shortly. Rachel smiled as Quinn sat by her side.

"Hello, Quinn! How are you this morning? We didn't have time to talk for the last couple of days." The blonde groaned while she tried to get comfortable so she could take a nap.

"I'm good, Berry, thanks." Quinn replied hoping that the brunette would leave that conversation at it.

"You seem tired." And apparently she was wrong. She hummed a yes and closed her eyes. She enjoyed ten seconds of silence before Rachel started talking again: "Have you been practicing your lines?" Quinn grunted.

"Berry, I'm trying to sleep!"

"But it's such a beautiful day, Quinn!" The shorter girl beamed. "And as your Glee Club fellow I need to know if you're prepared for the play, especially because we have a lot of scenes together. If you fail, it'll be up to me to fix everything up and while I'm very well prepared for improvising, I'm not 100% sure if…"

"Berry." Quinn interrupted her while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please, slow down. I have a headache." Rachel widened her eyes in concern.

"Are you alright? Do you think you're going to be sick? I have some medicine for headache here if you need some." Quinn softened a bit at the girl's genuine worry.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine." Rachel nodded not quite believing her.

"Ok, if you're sure…" Quinn stared at her for a moment. The brunette was wearing a yellow dress and had a white headband on her hair. She had a light make up on and as the sun hit her delicate features, Quinn observed that the rays brought out the color of her eyes. It seemed brighter than ever. The Head Cheerio shook her head at the thought. Why was she noticing those things about Berry? She decided that she must be very tired. And she also would blame her exhaustion later for her sudden request:

"Rachel?" She called. The other girl looked at her surprised for hearing her name from Quinn.

"What do you want, Quinn?" The blonde faked a hurt expression.

"What? Can't I call you anymore without you thinking that I have second intentions?" Rachel giggled while she played with a loose strand of her chestnut hair.

"You never call me by my first name, so you must be up to something." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with the lines for the play after school. I try to learn it, but I'm not getting it right." Rachel practically jumped up and down in joy.

"Quinn Fabray is asking me for help?" The blonde sighed and swallowed her pride for Rachel Berry once again.

"C'mon, Berry, you know that you're the best actress among us. Give me some help, will you?" Quinn watched Rachel's thoughtful expression in expectation. After a couple of minutes of uncertainty, the HBIC was about to tell her to forget it when the diva made up her mind.

"Ok, I'll help you." She said smiling. "On one condition, though." Quinn nodded almost afraid to hear what was about to come out of the shorter girl's mouth.

"What's that?" She asked hesitantly.

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me." Rachel said trying to pretend that she wasn't blushing. Quinn laughed relieved at the easy task at hand.

"That won't be a problem, Berry." If Rachel was hurt by the blonde's words of confidence, she didn't let it show.

"Great. Meet me at my house everyday at five. Don't be late." Quinn saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel huffed and Quinn giggled closing her eyes. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad now that she had come into terms with the brunette. And as for the request, it wouldn't be so hard to conquer it at all. It's not like she'd admire the girl's delicate features under the sun every day anyway… Right?

* * *

**A/N2:** Hiram and Leroy will appear on the next chapter, so you can expect some troubles on Quinn Fabray's paradise. Now please, review and let me know how this story is developing so far!


	4. If You Still Believe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank each of you for reading and reviewing the story. You are amazing and I love you very much! I hope you'll enjoy this update and please, forgive my mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone would like to be my Beta, I'll be very grateful. Please, review and let me know how I'm doing so far!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**If You Still Believe**

Quinn really hated her friends sometimes. Sure, they were fun to hang around and they usually helped her with some pranks (even though they tended to run away when things got out of control), but they also could be extremely annoying when they put enough effort to it. And Santana was proving to be the worst brat of them all, much to the HBIC's irritation.

"I saw you talking to the midget the other day, Q." The Latina said with an evil glint on her eyes as she, Brittany and Quinn run into the field. As always, Sue Sylvester was screaming through the megaphone on the background. "What was that about? Were you settling a date so she could see your glorious abs?" The blonde chose to ignore Santana.

"Are you dating Rachel now, Quinn?" Brittany asked obliviously. "That's very cool! We can totally plan a double date." Santana shook her head vigorously.

"Not gonna happen, honey. I don't wanna see Barbie here doing the nasty with the dwarf." Quinn, who was counting until ten in order to don't punch Santana in the face, stopped her mantra and glanced at her murderously.

"Shut up, Santana." She said dangerously. "I wasn't talking to Berry and even if I was, that's none of your fucking business." Santana laughed.

"Chill out, Fabray! I was only concerned about the future. After all, if you end up marrying the mini diva, I'll certainly be wearing a poncho instead of a normal bridesmaid dress. It won't be pretty, but I know it'll make you happy." The girl mocked. Ignoring Brittany's squeals, Quinn pushed Santana who nearly fell into the ground.

"What the fuck, Fabray?" The HBIC grabbed Santana by the collar of her cheerio jacket.

"I'm warning you: stop making those stupid jokes or I. Will. Hurt. You. Badly. Do you understand me?" Brittany tried to stand between the two girls, but they were too angry to care about her pleas of no violence.

"I don't get why you're so angry at me. I'm only stating a true fact: you've got the hots for Frodo." Santana said evilly. Quinn huffed.

"You'd better don't be around when my wrist gets better." Santana laughed out loud.

"Oh, no! I'm wetting my panties in fear, Fabray." Quinn was about to push her off again when Sue stormed in between them.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked darkly daring them to come up with a lame excuse. Santana and Quinn gulped and looked down in shame, so it was up to Brittany to explain the previous events.

"They started fighting because Santana was being mean to Rachel and Quinn got mad because she is secretly dating her." The taller blonde sing sang. She was bouncing on her feet like a five years old girl in an awkward dance. The three women looked at her with different reactions: Quinn in incredulity, Sue in boredom and Santana in lust. But then again, the Latina always stared at her as if she wanted to lay her down.

"Listen, I don't really care about your teen drama." The Coach said trying to control her temper. "But if I catch you fighting again, I'll make sure to drop both of your sorry asses from the pyramid. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Coach." Quinn and Santana answered in unison. Sue smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Practice is over." She announced and grabbed Quinn's hood when the girl tried to furtively walk away. "Minus for you, blondie. C'mon, I want to see you sweat during your sixty push-ups." Quinn cursed under her breath and tried to ignore Santana's annoying chuckles.

As she started her exercise, she reasoned that at least the Latina hadn't found out about her new weekly activities with one Rachel Berry. And she'd better hurry up. The diva was a perfectionist, so she expected punctuality from the Head Cheerio. And God knew that she wasn't ready for Rachel's speech about lateness. Especially not after Sue's screams everytime she completed a lap through the entire field.

"Life just sucks." Quinn murmured bitterly as she got into her car after a quick shower. And she was about to be proven how right she was in a matter of minutes when she got to meet her fate in the form of Hiram and Leroy Berry.

**XXX**

Normally, Quinn was a very confident girl. She was the Head Cheerio and people parted like the red sea when she walked by. Nothing scared her. But as she stood in the front of Rachel's house, she came into the realization that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as self-assured as she gave herself credit for. The girl took a deep breath and raised her hand.

"C'mon, Fabray. It's just a door. Knock on it already." She said to herself. It wasn't Rachel who worried her. Far from it. It was her parents. She knew that, just like most of the parents around Lima, they didn't approve her attitude. Surely she wouldn't be so welcomed at the residence. Maybe that rehearsal thing was a bad idea. But since she was already there, she shoved off her hesitancy and pressed the bell. Ten seconds later, the girl heard the unmistakable sound of steps. She swallowed when the door opened.

"Hello." Greeted a tall man with dark skin and an athletic body. Quinn couldn't help but observe that he could easily crush her with the slightest move of his arm.

"Uh… Hi." She responded pathetically. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Rachel told me to meet her here to rehearsal for the play." As she expected, his friendly expression turned into a frown as soon as she announced her name.

"Oh. Yeah, she told me you'd be coming over today." She noticed that he wasn't particularly thrilled with this arrangement. She nodded not quietly knowing what else to say.

"Well, come on in." He said stepping aside. Quinn murmured a thank you and followed him inside the house.

"Rachel will be down in a minute." He said. "My name is Hiram, by the way." Quinn offered him a smile, but he didn't return it. "I'll be in my office right there." He said pointing to a small area across the living room. Hiram didn't voice it, but Quinn knew the rest of the quote: 'If you step out of the line, I'll get you." . She nodded nervously. When he left her by herself, she took her time to look into the house.

The walls were painted in a discreet yellow and the furniture were simple, but classical. There were a lot of pictures around the room and most of them were of Rachel. Some showed her as a toddler and Quinn chuckled when she saw a younger Rachel Berry smiling at the camera while holding a small prize between her hands. She was gleaming at the picture.

"This is one of my favorite pictures of her." A voice said behind the blonde startling her in the process.

"Jesus Christ!" Quinn exclaimed turning around to find a thin man wearing glasses. He wasn't very tall. He barely reached the Head Cheerio's shoulder length.

"No. I'm Leroy Berry." He said amusedly. "And you must be Quinn Fabray." The girl nodded dumbly.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, sir." She said politely.

"I'm not certain I can say the same thing." Leroy retorted thoughtfully. "I've heard too many things about your behavior, Miss Fabray." Quinn gulped. She couldn't decide what was worse: Hiram's silent threatening or Leroy's sudden outburst.

"I…" She started saying before he interrupted her.

"I just don't want to see my daughter getting hurt." The man said confidently. "So watch your future actions, Miss Fabray. We'll be watching you very closely." Quinn didn't know how such a tiny man could be so scary.

"Uh…"

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Rachel asked him walking down the stairs. Quinn had never been so happy to see the brunette before. Leroy's frown immediately softened when his daughter approached him.

"Nothing, honey. I was just having a nice chat with miss Fabray here." Quinn nodded frantically not bothering to correct the term nice. Intimidating seemed like a more adequate word to describe their talk. Rachel smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind, Quinn and I will go up to my room to rehearsal. Time is running out and we have a lot of work to do, right, Quinn?" Rachel asked beaming. Quinn smiled nervously.

"Yeah, absolutely." Leroy nodded smiling.

"Ok, honey, go ahead. Call us if you need anything." Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek before grabbing hold of Quinn's hand. The blonde was thankful to get away from his suspicious glare and willingly followed the brunette upstairs. As expected, the smaller girl was speaking ten quotes per minute.

"I'm so looking forward for this play, Quinn! And now that you've finally decided to ask me for help, I'm sure that the play will get 100% better. I've been told that I'm an excellent teacher, so I'm sure you'll be acting like a pro in no time. Have you brought your scrip? If not, I can gladly lend you mine, since I already know all my lines and…"

"Rachel…" Quinn interrupted her right when they got into the diva's room. "Slow down, ok?" Rachel blushed.

"I apologize, Quinn. I have the tendency to speak too much when I'm nervous or excited." The HBIC raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you nervous now? Why?" Rachel blushed even more and avoided the question. Quinn noticed that she hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"This is my room. Please, make yourself comfortable." Quinn smirked and Rachel stared at her confusedly. "What is it, Quinn?"

"I would, but you're still holding my hand." Rachel looked down and quickly let go of the blonde's hand as if it was on fire. Quinn giggled and shook her head.

"So this is your room… Not bad, Berry. Not bad at all." The Head Cheerio commented. And it really wasn't. There were a lot of posters of musicals around it and everything was perfectly organized. Quinn didn't expect anything different from the small diva.

"You think so?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah. It's cool." Quinn said. "So, are we going to get started or not?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Rachel said beaming. "Get your script and open at page five. You were having trouble with it, if you don't mind me saying…"

They started the rehearsal and Quinn was actually surprised at how well it went. Rachel had been right when she said that she was a good teacher. She was patient and didn't huff too much when she got her lines wrong. The afternoon passed by without incidents, except once, when Hiram had walked in to see if everything was alright only to find Quinn's right hand resting innocently on Rachel's waist. Quinn froze and immediately retrieved her hand back. Rachel giggled and explained to him that it was only a scene, nothing else. He smiled at his daughter and eyed Quinn suspiciously before getting out of the room.

When the clock marked seven o'clock, Quinn decided to head home and declined Rachel's invitation for dinner. She could have sworn that Hiram and Leroy sighed in relive. The brunette accompanied her towards the front door and offered her a sweet smile.

"You did well today, Quinn. With a few more rehearsals, you'll be ready for the play."

"Thanks, Berry." Quinn said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Rachel smiled and watched the blonde girl open her car.

"Drive carefully." Quinn smiled and saluted the brunette.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed. And as she drove home, she caught herself thinking that Rachel Berry had a beautiful smile and that Broadway would be lucky to have her someday. But then she remembered Hiram and Leroy's glances and shook the imagine of the girl off her head.

"Thank god they can read my mind." She murmured not quiet understanding why she was thinking about Rachel's smile in the first place.

**XXX**

"I can wait for our next game." Finn said while he trained some moves with an invisible ball. "We can totally win those losers from Carmel. You'll be there to watch us, right?" He dumbly asked Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The Latina girl rolled her eyes.

"Of course we'll be there, stupid. We'll be cheering for you as usual." Puck grinned.

"Yeah, and we'll get to see your sweet moves. I can't wait for it." Quinn shook her head in annoyance and closed her locker with a bit more force than necessary.

"Seriously, Puckerman, you're disgusting." He laughed.

"Yeah, but the ladies love me." The mohawked boy stated confidently. "Except Berry, because she's totally into you, babe." Quinn groaned.

"Shut up, Puckerman. And don't call me that."

"Why, are you scared she'll be jealous? Than get ready, 'cause here she comes!" He mocked. Quinn widened her eyes. Indeed, the brunette was approaching them with a gentle smile. The HBIC didn't know what to do. If her friends ever found out that she was seeing Rachel out of the school, they would scorn her for the rest of her life. She cursed under her breath. Why on earth did Rachel decide to talk to her at school? Oblivious to the blonde's panic, Rachel waved at her.

"Hello, Quinn!" She greeted her before nodding at the girl's friends. "I just wanted to confirm our schedule for this afternoon. Perhaps we could get started sooner?" Rachel asked expectantly. Quinn felt all eyes on her and swallowed.

"Only in your dreams, Berry." She said coolly. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The brunette looked hurt especially when Quinn started giggling with her friends.

"Ouch. That must have hurt, dwarf." Santana said between giggles. Rachel nodded slowly and without another word walked out. Quinn stared at her guilty and was saved from embarrassing questions by the bell. But she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's hurt expression during classes and she made a mental note to apologize to the girl when she got into her house that afternoon.

**XXX**

At five, Quinn rang the bell at the Berry's residence and waited apprehensively. She didn't know what Rachel's reaction for her earlier behavior would be, but it surely wouldn't be so nice. And the same rule applied to her parents. So when Hiram opened the door, she was expecting nothing else as irritation.

"Miss Fabray." He greeted her shortly. Quinn fought the urge to take a step back.

"Mr. Berry, I was wondering if I could see Rachel." She asked hesitantly. She frowned.

"No, I'm afraid you can't." He said crossing his arms. "She doesn't want to see you, so I must ask you to leave." Quinn closed her eyes. She had messed up. She had messed up big time.

"Listen, Mr. Berry, I know I was awful to her, but please, just let me apologize…"

"I think you've hurt her enough for a day, Miss Fabray." Hiram interrupted her sternly. "She doesn't want to see you. End of story. Now go home." Before she could protest, he closed the door leaving her with a dumbfounded expression.

Quinn run a hand through her hair in frustration. Why did things had to get out of control? Everything was going on fantastically and if Rachel hadn't stopped by to talk to her earlier, they would still be on good terms. Now she was all by herself again and she had only a week to learn those freaking lines.

"Damn it!" She screamed. She jumped when Leroy opened the door again with an angry glare. She started walking back to her car.

"Sorry." She murmured getting into her red New Beetle. She sighed and started driving. She was so frustrated that she wasn't particularly thrilled to go home and Santana's house was out of the question. She'd probably be making out with Brittany and Quinn didn't want to interrupt them. Puck and Finn were a big no. Finn would surely invite her to play video games and Puck would try to kiss her at every opportunity. She decided to just drive to clear up her mind.

She turned the music on and sang along with her favorite band. She actually felt calmer after a while and didn't even notice that the sky was darker. Deciding to head home, the Head Cheerio changed her direction distractedly. When she passed by the cemetery, however, a figure caught her attention.

"What the hell…" She mumbled to herself. She drove closer and recognized the figure as Rachel. The curiosity to find out what the girl was doing at the cemetery at night got the better of Quinn, so she parked the car and followed the girl.

"Hey." She called the brunette carefully. Rachel turned around and scoffed when she saw Quinn.

"Oh. It's you." Rachel stated coolly. "What do you want, Quinn?" The HBIC gulped. Of course the smaller girl was still angry at her.

"I was driving around when I saw you." She said trying to sound disinterested. "What are you doing at the cemetery at night?" Rachel shrugged and kept walking.

"Come and see." Quinn followed the girl through the tombstones until they reached the middle of the cemetery. The blonde expected to find a gravestone of one of Rachel's relatives, but instead, she found a telescope.

"What is that?" Quinn asked rhetorically. Rachel put her backpack down and stared adjusting the object's lenses.

"It's a telescope, obviously." She said in annoyance. "I bolted it when I was twelve." Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow. That's cool." She said. She noticed that Rachel was doing her best to don't bounce in excitement seeing that she was still mad at her.

"It is. I want to built a better one to see a very rare comet. It'll come at spring and no one knows when it's coming back." Quinn chuckled.

"Ah. Miracles of nature." She said bitterly. Rachel stared at her irritated.

"Well, I have my believes. Don't you have yours?" Quinn shook her head.

"No. There's just too much shit in this world." The blonde replied.

"Aren't you a Christian? Why are you acting so nonchalantly?" Rachel asked confused at Quinn's outburst.

"It doesn't matter." She said avoiding the subject. "Look, you didn't give me the chance to apologize earlier, but..."

"Cut it, Quinn." Rachel interrupted. "You clearly don't want to get involved with me in public. I was naïve to assume you would. I can guarantee you that I won't bother you any longer." The girl said trying to mask her hurt.

"Rachel, look… I'm sorry, ok? But I just can't be your friend." Quinn said pretending she wasn't noticing Rachel's broken expression. "But maybe… Perhaps we could still rehearsal for a while? Like… Like we're secret friends." She asked hopefully. Rachel dropped her head.

"No. I'm sorry." She barely whispered.

"But…" Quinn tried to argue, but Rachel raised a hand to silence her.

"That's my final answer, Quinn." She said getting her backpack. She started walking away but stopped and turned around to look at the blonde. "You know, I thought I had seen something in you… Something good." She said sadly and Quinn didn't know why her heart felt so small at the sight of the girl's moisten eyes. "But I was wrong." And before Quinn could utter a word, Rachel was gone. Sighing, the HBIC glanced at the telescope to find a brilliant star gazing right back at her.

And for the first time in her life she felt like a black hole that attracted everything bad through her journey. She just wished she hadn't also pushed Rachel's wonderful light away from her.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, they'll finally act on the play on the next chapter! That means you can expect some Faberry fluffy on the next update. Now please, review! It makes me happy and leads me to update sooner! =)


	5. There's Something About You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys, you're the best! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments, I'm really glad you're liking this story so far. So, as promised, this chapter is very fluffy. I hope you'll enjoy it and please, don't forget to review! Also, I'm still looking for a Beta, so if anyone volunteers, I'll be very grateful.

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**There's Something About You**

"Oh, my God, this is too precious." Santana said trying very hard to control her laughter. "You're gonna have to declare your endless love for the dwarf? Seriously, Q, I sure as hell won't miss it." Quinn sighed for the seventh time that day and tossed a pillow at her friend.

"Just at the play, Santana, so shut the fuck up." She growled. The smaller girl shuddered and attempted to get more comfortable at Brittany's lap. They were all sprawled up at Quinn's room, since the Head Cheerio had asked them for help with the lines for the Spring Play. But Santana was teasing her so much that she was regretting her request.

"I think it's cute." Brittany said while she carefully run a hand through Santana's silk hair. Quinn rolled her eyes when the Latina purred.

"No, it's not, and please, stop eye fucking. I'm still here." The HBIC proclaimed. Brittany blinked innocently.

"You could always reconsider our offer for that threesome, Quinn." The taller blonde dreamily said. Her girlfriend grinned mischievously.

"I don't think it would be quite possible now, baby. She might want to invite the midget." Quinn's cheeks got bright red and she threw her script at her companions.

"Damn it! Why won't you two shut the hell up?" She groaned. "The play is in three days and I don't know my lines by heart yet. Will you help me or not?" Santana smirked at the sight of a desperate Quinn before her.

"There, there, Quinnie. Calm your ass down, ok?" Santana mocked placing a hand at Quinn's shoulder. "You know you can count on us. We're gonna help you." Brittany nodded along.

"And we're gonna be there to watch you act, Quinn." With a last squeeze to the Head Cheerio's shoulder, the Latina grabbed the script once again. Quinn was astonished. It was too good to be true.

"Is that so?" The blonde asked unsure.

"Totally." Santana replied. "And you can count on tomatoes by the end of this shit, Q." Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She just knew it that Santana was about to drop a bomb. "Now, let's see what you've got. Back to the last line." The Latina demanded. The Cheerio cleared her throat and concentrated on her role.

"When you walked out of the rain and entered my club, that wasn't a coincidence, was it?" Quinn asked waiting for Santana's cue. The Latina glanced at her seriously and carried on with the scene.

"Nothing is coincidence, baby. You know you're the only one who can make me sing." Just as she said this, Santana coughed trying to undercover a fit of giggles. "Man, I can't wait to see the dwarf acting on it." Quinn covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

"You know what? Get out. I'm going to rehearsal by myself. And be happy that I won't punch in the face because I don't want to screw up my wrist again." She said shooing Santana and Brittany out of her room.

"Hey! That's not very polite." Santana huffed grabbing hold of Brittany's hand.

"I don't give a fuck. Get out!" Quinn yelled closing the door at their faces. She could hear Brittany whinnying while Santana loudly cursed in Spanish.

"Tu eres loca, Fabray." She said. "You'll still beg for our help, I know you will. C'mon, Brit, let's make out at your house." Quinn sighed heavily and sat down on her bed. She missed her afternoons with Rachel. The brunette was patient and made sure to give her good tips. The HBIC was actually learning how to act with the small diva. That is, until she ruined everything with her dimwitted attitude, as Rachel put it.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." She muttered to herself as she concentrated on her lines. The Gleeks would meet in the following day and all Quinn could think about was how she didn't want to disappoint Rachel yet again. It was the least the Head Cheerio could do after all the bad things she'd done to the future starlet.

"Ok… So… When you walked out of the rain…"

**XXX**

Despite the fact that Sue Sylvester gained great part of William McKinley's found in benefit of the cheerios, the Glee Club had a fair amount of clothes destined for plays. Quinn eyed the tuxedo she would be wearing and tried not to groan at it. Rachel, on the other hand, was having the time of her life with the beautiful dress she'd chosen for her character.

"It's g-gorgeous, Rach!" Tina said while the smaller brunette graciously swirled with it. "Y-you'll l-look very p-pretty." Kurt nodded along running his fingers through the fabric of the dress.

"Tina is right. High points for you, Berry." Rachel beamed.

"Thank you, guys! Personally, I think we'll all look great in those costumes." Quinn huffed.

"You keep saying that, Berry, but still, I am the one who's gonna wear this stupid tuxedo." The blond complained resembling an annoying five years old girl. Rachel sighed and avoided the blonde's glance.

"There's nothing wrong with this tuxedo, Quinn." She said while carefully placing her dress over a chair. "Besides, you're very pretty, so I bet it'll fit you nicely." Rachel blushed as soon as she said this and Quinn lifted a curious eyebrow. Before she could tease the diva, however, Mr. Schue walked into the choir room.

"Alright, guys, so I see you've found your costumes!" He said animatedly. Everybody but Quinn hummed in excitement. "Great! Well, since this is our last rehearsal, I thought we could do it with those clothes. This way you'll be familiarized with them."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said clapping her hands.

"Ok, so go on! Time is running fast!" The small group grabbed their costumes and headed towards the backstage. Fifteen minutes later, they were all ready to rehearsal and Quinn was also wondering if she would get in too much trouble if she ripped a tiny piece of that stupid tuxedo. It was a warm day and she was sweating under it's fabric. Rachel, surprisingly, wasn't too thrilled as well. Since the dress was too big for her, she'd have to rehearsal in a long robe until they fixed it for her. Quinn smiled at the diva's adorable frown.

"Are we going to get started or not?" The small brunette asked petulantly.

"Chill out, Berry. Just because you're too small for that dress it doesn't mean you need to get all nervous around us." Mercedes said while she admired her courtesan attire. Before Rachel decided to start a heated argument, Artie cut her off.

"Ok! Well, I think we should start from the bar scene. So, Mercedes and Quinn, you go to the counter, Rachel, wait at the far corner for a while and Tina and Kurt, you go sit at that table." The boy directed. After everybody got into their places, Mr. Schue rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Quinn, It'd be good if you wore a hat. To hide your long hair, that is." Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed a hat.

"It seems like I have no choice at all, right?" She grumbled while tying to hide her hair into the hat. After five minutes of futile attempts, Rachel stepped in and gently stopped Quinn's frantic movements.

"Here, let me help you." She said softly. Quinn didn't know why her heart decided to race so much when she felt Rachel's hand tenderly combing her hair until it was totally under the hat. Rachel was so close to the blonde that she could smell the brunette's perfume. Lavender. Quinn also observed that her hair held the sweet scent of coconuts. The HBIC hadn't noticed that she'd closed her eyes until she heard Rachel clearing her throat rather shyly. Hazel met chocolate.

"There. You're ready now." Rachel said lowly.

"Thanks." Quinn replied in a hoarse voice. Quinn didn't know why her body was having those reactions everytime Rachel got near her and this thought alone got her very distracted during the rehearsal. Mercedes and Kurt started to shot her dirty glances everytime she missed a line, but Rachel would always reprehend them and gently pat Quinn's shoulder. When the Head Cheerio had to get intimate with Rachel, she couldn't help but observe how delicate the brunette was. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

And two hours later, when Mr. Schue finally dismissed them, Quinn had to fight very hard to don't melt on the spot when Rachel shyly hugged her and whispered a "you did good" on her ear before hurriedly leaving the auditorium. The blonde's body was shaking and as she stared at her flushed reflection on the mirror she concluded that she'd never felt like this for anyone before. There definitely was something about Rachel Berry that attracted her like a magnet. She made her want to be different. Nicer, even. Sighing, Quinn got her backpack and headed to the parking lot. It was time to make emends.

**XXX**

Jacob Ben Israel would be released from the hospital in exactly two days. True to be told, he wasn't particularly happy with this arrangement. Sure, he'd be able to play his games again and he missed his mother's cooking, but getting out the medical care also meant that he'd be back at school soon. The Jewish boy didn't know if he was ready for the laughter he'd surely receive for his stupidity.

Sighing, he turned the TV on and tried to enjoy his favorite TV show. That's when someone knocked on the door. He sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready for another dose of morphine, nurse Smith." Jacob grumbled not tearing his eyes away from the television.

"Good, because I'm not allowed to give it to you." Said a soft voice. The boy quickly turned around only to find Quinn Fabray smiling at him. She looked guilty, he observed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coolly. The girl looked at her shoes for a moment before offering him a carefully wrapped up box. Jacob eyed the object suspiciously.

"It's not another prank." Quinn said sincerely. "I came here to apologize for all I've done to you. I was stupid." Jacob diverted his gaze from her.

"You surely were." Quinn nodded.

"I know. I'm really sorry." Jacob sighed.

"You know, I actually thought that we could hang out at school." He said in a harsh voice. "Now I have no idea why." The Head Cheerio swallowed almost audibly and placed her gift at his desk.

"Do you remember that time when I was limping around the school and would refuse to visit the nurse?" The blonde asked in a light voice. When the boy shuddered, she took it as a clue to carry on with her story. "Well, I had fallen from the pyramid. It was my first week as Head Cheerio and I couldn't seem weak in the front of Coach Sylvester. So I pretended everything was ok. It was quite the contrary, actually." She saw a smile forming on the boy's face.

"Did it hurt?" He asked. Quinn chuckled.

"Like hell." He finally turned around to look at the cheerio again and offered her a reluctant smile.

"So I was right. I wanted to post it on my blog, but you denied the whole thing. How about an interview so I can post the complete story on my blog now?" He asked hopefully. Quinn smiled and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Ask away." Jacob grinned happily and started his interview. Quinn answered each and every one of his questions.

When the HBIC rested her head on the pillow that night, she found out that the right track wasn't so bad to follow after all. Lady Gaga lulled her into sleep with the words she longed to hear for a long time.

**XXX**

William McKinley's auditorium had never been so full. It was the first play the school was organizing in years and that made Quinn even more nervous. Sure, she was used to a huge audience and she could make mortal flips in the front of thousands, but she'd never acted before. She sighed and adjusted her tie for the third time that night.

"Stop fidgeting, Quinn!" Kurt said. The Head Cheerio rolled her eyes.

"You're doing the same thing, Hummel." She spat back. The boy huffed and backed away.

"God help me with this play." The blonde muttered while checking if her hair was carefully hidden by the hat. It was, thankfully. She was about to take a sit and wait when Mr. Schuester walked in pushing Artie's chair.

"Alright, guys! It's time!" He said joyfully. "Please, do your best. And remember: if you forget your lines, make sure to improvise." The students nodded and got ready for the play. Quinn heard Principal Figgins announcing them and closed her eyes. It was time. The curtains opened and Quinn was slightly blinded by the stage lights. The audience clapped as she spoke her first lines.

The first act went on pretty well. Quinn had managed to go on without missing her lines. The girl ignored Mr. Schue's gestures of encouragements and Puck's snoring from somewhere in the audience and was more than happy when they got into the final act. That was when Rachel would get in.

Kurt's character placed a fake drink near her hand and she focused her attention on Mercedes.

"You promised me we'd go to Paris, Tommy." Said Mercedes as her character Lizzie. "When are you going to man up and take me there?" Quinn took a sip of her drink and loosened her tie.

"I'm not going anywhere, doll face." She replied. "Not when those bastards are ruining my company." Mercedes huffed and threw her glass into the floor.

"That's it! We're over!" She stated grabbing her purse. "Just keep drinking your stupid whiskey, will you? And I hope you'll drown on it at some point." She said pushing Quinn away. Mercedes had done it more forcefully than necessary, but Quinn tried to mask her hiss of pain.

"Oh, you must be the new singer, right?" Mercedes asked Rachel who had just gotten into the stage. The brunette, who was wearing a hood simply nodded. "Do you want a free advice, honey? Stay away from that trash of a man." Mercedes said pointing at Quinn. "He's trouble." Mercedes and Kurt left the stage leaving only Rachel and Quinn. The blonde sat down on the counter and sighed.

"I've seem you here before." Quinn stated. "You seem familiar. But I don't think it was real. It was a dream." She said chuckling. Rachel nodded again and took her hood off. That's when Quinn forgot to breathe along with her lines. Rachel looked stunning. Her brown hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders in soft waves. There was a trace of glitter in her hair, and it caught the stage lights, sparkling like a crystal halo. The dress hugged her petit figure perfectly. It was a light shade of blue that contrasted perfectly with her light make up. She was truly a vision. Sensing that Quinn had forgotten her lines, Rachel came into her rescue.

"Is that so? Tell me about this dream girl." Quinn snapped out of her trance, but couldn't, for her life, remember her next lines.

"Well… I… I don't remember." She said dizzily. "All I know… Is you're beautiful." She stated. It wasn't on the script and she knew it. But Mr. Schue had told her to improvise if she ever forgot her lines, so she did. And the only thing that seemed to be on her mind was how amazing Rachel looked. The brunette blushed and the audience got hush still. Quinn looked at Mr. Schue and Artie on the backstage and they were desperately whispering one word: song.

"You were singing for me in my dream." Quinn carried along with the correct lines. "Can you sing for me? Please?" The blonde asked standing up and placing a hand over Rachel's waist. The brunette smiled.

"As you wish, Tommy Thornton." She said as Brad started the first notes of the song on the piano.

When Rachel began to sing on the center of the stage, Quinn couldn't be more mesmerized even if she tried. Rachel was flawless and the blonde bet that even her friends wouldn't be able to tear their eyes away from her.

At some point, Rachel was supposed to sing for Quinn only and when she did it so, Quinn's heart began to beat faster and it seemed like a thousand butterflies had invaded her stomach all at once. Her hands were sweaty and she was having a hard time breathing. And when Rachel sang the last verse of the song, Quinn impulsively leaned in and joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

Rachel's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Quinn had kissed far too many people before, but it was the first time she felt like nothing else in the world mattered if the brunette was by her side. When she broke their brief kiss, she stared into Rachel's surprised doe eyes and bit her lip. She didn't even notice that the audience was clapping and whistling while Mr. Schuester was hurriedly closing the curtains. She wanted to kiss Rachel again. She wanted to kiss her longer to feel her, taste her. She wanted to figure out what was attracting her to Rachel Berry so much.

"You have no idea how much the audience enjoyed this play!" Kurt said animatedly breaking their spell. Rachel blinked a few times and walked away from Quinn.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! They want to watch it again! Mr. Schue is talking to Principal Figgins about it." Mercedes said jumping up and down.

"You guys were amazing!" Artie said. "And you did great, Quinn. Nice improvising out there." The boy said winkling. Quinn blushed and noticed that Rachel's cheeks were also redden.

"Yeah, that kiss was a great idea." Kurt commented. "But why did you…" Before the boy could ask the million dollar question, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Guys, you were marvelous!" He congratulated them. "Principal Figgins wants to discuss some errands of the next play. Rachel, as the captain of Glee Club, I'd be interesting if you participated of this reunion." The brunette beamed.

"Sure, Mr. Schue!" And she left with a last longing glance at Quinn. Still dazed, the blonde put on her normal clothes and met her mother on the parking lot. Judy congratulated her daughter as they drove home.

"You did great, Quinnie! I can't believe you've learned all those lines by yourself in such a little time." Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"And you didn't tell me you'd have to kiss a girl on this play." Judy said. "I mean, I know that you were playing a male on this play, but still… Anyway, I don't mind. And that Rachel girl looked very pretty." Quinn smiled dreamily.

"She was beautiful." The younger blonde whispered placing her fingers on her lips. She could still feel Rachel's lips upon hers. "So beautiful." Judy hummed distractedly and turned the radio on. Colbie Caillat's voice invaded the car and Quinn started singing along, just realizing that the song resumed her newly found feelings for Rachel Berry. She smiled contently.

"I don't know but I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly…"

* * *

**A/N2**: There will be some drama on the next chapter. Santana and Puck won't be so soft on Quinn. Oh, and Quinn's singing 'Falling for You' in the end of this chapter and she was listening to Born This Way after she visited Jacob. Now, please, review! The more reviews I receive, the sooner I'll update!


	6. If You Believe That Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys! Have I already told you that I love you very much? Well, I do! Thank you very much for your sweet reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far. So, be ready for a lot of Faberry fluffy on this chapter. Like, a lot of fluffy. And please, don't forget to review. Let me know how I'm doing so far!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**If You Believe That Dreams Come True**

Quinn's lips still tingled with the taste of Rachel's kiss. The blonde spent her whole weekend thinking about how soft the girl's skin was – tanned smoothness patiently molded by god and guarded by the angels. Quinn also decided that strawberry was her favorite fruit now, especially if it was accompanied by Rachel. She giggled like a lovesick puppy everytime she thought about it. It seemed like the girl's surname really fitted her well.

At night, Quinn would dream of sweet kisses under the moonlight. Rachel would be wearing a beautiful dress and her hair would be falling into soft waves around her shoulders. She would smell like lavender, as usual. Quinn would offer her a beautiful flower – a gardenia, if she correctly recalled – and would hold her tenderly, while she confidently whispered a 'I'm in love with you' into the stunning brunette's ear. Rachel would smile and sing for her and then Quinn would wake up with a warm feeling spreading through her heart.

Her mother had noticed her sudden change, but she certainly wasn't complaining. It had been such a long time since her daughter had behaved so peacefully. Quinn's friends had noticed it too, but, unlike Judy, they weren't so thrilled about it. They had called her several times, but the Head Cheerio chose to ignore them. In fact, she had answered Santana once, but after the girl teased her about the kiss, she hang up on her with the promise of avoiding them as much as she could. However, when Monday approached, she knew that her plan wouldn't work so flawlessly once she got into school.

Quinn noticed that people were whispering about her kiss with Rachel Berry, but she wasn't giving it a damn. All she wanted was to find the girl to talk. Unfortunately, she didn't share any of her first classes with Rachel, so she had to wait until lunch time to catch up with her. So, when the bell rang, she ignored Santana and Brittany's calls and began her search for Rachel. The small diva wasn't at the cafeteria, so it only left one place to look at: the auditorium. Quinn smiled. It was the perfect place to talk about feelings with Rachel Berry.

When she got into the auditorium, she heard Rachel's melodic voice following the accords of the piano. The HBIC caught her breathe when she saw the lights of the stage creating a halo around Rachel. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Clearing her throat, Quinn stood in the front of Rachel, startling the diva in the process.

"Quinn! You gave me a fright!" The brunette said placing a hand over her chest. Quinn chuckled at the cuteness of it.

"Sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to scare you." She said softly. "I just love to hear you singing. You have a beautiful voice." Rachel blushed and dropped her head. She was staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Thank you, Quinn." The blonde took a few steps and sat down beside the girl of her dreams.

"I'm only stating the true, Rach. You really are amazing." Rachel's cheeks reddened and Quinn gently placed her fingers under the girl's chin, shifting her attention back to her. "Hey." She said smiling. Rachel shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" The brunette asked in a small voice. Before Quinn could reply to this, Rachel carried on: "Is this another prank of yours? Is that why you kissed me on stage? Because I won't fall for that, Quinn. You… Please, don't hurt me." Quinn's heart broke into a million of pieces at the diva's outburst. She knew that she deserved not to be trusted, but she wasn't going to give up on her purpose.

"It's not a prank." She replied. Her voice was hoarse and she knew she was just about to cry. "I don't want to hurt you, Rachel, please, believe me." The blonde pleaded.

"Why did you kiss me? Did you place a bet with your friends? Was that it?" Rachel asked as two tears slid down her cheeks. Quinn vigorously shook her head.

"No! I'd never do that!" She said whipping Rachel's tears away. Never mind that she had started crying as well. The brunette started to back away, but Quinn gently took hold of her face. "No, Rach, look at me." Rachel had closed her eyes, but reopened them under Quinn's soft caress. "That kiss meant a lot to me. I swear I didn't plan it, but you were singing so wonderfully and the lights were reflecting on you and then… You were so beautiful, Rachel. So beautiful." Quinn said not taking control of her body any longer. She started leaning in, very aware that all her senses were feeling Rachel, needing her to kiss the girl again. But then Rachel backed away and hurriedly started to pack her things. Quinn stood up as well.

"Rach, please." The blonde said. Her body was shaking as much as her voice. "Don't walk away."

"I-I can't, Quinn." The brunette whispered. "Just a few days ago you didn't even want to be my friend." The Head Cheerio tried to grab the girl's hand, but Rachel took a step back. "I understand. I know that you're popular a-and I'm just a loser who enjoys taking solos. I know that you can't walk around with me…"

"But I want to!" Quinn desperately interrupted the smaller girl. "I want to walk around school with you, Rachel! I want to hold your hand and have lunch with you. I want to hear you sing everyday, forever even. I want to kiss you…"

"Stop it, Quinn, please…"

"I don't want to be just your friend, Rachel." The blonde stated. Rachel sighed, put her backpack over her shoulders and walked away.

"You don't know what you want, Quinn." She said. Quinn ran after her.

"Neither do you!" She said grabbing Rachel's arm and turning her around. "You keep hiding yourself under those tutoring classes and even that freaking telescope!" Rachel huffed and tried to free her arm, but Quinn held her closer. Both girls were breathing heavily, hipper aware of each other's warmness.

"I don't do such a thing! Release me, Quinn!" Quinn shook her head.

"No. You're scared Rachel." The HBIC murmured putting a lose strand of brown hair behind Rachel's ear. "You're scared because you want to be with me too." Rachel blushed and adverted her gaze.

"I… Quinn, I…" She stuttered. When the words failed her, she freed her arm and ran away, leaving Quinn to deal with her hyperactive thoughts and trembling body. When the bell rang, she headed to class knowing too well that she wouldn't be able to concentrate in anything else throughout the day. Her mind was too busy with one Rachel Berry to care about school subjects.

**XXX**

"Bitch, what's gotten into you? I called you like, six times this weekend." Santana asked as they practiced the new moves Sue Sylvester had taught them. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't up to hear your stupid comments, Santana, so I turned my phone off." The Head Cheerio said getting ready to make a flip. Santana huffed and caught her friend along with Brittany.

"Can you blame me? I mean, you kissed the dwarf, Q. In the front of the whole school. Care to explain it?" Quinn shot her a dirty glance.

"Shut up, Santana. And don't call Rachel that." She said dangerously. Santana lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, so we're on the first name basis now, huh? What happened, Quinnie? Fell in love with the midget?" Quinn towered over Santana who didn't back away. Brittany stood between the two girls.

"Stop the violence." She asked them. "Please, San, don't be so mean." Santana looked at her girlfriend's shining blue eyes and sighed.

"You're lucky I don't want to upset my girlfriend, Fabray. Or else I'd totally kick your ass." Quinn smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, Lopez." They stayed in silence for a few minutes, simply performing the choreography, until Santana voiced her inner bitch thoughts.

"There's no coming back, Fabray." She said bitterly. Quinn sighed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The Latina laughed humorously.

"I mean that Berry has changed you and you didn't even notice it." She stated. "And there's no coming back now, Fabray. You'll be on the bottom of the pyramid. Good luck with the slushies." Quinn held her head high and smiled.

"Yeah, well, maybe I got tired of doing the same shit all the time." She said grabbing her backpack and ignoring Sue Sylvester's yells. "Thanks for the advice though." Santana stared at her friend dumbfounded as she walked towards the parking lot not even caring for Sue's threatening through the megaphone. That was something she didn't get to see everyday.

"Do you think she's in love with Rachel, San?" Brittany asked her. Santana nodded her head slowly.

"I'm afraid so, baby. I'm afraid so…"

**XXX**

Quinn hold into the carefully wrapped up box tightly as she took hesitant steps towards the Berry's house. She had to do it. For Rachel. She sighed. It was easier in theory. But she was a Fabray. She wouldn't give up. She stood on the doorstep and rang the bell. That was it.

One frantic heartbeat. _"Hold it together, Fabray. It's going to be alright."_

Two frantic heartbeats and two sweaty palms. _"Don't be a chicken. Just look at her parents right in the eyes and tell them that you're sorry. Tell them that their daughter is lovely and that you want her."_

Three frantic heartbeats and two steps inside the house. _"Oh, god, they're coming. Is it possible to die of a heart attack at 17?"_

Too many heartbeats to count. _"Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe…"_

"Quinn?" Asked a confused Rachel at the suddenly ajar door. Quinn gulped. When had she opened the door?

"Rachel. I-I thought one of your parents would be opening the door." She said somewhat relieved. Rachel didn't seem to notice it.

"They're out on a date. They still do this, even after so many years of living together." Rachel said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh." Quinn said too distracted by the brunette's lips. "It's cute." She stated imagining herself and Rachel doing the same thing in a few years to come. She blushed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked her concerned. "You look flushed. Are you sick?" The small diva asked gently placing a hand over Quinn's forehead. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girl's sweet gesture. She tried not to melt on the spot as those doe eyes stared at her attentively.

"I'm ok, Rach, don't worry." Quinn replied finding it adorable that the diva was on the tip of her toes to reach her forehead. She whined when Rachel retrieved her hand back.

"Oh. Uh… Yeah. You look good. I mean… Healthy." Rachel mumbled blushing furiously. Quinn grinned.

"Thank you." Rachel started playing with her fingers nervously. Quinn stilled her movements. "Hey." She said smiling. Her thumb took a life of its own and started to drawn lazy patterns over Rachel's skin. The girl blushed even more and smiled. Quinn countered it as a victory.

"Do you want to come in? I can make you tea." The singer offered.

"I'm sorry, Rach, but I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner." The Head Cheerio said sadly. "Actually, I just stopped by to give you this." She handled Rachel the box and anxiously observed the girl's reaction.

"Thank you, Quinn. That's sweet of you." Rachel said. She was surprised by the blonde's gesture, but Quinn was pleased to see a bright smile on the diva's face.

"It's a sweater. I know you like them, so, you know… I thought you'd like this one." Quinn offered. Rachel opened the box and smiled even wider at the cute baby blue sweater with a small owl on it's front.

"Oh, Quinn, I love it!" Rachel said hugging Quinn. The HBIC's heart beat faster as she circled the smaller girl's waist. It was cozy, Quinn thought, and it felt like home. Not even the box pressed between them could take Rachel's warmness away from the Cheerio.

"Rachel! What's going on here?" Thundered the voice of Hiram Berry. The girls broke apart instantly.

"Dad! Daddy! Quinn just bought me a gift." The two men eyed the blonde suspiciously as she nodded fearfully.

"Yeah… I… You know… Gift. I… Bought it." Quinn gulped pathetically. The Berry men lifted their eyebrows simultaneously and eyed their beaming daughter.

"So… No trouble has occurred… Right?" Leroy carefully asked. Rachel shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Everything is fine, daddy. Quinn was very sweet." Rachel said smiling at the blonde.

"I bet she was." Hiram said crossing his arms. "Well, say goodnight to miss Fabray, pumpkin. It's getting late and you gotta do your homework." Rachel pouted. Quinn wished that Rachel's dads would give them some privacy, but she knew it would be too much to ask.

"Well… Thank you very much for the sweater, Quinn." Rachel said rather shyly. Quinn smiled warmly.

"No problem, Rach." She replied wanting so bad to kiss her. Sensing this, Hiram cleared his throat as a warning. Quinn sighed. "I'd better get going. See you tomorrow at school." Rachel smiled.

"Bye, Quinn."

"Good night, Mr. and Mr. Berry." The men offered her a small nod and she headed to her car.

When she got home, she found her mom settling their table for dinner. Smiling, she put her purse on the couch and sat down on her usual spot at the table. Judy smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hi, honey. It's nice to see you just in time for dinner. What happened?" The older blonde asked pleased by her youngest daughter company.

"Nothing. I just missed spending time with you." She replied. Judy lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok, so who are you and what have you done to Quinn Fabray?" Quinn laughed.

"Stop teasing me, mom! I'm just… Growing up, I guess." Judy hummed and placed the macaroni and cheese on the table.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Does it have something to do with that Glee Club?" Quinn smiled as she took a bit of her dinner.

"Sort of." They had a pleasant dinner. Judy was happy to have her sweet daughter back and Quinn discovered that she actually missed to spend some time with her mom. When she lay down to sleep that night, she couldn't help but thank Rachel for her change. The girl's kindness had taught her the be nicer and braver. She wasn't afraid to admit her feelings towards the girl and she would fight to win the brunette's heart.

Two hours later, when Judy walked into Quinn's room to give her a goodnight kiss, she found her daughter already asleep over the sheets with a serene smile and a piece of paper lying on her stomach. Smiling, Judy picked it up and read the first lines of what seemed to be a list.

_Be in two places at once. (Check Lima's maps to find the nearest city)_

_Sing at Broadway. (Operation 'How to get to NY' is a go)_

_Make a tattoo (A fake one, perhaps? It might hurt)_

Judy chuckled at her daughter's notes. She noticed that there were hearts around it and at the bottom of the paper there were two initials: _QF heart RB_. She wondered who had caught Quinn's attention.

"Well, whoever they are, I already love them for changing her so much." Judy murmured covering Quinn up and kissing her forehead. She placed the list on the nightstand and turned the lights off. Before she closed the door, she could have sworn that Quinn had sighed 'Rachel' on her sleep. Judy lifted an eyebrow and then smiled. She said she would love whoever had changed Quinn.

And Judy Fabray never broke a promise.

* * *

**A/N2:** Be ready for some angst on the next chapter… Santana and Puck are up to no good. Oh, and I forgot to mention that each title is the reference of a song that played on the movie. Until now, we have (in order): _You Get What You Give_ by _New Radicals_, _Friday on My Mind_ by_ Noogie_, _Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough_ by _New Radicals_,_ Tapwater_ by _Onesidezero_ and _If You Believe_ by _Rachel Lampa_. Reviews?


	7. There's Always Something in the Way

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Annnnd I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you very much for the kind reviews, you guys are amazing and I love you very much! Before you start to read this chapter, I'd like to apologize for portraying Santana as an insensible bitch on this Fanfic. She's actually one of my favorites characters, so I assure you she'll change her attitude on the following chapters. And also, I don't now what will happen to Rachel on the end of this fic… What do you guys think should happen? Happy ending or sad ending? Let me know your thoughts!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**There's Always Something in the Way**

"Damn, man… Berry looked smoking hot in that dress." Puck said as he, Finn, Santana and Brittany read the article about the play on the cafeteria. Jacob Ben Israel had returned to school a few days before and apparently he was healthy enough to write about Quinn and Rachel's apparent displays of fondness. Santana snorted as she read an interesting piece of information on the critique.

"Check this shit out: _'Quinn Fabray's performance was surprisingly remarkable. The Head Cheerio showed the audience that she could actually make her own magic when she leaned in and gave Rachel Berry a smooth kiss. Artie Abrams, who is the author of the Spring Play, affirms that he never wrote the so commented scene, which means that William McKinley High has a new mystery: Has the HBIC fallen in love with the Diva? A few students believe so and even claim to have seen the two girls making out in the bathroom. Neither Quinn nor Rachel have confirmed the veracity of this fact.' _Yeah, right." The Latina huffed as she tossed the newspaper on the nearest garbage. Puck yelped.

"Don't do this, babe! Those pictures are too precious!" He said as he retrieved the dirty paper from the trash. "I haven't finished drooling over my hot Jewish princess yet." Finn nodded along as he stared at the photography of Rachel on the center of the stage.

"Yeah. I knew it that she'd look hot with some make up on." He said with a dopey smile.

"She was very beautiful. And Q was such a turn on too wearing that gangster outfit." Brittany commented. "We should definitively invite her again for a threesome, baby." Santana grunted.

"No way in hell, Brit. I won't share you with her." Puck pouted.

"Pity. It'd be totally hot." Finn agreed and Santana kicked his leg under the table.

"Get rid of this constipated expression, Finnocence. And if you utter another word about this, I'll end you. Did I make myself clear, Puckerman?" Puck shrugged.

"Crystal clear." The boy took a last look at the article before he carelessly folded it. "Where's Q, anyway? She's been avoiding me for a couple of days."

"As if I knew." Santana said crossing her arms. "She's not hanging out with us anymore. Especially after I started calling Berry a dwarf." Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's freaking weird." Puck nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like her to defend a loser. What the fuck is going on?"

"She's in love with Rachel, obviously." Brittany replied as she distractedly drew a cat on Santana's wrist. The two boys laughed.

"I'm sure she is." Puck mocked. But when he observed that Santana wasn't making fun of that absurd assurance, his laughter died down. "What? She's not in love with Berry… Is she?" Santana sighed.

"I'm afraid so. She almost kicked my ass when I called Berry a midget." She told them. "And she hasn't quit that stupid Glee Club yet, even though she's already done with her punishment."

"She's whipped." Brittany added. Puck only shook his head, too astonished to talk. Finn, who seemed to be slowly absorbing the news flash, squinted his eyes as if he was trying to solve an extremely complex math exercise.

"So… You're trying to tell us that Jacob is right about this whole thing… He's right about Quinn being in love with… Rachel?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." Santana replied. "I don't know what kind of spell the hobbit has put on Q, but it surely is working."

"Fuck!" Puck exclaimed catching the attention of a few students. "Do you guys realize what that means?" Santana said "yes" while Finn and Brittany shook their heads. The mohawked boy rolled his eyes. "It means that Q will be on the bottom of the pyramid in no time. She'll be a loser by association."

"I told her that." Santana said. "But she didn't seem to care."

"Well…" Puck said slowly as a plan began to form on his mind. "Let's see how long this freaking crush will last after we show Quinnie what happens when she takes the wrong path." Three pairs of eyes stared at Puck in curiosity. He smirked. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

**XXX**

Rachel was used to whispers behind her back, but the fact that this time they were about her romantic life was surely new for the brunette. For the last couple of days, she was dealing with all kind of questions about her sudden relationship with Quinn Fabray. She never answered them and that seemed to feed the rumors even more.

The Head Cheerio's sweetness towards the small singer was intriguing the whole school and Rachel was trying very hard not to fall for the charming blonde's attempts to impress her. The sweater had only been the first demonstration of the HBIC's affection. Everyday, Rachel would find a different gift waiting for her inside her locker: a beautiful gardenia, a cute stuffed lamb and a DVD of her favorite musical. She didn't know how the taller girl had managed to place all of those objects into her locker, but she had admitted to herself that it was a very gallant attitude of the blonde.

Quinn winked and smiled at her whenever they met at the corridors and Rachel blushed everytime the blonde did any of those things. Quinn had also let her know that she would still attend to Glee Club's meetings and Rachel couldn't decide if she was pleased or nervous by the Cheerio's decision.

Sighing, Rachel closed her locker and made her way towards the Choir Room. She wanted to practice for a little bit before her colleagues joined her. When she got into the room, however, she found her way blocked by Santana, Puck, Finn and a bunch of other Cheerios and Jocks. All of them were holding a slushie. She gulped.

"Hello." She greeted them nervously. "If you're here to join the Glee Club I'm afraid it won't be possible. Mr. Schue hasn't arrived yet and while I'm the captain of the team…"

"Shut up, Berry." Santana said rolling her eyes. "We're not here to join this stupid club. We have some business to discuss with you." Rachel swallowed when the other teens laughed at the Latina's choice of words.

"W-well, what is it about?" Rachel asked unsure. Puck took a step closer.

"It's not a big deal." The mohawked boy said. "We just realized that it's been such a long time since we last slushied you. And well... Let's revive the good old days now, shall we?" The boy said.

Rachel's body started trembling. She had no way out and even if she could run, she wouldn't go too far. They were faster and stronger than her. Her eyes moistened but she didn't allow herself to cry.

"Please, don't do this." She whispered. Puck chuckled.

"I'm afraid we can't do this. It'd spoil the fun, you know?" The other kids laughed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany gently grab Santana's arm.

"Honey, please. Stop it." The blonde asked her girlfriend. The Latina shook her head.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta do this." Brittany shot Rachel an apologetic glance, but the brunette was too afraid to notice it.

"Get ready, Berry!" Puck said while his friends whistled. The small diva whimpered and closed her eyes, ready to receive the freezing liquid right on her face.

"On the count of three, everybody!" She heard Puck command. "One! Two… T…"

"If you do this, Puckerman, I'll kick every piece of your sorry ass." Said a furious voice. Rachel opened her eyes only to find Quinn Fabray shielding her from the battle of slushies. Puck groaned.

"Aw, c'mon, Q, we're only having some fun." Quinn huffed.

"Shut the fuck up, Puckerman. I'm warning all of you: if you hurt Rachel, I'll hurt you badly. Do you understand?" The HBIC threatened. A few Jocks and Cheerios backed away, but Santana would have none of that.

"What the fuck is happening to you, Q? Why are you defending the dwarf like that? Is that a spell?" She asked between chuckles. "It has to be it, otherwise, you wouldn't be drooling over the hobbit." Quinn flinched her fists.

"Don't call her that." She growled. Rachel put a shaking hand over the blonde's shoulder.

"It's ok, Quinn, I don't mind…" She mumbled. Quinn's expression softened as she slightly turned around too look at Rachel.

"It's not ok, Rach. She has no right to call you that." Santana laughed.

"You're so whipped, Fabray. Why is that? Did you have a heavy sex season with the dwarf or…" Before the Latina could finish her sentence, Quinn pushed her hard into the ground. The Slushie she was holding fell into her and suddenly, Santana was a mess of purple.

"You're so dead, Fabray." The brunette said advancing on the Head Cheerio. The group of students made a circle around them, excitedly shouting 'fight, fight!' at them. Only Brittany and Rachel stayed out of it, both too worried about the other girls. Santana punched Quinn on the face and the blonde immediately felt her lower lip split apart. Groaning, she grabbed the Latina by the hair and kicked her knee with all she had. Santana yelped and launched them into the cold floor again. It was hard to say who was in worse condition.

"San! Baby, stop!" Brittany pleaded. Rachel was trying to get through the audience, but nobody would let her step in.

"Quinn!" She called the girl shakily. "Quinn, I'm ok, please, don't do this." She said as tears started to slid down her cheeks.

"I hate you, Santana!" Quinn shouted as the Latina punched her once again.

"We're so through, Fabray!" Santana snarled. Before she could carry on with the fight, however, Mr. Schuester stormed in and broke them apart.

"What's going on here?" He asked angrily. "What kind of behavior is this?" He said trying to hold a frantic Quinn. Brittany, who could finally reach her girlfriend refrained her from launching at Quinn.

"Let go of me, Brit!" She struggled. "Let me end her!"

"You're not doing such a thing, Miss Lopez!" Mr. Schue said. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"They were trying to throw slushies at Rachel, that's what's going on!" Quinn growled. "They were going to fucking attack her!" Mr. Schue eyed the cups of slushies being held by the Cheerios and the Jocks and then looked at Rachel's shivering body.

"I want all of you at the Principal's office. Right now." He said. The students groaned. Quinn was still trying to get ride of his strong grip. "Quinn." He called her. When she didn't answer, he turned her around to face him. "Quinn, I want you to take Rachel home. Can you do that for me?" He firmly asked. Upon hearing the brunette's name, the Head Cheerio calmed down instantly and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Mr. Schue smiled and turned his attention to Santana, who was still being held by Brittany and the rest of the teenagers. "You have a lot of explanation to do. Follow me now." He lead them towards principal's office leaving Quinn and Rachel by themselves. The blonde let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and looked at Rachel. The girl looked very pale and Quinn observed that her shivering had gotten worse.

"Rach." She said softly. Her gentle tone only made the brunette cry harder. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the girls waist. "Shh… It's ok now. I'm here." Rachel nodded. She was holding the fabric of the Cheerio's top as if her life depended on it. "Don't cry, baby. They're a bunch of idiots, ok?" She drew small circles on the diva's back while she gradually stopped shaking. It took a few minutes for Rachel's tears to subside. Quinn gently broke them apart and reached out to wipe the brunette's tears away. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Rach. I promise."

"I- I believe you." Rachel said in a small voice. Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take you home now, ok? You need to rest." Rachel agreed and Quinn intertwined their fingers while she led them towards her car on the parking lot. She turned the radio on and chose Rachel's favorite station for a change. The smaller girl smiled softly at her and enjoyed her peaceful ride home. Fifteen minute later, Quinn parked at the Berry's residence. She tenderly stared at the girl.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" The Head Cheerio asked. Rachel nodded smiling.

"I'm fine." She replied. "You, on the other hand, don't look so well. Your lip is bruised." Rachel worriedly pointed out as she carefully traced her finger over the blonde's dry blood. The Cheerio hissed in pain. "Sorry." The small diva said retrieving her hand not wanting to hurt the taller girl even further.

"It's alright, Rach. It'll put some ice on it when I get home." Quinn said smiling. Rachel nodded and shyly let the tip of her fingers trace Quinn's pale cheek. The HBIC sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thanks you for defending me, Quinn." Rachel said. "You were very brave." Quinn smiled and held Rachel's hands.

"No problem, Rach." The brunette smiled back brightly.

"Well, I'd better get in. My dads will be home shortly." She said. Before she could open the car's door, however, Quinn stopped her.

"Rach, wait." The brunette lifted a curious eyebrow at Quinn's sudden nervousness around her.

"What is it, Quinn?" She asked her gently. Quinn took a deep breathe.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me… As in a date, that is." The blonde asked looking hopeful. Rachel blushed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh… I'd love to, Quinn, but…" She hesitated and Quinn grabbed her hand again.

"But?" Rachel sighed.

"Well… I don't think my fathers would approve this. They still have a bad impression of you." The brunette looked apologetic, but Quinn squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"What if I ask them? Will you? Go out with me, I mean?" Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss to blonde's cheek.

"It'll be a pleasure, Miss Fabray." She sweetly said before getting out of the car. Quinn smiled dreamily and almost made a happy dance when Rachel waved at her before she disappeared inside the house. With a beaming heart she drove home. She had to choose the perfect outfit for her future task: convince the Berry men that she was trustable.

"Well, Fabray." She murmured twenty minutes later as she stared at a beautiful summer dress that she would be wearing later that evening. "Operation 'Date Rachel Berry' is a go." She tried to ignore the butterflies on her stomach and with a last nod of encouragement, she started to get ready for her second battle of the day.

**XXX**

Quinn cursed her trembling hands as she waited at the Berry's doorstep. There was no time to chicken up. She had to do that. She had to do that for Rachel. She chose not to throw up when then door finally opened to reveal a confused looking Hiram Berry. The HBIC gulped.

"Good evening, sir." She greeted him politely. The tall man lifted an eyebrow.

"Miss Fabray." He acknowledged shortly. "May I ask what you're doing here at this time of the evening?" Quinn whipped her sweaty hands on the fabric of her dress. Never mind that she was ruining it.

"I uh…" She said hoarsely. The blond cleared her throat and carried on. "I'd like to talk to you and your husband. If that's ok with you that is." She added nervously waving her hands. The situation would be comical if Quinn wasn't so apprehensive.

"Well, that's new." Hiram said rubbing his chin. "C'mon in, then. "He stepped in and allowed her to get into the house. "Rachel is upstairs doing her homework, so I'm afraid you won't be able to see her tonight." He informed her while guiding them towards a small office. Quinn nodded.

"I understand, sir." Once they got into the small room, he motioned for her to sit as he called his husband.

"Leroy, can you come here for a minute, please?" Quinn heard the sound of steps and a few seconds later, Leroy Berry stepped in. His eyes widened when he saw his unexpected guest.

"Miss Fabray? What are you doing here?" Hiram patted his husband's shoulder gently.

"She said she needed to talk to us." Leroy silently spoke an "oh" and grabbed a chair for him to sit down beside Hiram. Quinn gulped again at the sight of the two men right in the front of her.

"Well, Miss Fabray, speak up. What is this visit about?" Hiram asked.

"I… Mr. and Mr. Berry, I'd like to ask your permission to go out with Rachel." She blurted out before she could chicken up. "I'd like to take her out on a date." The HBIC held her breathe as the two men looked at each other in surprise.

"You want to take Rachel out on a date? Did I hear what you said correctly?" Leroy asked. Quinn nodded feeling a little bit more confident.

"Yes, sir." She said firmly yet respectfully. "I know that I've been awful to her in the past…"

"You surely were." Hiram grumbled. Leroy nudged him and motioned for Quinn to continue.

"I know that I don't deserve to be trusted, but I assure you that all I want is to make your daughter happy." She told them. "Rachel is an amazing person, she…" Quinn swallowed a lump on her throat and tried not to blush even further. "… she changed me. She taught me that it's worth it to be nice with people and not expect anything back. She makes me want to be different." Quinn smiled dreamily as she revived her moments with the brunette. "She's so wonderful. I know that I don't deserve her, but even so, I can't convince myself to stay far away from her. She's nice and talented and so beautiful." A sniffle brought Quinn back to reality and that's when she realized what she had said. She was practically drooling about Rachel right in the front of her parents. The HBIC observed that their reactions were completely different: while Leroy seemed to be in the verge of tears, Hiram stared at her sternly.

"Your lip is bruised." He remarked. "Care to explain it?" Quinn looked at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It was nothing." She lied. Hiram huffed.

"Really? Because Rachel told us a different story." He said. Quinn looked at him surprised. Hiram's expression softened. "She told us about your brave behavior at school earlier today. We're grateful for your noble attitude, Miss Fabray." Leroy nodded along. Quinn blushed.

"I'd do it all over again. I won't let anything bad happen to her." Hiram nodded.

"I know. That's why we'll allow you to take her out on a date." Quinn smiled widely.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" She said shaking their hands.

"But there will be rules, young lady." Leroy warned. "You'll have to bring her home at midnight."

"And make sure that you'll threat her well." Hiram added.

"I will. I'll make it special." The men offered her a smile and she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I trust you will." Hiram said. "Now you'd better go home, Miss Fabray. It's getting late." Quinn eyed the stairs longingly and Leroy giggled.

"There'll be enough time for you to talk tomorrow, Miss Fabray. Run along now." Quinn sighed as she followed them towards the front door.

"Thanks again, Mr. and Mr. Berry." They nodded and she walked towards her car. Before she could start the ignition, however, an idea began forming on her mind. Smiling, she carefully tiptoed until she reached a big tree that would lead her to Rachel's window. The light was on and she could see the girl's shadow. Careful not to rip her dress, Quinn climbed up the tree. Ten minutes of sweaty effort later, she reached out and knocked on the glass. Rachel squealed when she saw the taller blonde on the tree wearing a beautiful dress and a content smile on her face.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn said giggling. Rachel opened the window right away.

"Quinn! What are you doing climbing on the tree? You'll get hurt!" Rachel reprehended her. The blonde chuckled trying to get closer to the brunette.

"If I do, you'll be totally worth the fall. Besides, you can always kiss me better." She said with a wink. Rachel blushed.

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you climbing on the tree? Have you never heard about the door?" Quinn pouted.

"Your parents wouldn't let me get into the house to talk to you. They said you were busy with homework. And I wanted to let you know that you have a date on Saturday." The blonde said grinning. Rachel beamed.

"Really? What did you say to convince them?" Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, Miss Berry, this is a secret I'm not willing to tell you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're so silly, Quinn Fabray. I still can't believe you're risking your life on that tree. You could have called me, for God's sake!" Quinn bit her lip trying not to laugh. Rachel huffed. "You're so stubborn!"

"I know." Quinn said. "I just wanted to see you, Rach. A phone call wouldn't be nearly as fun." Quinn said. "Besides, I thought you'd enjoy all this Twilight scenario." She chuckled as Rachel blushed.

"I do. Does it mean I'm Bella now?" The diva asked with shining eyes. Quinn smiled.

"Yes, but with a difference." Rachel frowned.

"Is that why my Edward is a headstrong blonde cheerleader?" She asked amused. Quinn laughed.

"Well, that too… But I'm afraid your guess is not correct." Rachel crossed her arms.

"What is it then?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You're much more beautiful." Quinn stated. Rachel's cheeks reddened even more under the look of adoration on the blonde's eyes.

"Quinn…" Rachel mumbled. The Head Cheerio smiled sweetly.

"I'll let you rest now. I'll go home to plan our date." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Be careful while climbing down on that tree, please." Quinn saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rachel puffed making the blonde giggle. "Good night, Rach."

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel watched as the girl climbed down on the tree and ran towards her car. Sighing contentedly, she closed the window and laid down on her bed. She would never admit it, but she spent a good majority of the night reading Twilight until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. And in her dreams, she was Bella and her adoration for a mysterious, but yet, completely charming blonde was the prettiest story ever told: there was forever waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N2: **So, get ready for the girls date on the next chapter. Sweet times ahead! Now please, review and let me know what you think of this fic so far! And vote: happy ending or sad ending? Also, I'm still looking for a Beta. Does anyone volunteer? =)

**A/N3:** I really need to take a moment to fangirl over Dianna Agron in Italy. How does she manage to be so perfect? She's soooooo beautiful and talented and cute and funny and aahfjdfhjhffhdj! #ohmyfeelings


	8. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Heeeeey! I'm back with a new update and I'd like to thank you all for the very sweet reviews, I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story so far! And a big thanks to my Beta harleysantana23! You're amazing!

Annnnd, I've chosen an ending, but I'll keep it a surprise… =)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Have a nice reading.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

Quinn had been on many dates before. Everytime someone asked her out — or the other way around —, she'd choose a nice dress, apply some make up on her perfect features and wait for whatever her date would throw at her. It was a fling, nothing else. She didn't care if they would call her on the following day or not. Not to mention that usually, she was the one who broke hearts. But this time, everything would be different. This time, the Head Cheerleader was in love.

On Saturday, the blonde had woken up earlier than usual and immediately started to make sure that everything was set up perfectly for her date. She called the restaurant first, only to make sure that they would be holding her reservation for later that night. The manager nearly lost his temper when the teenager got into her HBIC mood, but instantly calmed down as soon as she pronounced her surname. Apparently, being a Fabray held a lot of respect around Lima.

Right after she was done with the phone call, Quinn rummaged her backpack until she found what she was looking for: the list of things she would be doing to woo Rachel during their date. She was trying very hard to remain confident on her plan. She had reread it over and over again, so there was no way it'd go wrong.

Quinn sighed contentedly and looked at her watch: it was nearly five o'clock.

"Time to get ready for your big date, Fabray." She told herself. The girl took a shower and made sure to apply extra strawberry conditioner on her silk hair. Rachel had confessed that she loved the way her hair smelled sometime during the week so she'd bring that precious information to her favor that night. After she got her hair dry, she let it fall into waves over her shoulders and applied a light make up. She put on her simple, but yet classy green dress and stared at her reflection on the mirror. The Head Cheerio silently hoped that Rachel would appreciate her looks.

Quinn had just fastened her slightly high wheeled sandals when she heard the sound of the doorbell shortly followed by her mother's footsteps.

"Quinnie! Your flowers have arrived!" Judy announced. Quinn grabbed her purse and headed downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Excellent! They delivered them just in time." The Head Cheerio said as she eyed the bouquet of gardenias. Judy looked at her daughter up and down and nodded approvingly.

"You look absolutely stunning, honey! Your date is a very lucky person." Quinn blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Mom, listen, I…" Quinn stuttered. "I'm not going out with a… guy. I'm… It's… She…" Judy smiled, shook her head and stepped in closer to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"It's ok, sweetie. I figured it." Quinn gasped and Judy giggled. "Well, you were mumbling a girl's name in your sleep the other day. Rachel, I think. Besides, you wouldn't be buying flowers for a boy, would you?" The younger blonde blushed.

"I guess not. And yes, her name is Rachel. She's the girl from the Spring Play" Judy nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of Quinn's eyes.

"She seems special. Plus, she's a very talented singer if I recall." Quinn smiled dreamily.

"She surely is." Judy tapped her daughter's shoulder and ushered her towards their garage.

"Well, go on then. You don't want to keep your lady waiting, do you?" Quinn chuckled and unlocked her car. Before she could start the ignition, however, she sent her mother a grateful glance.

"Mom?" Judy titled her head in curiosity.

"What is it, honey?"

"Thank you for, you know, being so supportive." Judy offered her a watery smile.

"I love you, Quinn. And as long as you're happy, I'm ok with it." Blowing her mother a kiss, Quinn drove off feeling as if she could lift the whole world with her bare hands. She figured she could even fly to the moon and back without making any efforts. And when the blonde parked in the front of the Berry's residence she also reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to bring Rachel a star on her way back to earth.

"Then again, I don't think I could find a star as bright as her on the whole universe." Quinn said smiling as she rang the bell holding a dozen gardenias and a promise of a perfect date.

**XXX**

"Rachel will be down in a minute, Miss Fabray." Leroy told Quinn as she nervously waited for the brunette's arrival in the living room. She nodded and gulped when Hiram Berry rested a hand over her shoulder.

"And meanwhile, we'd like to have a little chat with you." The taller man said.

"Sure, Mr. Berry. I'm listening." She replied trying not to vomit. The two men smiled amusedly.

"Well, firstly, don't forget that you're supposed to bring her home at midnight. Make sure to keep your eyes on your watch." Hiram advised.

"That's right." Leroy agreed. "And do your best to woo her. This is her first date, so it needs to be special. Am I clear?" Before Quinn could utter a 'yes', Hiram carried on:

"This being a first date also means no sex. So keep your innocent looking hands to yourself." Quinn blushed and wished that the floor would open beneath her feet and swallow her.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Dad! Daddy! Please, don't embarrass her like that." Rachel said giggling. Quinn turned around just in time to see the brunette walking down the stairs with a serene smile on her face. The blonde stopped breathing.

Rachel was _stunning_.

She was wearing a beautiful strapless yellow dress that stopped just above her knees. She had a white cardigan on and her hair was falling graciously around her shoulders. Her make up was flawless and the natural blush on her cheeks made Quinn's heart melt.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered, too mesmerized to say anything else. The small diva bit her lip shyly and stopped on the last stair, making her as tall as Quinn for a few moments.

"Hello, Quinn. You look lovely this evening." Rachel said. Quinn smiled.

"And you look gorgeous, Rachel Berry." She replied offering her the bouquet of gardenias. "These are for you, my lady." Rachel beamed and accepted the flowers. She smelled them and sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Quinn! It was very sweet of you."

"They are not as beautiful as you are, but they represent my feelings for you." Quinn said winkling at the blushing brunette. Hiram and Leroy cleared their throats and Quinn immediately stepped away. She was so drown into Rachel that she had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"S-sorry." She mumbled. Leroy repressed a chuckle.

"Behave, Miss Fabray. Behave." The blonde frantically nodded. Rachel shook her head.

"Daddy, please…" She softly reprehended him. "Can you put my bouquet in a vase, please? I want them to last as much as possible." Leroy nodded smiling.

"Sure thing, pumpkin. Now run along. It's getting late." Rachel kissed his cheek then got on her tiptoe to kiss Hiram too.

"See you later!" She said beaming. "Shall we go, Quinn?" The blonde smiled and grabbed hold of the smaller girl's hand.

"We shall, Miss Berry." The Head Cheerio guided Rachel towards her car and opened the passenger door for the future starlet. Rachel's cheek reddened and Quinn smiled brightly.

The drive towards the restaurant was filled with light conversation. Quinn would tell Rachel about funny moments about the cheerio squad whereas Rachel would ramble about her favorite musicals and actors. Fifteen minutes later, when Quinn parked at a fine looking restaurant, Rachel started fidgeting while shooting Quinn worried glances.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Quinn asked concerned when she opened the door and took the smaller girl's hand.

"I thought you were taking me to Breadstix. Isn't this restaurant too expensive?" Quinn smiled at the girl.

"I thought about Breadstix first, but they don't have decent vegan food. And don't worry about anything, ok? I have it covered." Rachel's doe eyes looked uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Quinn chuckled and gave Rachel's right hand a soft kiss.

"I am sure, babe. Just order whatever you want, ok?" Rachel bit her lip shyly and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "And it was so thoughtful of you. I mean… Usually people forget that I'm vegan." Quinn smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, Miss Berry, believe it or not, but I actually listen to all the things that you say." Rachel giggled.

"Aren't you chivalrous, Miss Fabray?" The blonde girl bowed a little.

"I do my best, my lady."

Quinn found the manager of the restaurant and requested their table. The middle aged man guided them towards a table neatly placed for two. Rachel looked surprised when she realized that it was positioned right in the front of a stage. A very promising band was performing there that night.

They talked for a while and soon their dishes arrived. Rachel had chosen a ginger tofu with mushrooms and Quinn a quiche lorraine with extra stripes of bacon. Rachel shook her head at the girl's choice and persuaded her to take a small bite of her vegan food. The HBIC resisted at first, but it didn't take much for her to give up: Rachel pouted and crossed her arms and sighing, Quinn agreed to give the dish a try.

It was no surprise that Rachel beamed when the blonde admitted that it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"That's no fair." The blond grumbled. "You know I'm powerless when you pout." Rachel giggled.

"Well, I didn't actually know that… But now that you said it, I can think of a few things I'd like you to do for me." Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"Are those things involved on your list?" Rachel tapped her chin while faking insurance.

"Maybe…" Quinn shook her head and chuckled.

"You're far too mysterious, Miss Berry." She said. "But I'm persistent. So tell me, what's the number one of your list?" Rachel grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Miss Fabray, at least not yet." Quinn sighed.

"Well, I won't give up."

"Fierce, aren't we?" Rachel said. "I like it, you know?" Quinn simply smiled and got up from her chair. Rachel eyed her with curiosity.

"That's one of my qualities." The blonde said stopping right in the front of the brunette and offered her hand. "But you know what? I think I'm better at dancing." Rachel smiled shyly finally understanding Quinn's intentions.

"Are you now?"

"Yes. So, please, allow me the honor of guiding you through the dance floor." Rachel nodded and let Quinn place an arm around her waist while the other held her hand. The band started playing Funny Girl and Rachel gasped.

"I can't believe it! This is my favorite song!" Quinn smiled and placed the girl's free arm around her neck as she swirled them around.

"Really? Well, they have a great timing them." The blonde innocently commented. She knew very well that they would be playing that song because she had requested them to do it so. It was the first step of her plan and she was glad that it was running smoothly.

"So, since you're not telling me a thing about the number one of your list, I'll tell you mine." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. She smiled when she felt the girl's tremble.

"What's your number one?"

"I want to get out of Lima." She confessed. "I want to study art." Rachel rested her head on the taller girl's chest and listened to her fastening heat beat.

"I don't think it'll be a problem." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked as she gently run her hand up and down the diva's back.

"I mean that you can do anything." Rachel replied looking into hazel eyes. Quinn smiled widely and kissed the girl's forehead.

"And so can you." Rachel blushed and looked at her shoes.

"I just really like to sing." She mumbled. Quinn gently lifted the girl's chin, making her look at her again.

"I know. And you'll impress all of those people around us." Rachel lifted an eyebrow.

"How so?" Quinn smiled and caressed Rachel's cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel nodded confusedly.

"I do." She said. It was all Quinn needed to hear.

"Then just wait here for a few seconds, ok?" Quinn gently let her go and walked towards the stage. Rachel looked astonished as the blonde whispered something at the man on the center of the stage who smiled and motioned for his colleagues to stop playing their instruments. Then Quinn took the microphone and nervously cleared her throat.

"Uh… Hello." She said. The whole restaurant, plus Rachel stared at her intriguingly. Swallowing, Quinn carried on: "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, but I assure you that you'll thank me later." She said. "You know, there's this girl…" Quinn said smiling at Rachel. "There's this girl who changed my life just a few weeks ago. I used to be a dimwitted teenager who didn't give a damn about rules and I thought that being a cheerleader was all that mattered." The costumers chuckled giving Quinn courage to continue. "But then she appeared and taught me how to be a better person. She taught me how to be nice and not expect a thing in return. I don't think she even knows how special she is, but let me tell you: one day she'll amaze the whole world." Quinn said while watching a tearful Rachel smiling at her. "She'll shine at Broadway and when you hear her singing, you'll know why." Quinn said walking towards a fearful Rachel.

"Quinn… Why… You… I…" Quinn smiled at her.

"Rach… I know that this is not Broadway, but of one thing I'm certain: you can shine everywhere, even in that small stage." She said while whipping away the brunette's tears. "And one day, you'll mesmerize the whole world and I'll be there, clapping louder than anyone else while holding a bouquet of gardenias." Rachel chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to make me cry on our first date." Quinn bit her lip.

"I know. But you weren't supposed to enchant me so badly with your amazing voice either." She joked. "Now go up there and show them what you've got."

And Rachel did. She sang with her heart and soul and stared at Quinn the whole time. The blonde barely blinked her eyes and when all the costumers got up to applaud her, the Head Cheerio kept her promise and clapped louder than anyone. For the second time in only a few days, Quinn caught her breathe when the lights of the stage hit Rachel creating a halo all over her body. And as her heart started beating faster she realized that she would happily spend the rest of her life with Rachel Berry.

**XXX**

"Quiiiiinnn!" Rachel pouted as Quinn giggled while keeping her eyes on the road. "Why can't you tell me where we're going? I want to know where you're taking me!"

"C'mon, Rach, you know I can't tell you." Quinn said amusedly. The brunette huffed and crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because it would spoil the fun." Quinn replied. "And you wouldn't like it, would you?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"At least tell me how far it is. You've been driving for _hours_." The HBIC laughed.

"Always the drama queen. You should check your watch, my lady, because we've been driving for nearly twenty minutes." Quinn informed.

"But it seems like hours." Rachel mumbled stubbornly. Quinn shook her head and slowed her car down.

"Anyway, you'll be delighted to be informed that we've finally arrived." Rachel beamed.

"Oh, thank god!" She said eyeing their current location. After a few seconds of serious inspection, the brunette lifted an eyebrow. "Uh… Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are you sure we have arrived? I mean… We're in the middle of the road." Quinn kept a blank expression but she was finding it difficult not to laugh at Rachel's adorableness.

"I assure you we're on the right place, Rach." She said getting out of the car to open the passenger's door for Rachel. The brunette stood by the taller girl side still not getting what it was all about. Quinn grinned and guided the girl a few steps ahead.

"Ok, Rach, now I want you to put one foot here," she said pointing at the right side of the road. "… and the one other here." Rachel did as she was told and waited for future instructions. When Quinn only kept smiling, she sighed.

"Quinn, you're acting like a crazy person, what's going on?" Quinn smiled.

"Well, right now, you're standing on the state line." Rachel blinked confusedly.

"O…k…?" Quinn chuckled and pointed to a sign which informed the name of the city.

"You're in two places at once." Rachel's eyes widened in realization and then she laughed.

"Quinn! That's amazing!" She said jumping into the blonde's arms. Quinn giggled and twirled her around loving the sound of Rachel's laugh as she did it so.

"Did you like it?" Quinn asked hopeful.

"I loved it! Thank you so much, Quinn." Rachel said beaming.

"No problem, Rach." The Head Cheerio said taking her hand. "Now c'mon, there's a place I want you to see!"

Quinn started her car and drove them to a beautiful gazebo located on a charming park. It was placed on a high point, so they could clearly see the stars from there. Rachel looked stunned.

"This is beautiful, Quinn. How did you find this place?"

"I used to come here with my family a couple of years ago. I though you might enjoy it." Quinn said.

"I surely did." Rachel agreed rubbing her arms. The night had gotten really chilly.

"You're trembling, Rach." Quinn observed worriedly.

"I'm ok. It's just a bit chilly." Rachel said offering her a sweet smile. Quinn smiled back and hugged the brunette from behind, hoping that her warmth would protect the smaller girl from the cold for a while.

"Better now?" She whispered in her ear. She couldn't see Rachel's face, but she was sure she was flushed.

"Much, thank you." Quinn kissed the top of her head and sighed contently.

"What do you feel when you look at the stars, Rach?" The blonde asked while intertwining their hands.

"I feel so many things." The brunette replied while playing with Quinn's fingers. "I feel wonder, joy, happiness… I feel like I'm home." She said turning around to stare at hazel eyes.

Quinn traced the girl's soft features as she tried to record each and every detail of her. Her warm chocolate eyes, her cute nose, her pink and inviting lips… Just all of her.

"Rach…" Quinn whispered hoarsely while bringing her lips closer to Rachel's. "I think… I think I will kiss you now." Rachel stared at her with those innocent doe eyes and Quinn got lost on them.

"I might be bad at it." The brunette said in a small voice. "While we've already kissed on the stage, I can't really say that I'm totally experienced at the art of kissing a-and I might be clumsy while doing it, so…" Quinn placed a finger over the girl's lips, silencing her. The blonde smiled sweetly and caressed her cheeks.

"You're a great kisser, Rachel Berry." And then she closed the final distance between their lips and kissed her. She started slowly, taking her time to learn every inch of Rachel's tasteful lips. She let Rachel explore hers and felt her heart melt at the girl's timid gentleness.

Quinn brought Rachel even closer by her waist and when their body's flushed together, Rachel gasped in surprise into their kiss. The blonde took this opportunity to gently slip her tongue into Rachel's mouth and patiently allowed the girl to get used to their new level of intimacy. It didn't take long and soon they were engaged in a passionate, yet, sweet kiss.

When breathing became an issue, they broke the kiss but kept their closeness. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and sighed happily.

"Rachel," She whispered staring lovingly at the girl. "I love you." It was the first time she had said those words to someone and it felt so right that she was sure she could die of happiness. However, when she felt Rachel freeze in her arms while she started at her with teary eyes, she started worrying. Had she done something wrong?

"Rach?" She called the shaking girl. When she didn't answer, Quinn kissed her tears away and offered her a hopeful smile. "Hey… You're making me anxious here, baby." Quinn nervously chuckled. Rachel looked down at their shoes.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She said in a small voice. Quinn bit her lip and gently lifted Rachel's chin. As she stared at the brunette's shining eyes, she saw everything she needed to know. Rachel returned her feelings, she was sure of it. But for some reason, she couldn't say it back. At least not at that moment.

And when Quinn simply joined their lips again in a meaningful kiss, she discovered that she could wait for an eternity until Rachel was ready to tell her that she loved her back. In the meantime, the Head Cheerio would dedicate every moment of her life in the mission of making the diva happy. No matter what it'd take.

**XXX**

When the clock marked five minutes until midnight, Quinn parked her car in the front of the Berry's house. They shared a small sweet kiss and Quinn came up with her last surprise:

"A fake tattoo?" Rachel asked giggling. "Where did you find those?" Quinn shook her head smiling.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't tell you my secret." She said. "Now c'mon, choose your tattoo before your dads decide to kill me for bringing you home late." Rachel beamed and stared at her options: a butterfly, a rose and a star. She didn't have to think too much.

"The star." She said. Quinn grinned.

"Of course you'd choose that." She giggled when Rachel huffed. "Ok. So, where do you want it?" Rachel reasoned for a few seconds before taking her cardigan off. Quinn suppressed a moan when she glanced at the exposed tanned skin.

"On my shoulder." Rachel said. Quinn smiled and carefully placed the small plastic over the girls shoulder. A couple of seconds later, Rachel was the owner of a bright yellow star. Quinn chuckled.

"There you go, baby. You officially have a tattoo now." Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn's lips.

"Thank you."

"You welcome." Quinn replied. "Now, allow me to bring you home." The blonde girl opened the door for Rachel and guided her towards the front door.

"I had a great time." Rachel said.

"Me too." Quinn smiled. "And… It doesn't have to be the last time." Rachel stared at her surprised.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel Berry," Quinn softly said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." Quinn shouted a 'Yes!" and kissed Rachel. Of course that Hiram and Leroy immediately opened the door at the sound of an excited Quinn Fabray, but they didn't have the heart to reprehend her — not when their daughter looked happier than ever. Instead, they embraced them not even caring for their neighbors' angry shouts. Life was too short to care about it, they reckoned.

"Well, Miss Fabray," Hiram said a few moments later. "I believe we'll have a chat about the open door policy very soon…"

* * *

**A/N2:** Sweet times ahead on the next chapter! Also, Rachel sang 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now' on the restaurant, because ever since I saw Lea Michele singing this song on Glee, I've imagine how great it would be if it was directed to Quinn alone. *_* It's sooo fitting to the Faberry universe! Now pleeeeeease, review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	9. It's Gonna be Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank you all very much for the amazing reviews! I know that I've told you that I love you before, but it won't hurt to say it one more time, will it? It's true, I love you all very much! S2

So, there are some hot and sweet moments on this chapter, but the angst is showing up as well. Things are gonna change soon…

A big thanks to my Beta harleysantana23. You're an angel!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**It's Gonna be Love**

Three months had passed since Quinn and Rachel's first date and it was difficult not to see how incandescently happy they were. The whole school population — teachers included — were shocked when, suddenly, the Head Cheerio walked hand in hand with the starlet. But the girls didn't care. They shared small kisses by their lockers and intertwined their hands whenever they could. Quinn escorted Rachel to each and every class and the diva gladly watched her girlfriend's flips on the branches during the cheerio's practices.

Quinn hadn't given up Glee and Rachel was absolutely delighted to have her girlfriend by her side on their meetings. The blonde was more than glad to make her girl smile, so that's why she'd always arrange a romantic gesture between their classes. Sometimes the HBIC would prepare them a picnic at the auditorium and would always make sure to include vegan snacks. There were times when she would bring her a single gardenia and would softly sing one of Rachel's favorite songs on her ear — and Quinn's heart always swelled when the brunette sighed happily and carried the flower wherever she went.

They went out on romantic dates planned by Quinn, and Hiram and Leroy even welcomed the blonde on their Saturday's movie night with the promise that the girls would respect the open door policy. They tried to as much as they could, but there were times when they couldn't help themselves.

They made out. They made out a lot.

Now, Rachel wasn't very experienced in the art of kissing as she would put it, but Quinn didn't care. In fact, the Head Cheerio was more than glad to teach her everything she knew.

"Q-Quinn… My dads… They… They might…" Rachel mumbled breathlessly while Quinn planted open mouth kisses all over her neck. She was dangerously losing track of her coherent thoughts.

"Relax, baby." Quinn murmured bringing Rachel's body closer to hers by her waist. "The door's open, so we're good. They didn't say anything about us making out with the door open." Rachel giggled as she combed Quinn's hair with her fingers.

"You're insatiable, Miss Fabray." The brunette remarked. Quinn chuckled lightly and gently bit Rachel's pulse point. "Hmm… And stop biting on me like Edward Cullen."

"You love it." Quinn stated while biting her again to prove her point. And as predicted, Rachel gasped and flushed her body even closer to the smirking blonde. "Besides, I can't help it. You smell so good and you're so beautiful. Plus, your lips taste like strawberries." Rachel knew that she was blushing; however, she was also sure that the blonde wouldn't be able to tell since she was already reddened by their heavy activities.

"W-why, thank you, Quinn." She said trying to speak as normally as she could even though Quinn's tongue and warm breathe on her shoulder was making it difficult to be accomplished. "I've always enjoyed applying strawberry lip gloss on my lips and had I known you enjoyed it so much sooner, I'd…" Quinn cut her ramble with a passionate kiss. Rachel moaned and opened her lips to allow Quinn's tongue to play with hers. After three months of kissing Quinn Fabray, Rachel had refined some moves of her own and her heart beamed inside everytime she heard the blonde's sound of approve. The smaller girl gently bitted and sucked her girlfriend's lower lip before deepening it again.

"God, Rach." Quinn said panting when they broke apart. If they hadn't been sitting on the brunette's bed, the Head Cheerio was sure they would have fallen because her legs felt like jell-o. "Just… Wow." Rachel giggled and straddled her girlfriend circling her arms around her neck.

"Don't complain, honey. You're the one who taught me all this." The diva said pouting. Quinn sneered and let her hands wonder through Rachel's back under her sweater. She bit her lip to restrain her moan when she felt the silk tanned skin of her girlfriend.

"And who said I'm complaining, babe?" Quinn said winkling seductively. Rachel giggled.

"Well then." Kiss. "If that's the case…" Kiss. "You won't mind…" Kiss. "If I do…" Kiss. "This." Rachel roughly pushed Quinn against her pillows and lay down on top of her.

"Rach…" Quinn whimpered. Rachel simply smiled and kissed her again. Quinn was in heaven. Every piece of Rachel's boy was connected to hers and as she felt tiny hands gently caressing her cheeks she decided that she had never been so totally happy in her life.

She only forgot to reason that there's always something ready to ruin those precious perfect moments.

"Ahem." Leroy Berry cleared his throat and watched in amusement as the girls quickly broke apart and stared at him with comically wide eyes. "What have I said about intercourse, girls?" He directed his glance at Quinn, who gulped and looked down.

"My apologies, Mr. Berry. I assure you that it won't happen again." She said guiltily. The man faked a stern look.

"Just be glad that it was me who found you. Had it been Hiram you wouldn't be so lucky." Rachel pouted and gently took hold of Quinn's hand.

"Don't blame her, daddy. It was my fault as much as hers." At his daughter's sweet tone, Leroy couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok, honey. Just don't do it again, will you? At least… Not when I'm around." Leroy said winkling. "Anyways dinner is ready. Fix your clothes and come downstairs in five." When he walked out, Quinn released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Gosh, that was awkward." Rachel giggled and combed her hair.

"I told you we could get caught." Quinn groaned and Rachel sat on her lap. "Don't be sad, sweetie. We still have a secret date later tonight, remember." At this, Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel's lips.

"Yeah, of course I do, Rach." The brunette beamed and hugged her girlfriend.

"Good. Do you have everything ready and set to go?" Quinn placed a small kiss right above Rachel's ear and giggled.

"For you, baby, I'm ready for everything."

Rachel blushed and shivered pleasantly. And when she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, filled with love and desire she knew she was in trouble.

And for the first time in her life, Rachel Berry was glad for it.

**XXX**

After they had dinner with Rachel's parents, Quinn wished them goodnight and headed to her car. It was nearly eight o'clock, so it meant that she'd have to wait ten more minutes for Rachel. Sighing contentedly, Quinn started her car and drove a few meters until she got into the next block.

Now, Rachel didn't like to lie to her parents and neither did Quinn — especially because Hiram would break her frail frame with a finger if he ever found out about the girls secret —, but they knew that the Berry men would never allow them to meet so late at night for a date during the week. Especially because the said date was set on the cemetery in order to see the stars.

Love takes risks, right? And it was no secret that Quinn would do anything to please Rachel.

After exact ten minutes, Quinn saw Rachel's figure approaching her car and smiled.

"Hey, babe." Quinn greeted her girlfriend with a sweet kiss when she got into her car. "Do you think they noticed you sneaking out?" Rachel shook her head and fastened her seatbelt.

"I don't think so. I told them that I'd get some homework done then I'd go to bed." Quinn smirked and started driving.

"You're getting good at it, Miss Berry." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, that's what happens when you have a sweet criminal as a girlfriend." Quinn giggled and nearly drove off the road. Rachel yelped and put her hands over her heart. "Quinn Fabray! I demand that you keep your eyes on the road!" Quinn nodded still chuckling.

"Alright, alright, miss!" She said. "But don't pretend you don't enjoy spending time with me." Rachel groaned and Quinn smiled amusedly. Not being able to ignore her girlfriend's adorableness any longer, Rachel giggled and started singing Britney's hit. By the time she got into the verse "and I hear people talk trying to make remarks, keep us apart", Quinn parked her car in the front of the cemetery and politely opened the passenger door for Rachel.

"Always a gentlewoman." The brunette said blushing.

"You deserve it, baby." Quinn said winkling. She opened her truck and got Rachel's telescope and a heavy backpack. Rachel tried to help her carry all of their things, but Quinn dismissed her with a gentle wave of her hand. Smiling, the brunette made her away towards the middle of the cemetery with Quinn right on her tracks. They settled the telescope between a few gravestones and Quinn started rummaging her backpack.

"Hey, Rach?" She called her girlfriend.

"What is it, baby?" Quinn smiled at the term of endearment and offered Rachel a small piece of paper. There were some coordinates written all over its surface.

"Can you find this star for me, please?" Rachel smiled.

"Sure, honey. Just give me a second, ok?" Quinn nodded and took this time to put a blanket over the newly cut grass. Noticing the movement, Rachel looked at her girlfriend briefly.

"A blanket?" Quinn smirked.

"Yep! I also brought hot coffee and some cookies." Rachel bit her lip.

"Miss Fabray… Are you trying to seduce me?" Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you seducible?" Rachel smirked, feeling her cheeks reddening.

"Maybe." Quinn laughed amusedly and watched nervously as Rachel kept the search for the star. Five minutes later she finally found it.

"Here it is, Quinn!" She announced happily. "But why did you want me to find this one?" Quinn took a deep breathe and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Because I gave it your name." She simply stated biting her lip. Rachel stared at her confusingly.

"What?" Quinn caught a carefully wrapped up paper from the pocket of her dress and gave it to Rachel.

"It's official. It's from the International Star Registry." Quinn told her proudly. Rachel unfolded the paper and felt her eyes moisten at the sweetness of her girlfriend's act.

"Quinn…"

"One day, when your name shines on Broadway, the world will know that somewhere in the galaxy there's a star named after you. And I'm sure that, just like me, they'll immediately realize that, even if it's beautiful and full of energy, it will never compare to you." Quinn said while whipping away the brunette's tears. She kissed Rachel's forehead and whispered in her ear: "It will never compare to you because you're amazing, Rachel Berry. And I love you. I love you so much." Rachel's response was to join their lips in a tender kiss.

There was no rush as they stroked each other's lips under the stars. Rachel hadn't said that she loved Quinn back, but the blonde knew that she was making her feel it over and over again every time she pulled her closer by the kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Rachel whispered when they broke apart. Quinn smiled and guided them towards the blankets. The Head Cheerio sat down with Rachel's back pressed against her chest. She kissed the top of the diva's head and circled her waist to bring her even closer. Rachel sighed and rested her head over Quinn's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"What's the number one, baby?" Quinn asked after a while. She didn't expect Rachel to answer the question, but she figured that it wouldn't hurt to try.

"It's silly, really." Rachel shyly said. Quinn kissed her temple.

"Nothing you wish to come true is silly, babe. Not for me." Quinn's statement gave her courage to continue:

"Ever since I was little I dreamed to have a successful last year at High School." She said. "I would win nationals and would go to New York right after that. By the age of 25, I'd win a Tony and…" She hesitated and Quinn cradled her body so she could stare into chocolate shining eyes.

"And what, Baby?" Rachel bit her lip shyly.

"And then someone would be waiting for me on the backstage with a beautiful bouquet. They would get down on their knees, declare their undying love for me and ask me to marry them. The ceremony would be beautiful, of course and after a year or so, we'd have kids. I want two." Quinn smiled dreamily as she imagined this scenario between Rachel and herself. And as she kissed the girl of her dreams, she mentally made a promise that she would make everything in her power to make the girl's wishes come true.

They watched the sunrise on the next morning and the entire time Quinn's heart was telling her that, indeed, she's never been so happy in her seventeen years on earth.

**XXX  
**

"How is your relationship with Rachel going?" Brittany asked Quinn as they were getting ready to leave after a heavy cheerio practice. Santana snarled and the smaller blonde ignored her.

"It's going great, Brit." She replied gently. She knew that Brittany was being genuine and that she never actually intended to do any harm at Rachel. In fact, Rachel had told her that Brittany was always nice to her whenever they shared classes.

"I'm so happy for you, Q!" The taller blonde said beaming. "I like Rachel. I wish we could go out on a double date…"

"No way in hell, baby." Santana said staring coldly at Quinn. "I'm not going out with the traitor and the dwarf." Quinn fisted her hands and did her best to ignore the Latina. The last thing she needed was to get suspended because of a stupid fight.

"Don't be so mean, San." Brittany reprehended her girlfriend. "I wish you two would stop fighting." She said sadly. Quinn sighed. True to be said, she missed spending time with her friends, but she knew they were in different worlds now. She was comfortable with who she was and there was no way in hell she'd become a selfish girl again. She loved Rachel too much to do something stupid like that.

"Listen, I actually wanted to ask you something, B."

"If you're trying to convince her to go out with you in a foolish double date I swear to God I'll kill you, Fabray." Ignoring Santana's threaten, Quinn carried on:

"You're a great dancer, right?" Brittany nodded happily and Quinn grinned. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join the Glee Club. We're missing some members and I thought you'd be a great addition to our group. Sam and Mike from the football team said they'll be joining." Santana huffed while Brittany beamed.

"Really? You think so?" She asked hopefully. Santana grabbed her elbow and made her look at her.

"You can't join this stupid club, baby! This is insane!" The Latina said. Quinn watched as Brittany pouted and smiled. She knew that it would be the death of Santana.

"But, babe, I wanna join it! I'll be able to dance more and sign Britney Spears songs. You know you love it when I sing Toxic for you when we…"

"Ok, ok, too much information, baby!" Santana cut her off. "But that's different; you can't go on and show your secret weapons to the whole school." Brittany frowned confused.

"But I don't have any guns, San. It's illegal." She whined. Giggling Quinn took it as her cue to leave.

"Well, I have to go now, Rach is waiting for me." She said grabbing her backpack. "But please Brit, make sure to consider my offer, ok?" Without shooting Santana another glance, Quinn made her way towards the parking lot feeling very satisfied with herself. Even thought she was sure she had heard Santana sending some nasty curses in Spanish at her back.

**XXX**

At Friday, Quinn wanted to take Rachel out to watch some movies but she changed her mind as soon as she saw her girlfriend by her locker that morning. The brunette's usual tanned skin was pale and there were dark circles around her beautiful chocolate eyes. Quinn immediately got worried. She approached the diva's locker and carefully rested a hand over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you not feeling well?" Quinn asked. Rachel offered her a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm ok, Quinn. I just didn't sleep well, that's all." The blonde looked unconvinced.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Rach. You look pale." She said as she gently run the tip of her fingers over the dark circles under the girl's eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Afraid that her girlfriend might fall, Quinn brought her closer by the waist. "I'm taking you home, Rach. You need to rest." Rachel quickly opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not going home, Quinn! I have to get to class! A-and it'll ruin my grades if-if…" Sensing that the girl was getting too agitated, Quinn gently placed a finger between her lips to silence her.

"Shh, baby. Ok. It's ok." She said while rubbing her back up and down.

"I'll be ok, Quinn. I promise." Rachel said after a while. Quinn wasn't so sure, but nodded for her girl's sake. She pecked her lips tenderly and grabbed her backpack.

"Ok. But we'll be going home as soon as school ends, ok?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Can we watch Funny Girl?" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, Rach, we can watch Funny Girl." Rachel beamed but Quinn noticed that she was doing it cautiously. It didn't help her to get less concerned.

The clocked worked slowly that day and Quinn couldn't wait for it to end. She wanted to make sure that Rachel would get plenty of rest when she got home, but not before she got something to eat: the brunette barely touched her food during lunch time.

When the bell rung, Rachel kept her promise and met Quinn on the parking lot. After they shared a sweet kiss, Quinn drove them home and made Rachel lie down on the couch as she got them some snacks. The diva complained when she eyed the juice being offered to her, declaring that her stomach was making funny flips, but Quinn would have none of it.

After five more minutes of whining, Rachel drank the juice winning a bright smile from Quinn. The blonde then put Funny Girl on the DVD and rested Rachel's head over her shoulder.

The movie was on its first minutes when Quinn noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep on her.

"Rach?" Quinn called her while she caressed her hair. "Baby?" The blonde rested her hand over the brunette's forehead and got alarmed when she felt how warm the girl was. "Jesus, baby, you're burning up." She murmured more to herself than to Rachel. Carefully, Quinn laid Rachel down on the couch and caressed her cheek.

"C'mon, baby, open your beautiful eyes for me." Quinn said. Rachel moaned and slowly opened her eyes. They seemed unfocused for a moment. "There you are, Rach. I missed you, you know?" Quinn said smiling. Rachel returned it but winced in pain.

"Quinn… The movie… We…" She mumbled.

"You fell asleep on me, baby." Quinn said softly while she combed Rachel's hair with her fingers. "You have a fever, Rach. Do you have some medicine somewhere?" Rachel nodded sleepily.

"They-they are on the kitchen's counter. There're a blue one and a red one on its top. Bring me both. I also need a small box… It's yellow." Quinn nodded and grabbed the medications Rachel had told her about. She watched as the girl put six different pills over her hand before she swallowed them. The girl drank the glass of water Quinn had brought her gratefully.

"Rach?" Quinn hesitantly called the girl. "Why did you take so many pills?" Rachel sighed and closed her eyes.

"They-they help-help me. I'll… I'll be ok." She told her tiredly. Quinn stared at her girlfriend worriedly and decided to don't push her. She'd question her about it later when she was feeling better.

"Can we… Can we watch the movie now?" Rachel asked with her eyes still closed. Quinn chuckled at the cuteness of this.

"I don't think you'll be able to watch fully today, baby." She said kissing her feverish forehead.

"I'm not… I'm not tired." Rachel whined. Quinn giggled.

"Yes, you are." She said as she gently carried the girl bridal style towards her room. Never before had she been so thankful of the cheerio's training. It felt amazing to carry Rachel like that. "You're gonna rest now, Miss Berry." The brunette sighed softly and nodded.

Quinn gently laid her down on the bed and put a comforter over the diva's small frame.

"Stay with me?" Rachel whispered make some room for Quinn. The blonde smiled and got into the bed with her girl.

"Always." She whispered as she embraced the girl and joined her in a peaceful sleep.

Later that evening, Leroy and Hiram would stare at them from the doorframe with matching pained eyes.

"It's not fair, Hiram. Our little girl…." Leroy whispered trying not to cry. His husband circled his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, baby. I know." He whispered sadly.

"What about Quinn? She needs to know. We can't keep it from her." Hiram nodded.

"I agree. But it's not our role to tell her." He murmured. "Rachel is the one who needs to tell her and I'm sure she will in the right time."

* * *

**A/N2:** Soooo, there will be some angst on the next chapter… Be ready for some tears! Now, pleeeeeease, review and let me know what you think! =)

**A/N3: **I just have to say that I'm really sad about the fact that Dianna won't be on season 4. Whyyyyyyyyyyy! I want my Faberry, this is not fair at all. Maybe we should demand the deleted scene from On My Way since Ryan has a Twitter account now. It's the least he can do since he's been ruining our hearts with all that Finchel shit. Anyone wanna join me?


	10. Awake in the Infinite Cold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/N:** Heeeeey! I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and following this story. You make me very happy and I love you all very much! S2 A special thanks to my Beta harleysantana23. You are amazing!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Awake in the Infinite Cold**

"C'mon, Rach, please? Just one more bite." Quinn begged with a cute pout. Rachel eyed the vegan hamburger being offered to her and frowned when her stomach protested against the smell of it.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, Quinn." The brunette said with a hint of sadness on her voice. Quinn scooted closer to her girlfriend and kissed her briefly under the colored lights of the auditorium. She had brought them there with the hope that Rachel would actually eat something during lunch time, but she was miserably failing in her task.

"At least take a sip of the orange juice, baby." Quinn said reaching for a small bottle. "I did it myself, so you can't possibly say no." Rachel giggled at her girlfriend adorableness and accepted the liquid. The Head Cheerio watched as the diva took slow sips of the juice and grew even more concerned when Rachel's shaking hand rested on her stomach.

"There. I drank it all. Happy now?" Rachel jokingly said giving Quinn a sweet peck on the lips.

"Very." Quinn said while beckoning her finger. "C'mere. Let's cuddle for a little while." Rachel beamed and sat on Quinn's lap. As always, the blonde's heart skipped a beat when the brunette's back pressed against her chest. She wondered if Rachel could feel how much she loved her by the simple contact.

"Your heart is beating so fast." Rachel observed while she intertwined their fingers. Quinn chuckled. Apparently the girl could feel it.

"It always beats fast when you're near me." The HBIC said. "Do you want to know what it's saying right now?" She asked kissing Rachel's temple. The starlet hummed happily and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What does it say?" Rachel curiously asked.

"It says, Rachel Berry, I am and always will be, unconditionally in love with you." Quinn whispered in the girl's ear. "It says that I want to have you in my life forever and that I'm extremely proud to date the shiniest star this world has ever known." She stated. Rachel bit her lip as she tried very hard not to cry. "It says that I want to wait for you at the altar, have talented babies with you and grow old with the most gorgeous singer I've ever had the pleasure to meet. It says…" Quinn murmured as she gently titled Rachel's chin to stare at shining chocolate orbs. "…it says that I love you very much." Rachel smiled teary and kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"It's not fair." The brunette whined. "You're always making me cry, pretty blonde Cheerleader." Quinn shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry… Tiny Jewish teenager." She kissed Rachel before she could complain and when she felt the girl's warm tongue playing with her own, she barely remembered her surname. It could be Vanilla for all she cared, because that's what Rachel's lips tasted that day and it was more than alright.

"Quinn? Are you still with me?" Rachel asked amusedly when they broke apart. Quinn had her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

"Your kisses will be the death of me, Rach." Quinn said. "I'm serious. I can't live without them anymore." Rachel's smile lessened as she looked down at their hands.

"Don't exaggerate, Quinn." She whispered. "Besides… One day you might have to." Quinn lifted an eyebrow and lifted Rachel's chin. She got alarmed when her girlfriend avoided eye contact.

"What are you talking about, Rach?" She asked. "Don't you want me?" Quinn sounded so heartbroken that Rachel couldn't help but stare into worried hazel eyes.

"Of course I do, honey." She honestly said. "I want you. I want you so much that it scares me." She whispered. Quinn gently cupped her cheeks and wiped away a single tear that had escaped.

"Why does it scare you, baby?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head and tried to back away, but the blonde wouldn't let her. "Tell me why, Rach. Please."

"I-I can't." The brunette stuttered. "I'm so sorry, Quinn." The bell rang at the same time Rachel ran off the auditorium leaving a confused Quinn Fabray behind. She couldn't understand what went wrong and why the diva was keeping so many secrets away from her. First, the medications, then the fear, which was clearly not letting the diva expose her true feelings towards her.

Sighing, Quinn got her backpack and walked to her next class with a single thought: find out what was truly happening to her girlfriend. She wouldn't give up until she got her answers.

That's what Fabray's do after all.

**XXX**

Things didn't get any better during the following days. Quinn tried to talk to Rachel, but the brunette refused to answer any questions concerning her medications or her fear on their relationship. The starlet still wasn't eating properly and the fact that she was losing weight and sporting a paler complexion didn't help to lessen the blonde's worries.

Rachel was also avoiding Quinn as much as she could. She no longer waited for the HBIC outside school for a ride home and every time Quinn set up a date on the auditorium during lunch, the diva would convince her to head to the cafeteria instead. With the presence of the Glee kids, there was no way Quinn could question what was wrong.

Deciding that she would most likely get her answers at the privacy of Rachel's house, the Head Cheerio didn't waste time and headed there as soon as Sue Sylvester released her from the hard practice of the day. Taking a deep breath of encouragement, she rang the bell and anxiously waited for her girlfriend to answer the door.

Only that she wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Leroy greeted her with a pleasant smile. Quinn smiled back. She was glad that they were getting along just fine after Hiram and Leroy noticed how much she cared for Rachel. They were even on the first name basis for the blonde's delight.

"Hi, Leroy. Is Rachel home?" She asked expectantly as she tried to take a peck inside the house above Leroy's shoulder. The man shook his head.

"She's not, Quinn, I'm sorry." He said. "Didn't she tell you that she'd go out with Hiram today?" Quinn looked down at her shoes in disappointment.

"No, she didn't. In fact, she's been kind of avoiding me lately." For her astonishment, Leroy didn't seem surprised at all by this fresh piece of information. "Leroy? What's going on?" She asked. He sighed and stepped aside.

"Why don't you come in? You can wait for Rachel while we eat some cookies." Quinn nodded and followed Leroy towards the kitchen. They stayed in silence for a few moments while the short man prepared them a steaming cup of cocoa. Quinn was so confused that she didn't even care that she was drinking soy milk.

"So, Quinn," Leroy said taking a bite of his cookie. "How's school going? Rachel told me that you applied to Yale." Quinn nodded rather distractedly.

"I did. They might send me a letter by this week." She told him.

"That's great!" He said beaming. "I'm sure they'll accept you. Rachel will be so proud of you." He guaranteed. Quinn smiled at the mention of her girlfriend.

"I'm very proud of her too." She affirmed. "She's the most amazing girl I've ever known." Leroy smiled feeling a little surprised at Quinn's affectionate tone.

"You really like her, don't you?" He asked staring into shining hazel orbs. Quinn bit her lips.

"I love her, Leroy." She confidently said. "I've never felt this way for anyone before and I just…" She swallowed a lump on her throat and tried not to weep in front of Leroy. "She changed me. She taught me so much in such a little time and now I don't know how to live without her. I want Rachel everyday and all the time. I want to cuddle her, take care of her and tell her that my heart is hers. She's my first thought when I wake up and the first thing I see when I dream." She confessed in a whisper. She didn't dare look at Leroy, not when she had just declared her undying love for the starlet for the first time in the front of the starlet's father.

"I didn't know your feelings for Rachel were so deep." Leroy admitted. Quinn nodded and stared at him, glad when she met sympathetic eyes.

"She's everything to me. That's why I'm so worried that something wrong is up." Leroy sighed and looked down at his cup. Quinn reached out and gently grabbed his hand. "What's going on, Leroy? Why is Rachel taking so much medication? Why can't she tell me her true feelings?" She couldn't keep the anxiousness way from her voice, but she didn't care.

"It's not my role to tell you this, Quinn." Leroy said tapping the blonde's hand. "Rachel is the only one who has the right to tell you what's going on with her life right now. But please, don't doubt her love for you." Quinn shook her head.

"I never doubted her love for me. I just want to help her." She said.

"Quinn?" A small voice said from the entrance of the kitchen. Leroy and Quinn turned around surprised to find Rachel and Hiram staring confusedly at them. The HBIC immediately walked towards her girlfriend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Baby…" She whispered before kissing her on the lips. "We need to talk." Rachel nodded slowly and searched for her fathers' approval.

"Go ahead, pumpkin. Just don't be out too late." Hiram said.

"I promise I'll take care of her, Hiram." Quinn said while she intertwined their fingers. The taller man smiled and waved his hand.

"I know you will, Quinn. I trust you." With their blessings, Quinn guided Rachel towards a beautiful park just a few blocks away from the brunette's house. The sun was going down and it created a beautiful halo all over Rachel's body. Quinn noted that the diva was trembling slightly, even thought it was pleasantly warm outside. The HBIC took her Cheerio jacket off and gently wrapped it around Rachel's frame.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel gratefully said giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips. Taking advantage of the brief contact, the blonde took a step closer and deepened the kiss. She circled her arms around Rachel's wait and felt small hands caressing her neck. After four days of avoidance, Quinn finally felt at home in the brunette's arms.

"I missed you, babe." Quinn murmured when they broke apart. Rachel sighed and stood on the tip of her toes to rest her forehead against the Head Cheerio's.

"I know. I missed you too." Rachel said.

"Then why were you avoiding me?" Quinn asked confusedly. Rachel looked down at her hands and took a step back. "Rach? What's wrong?" The Head Cheerio tried to approach her, but Rachel raised her hands and took two more steps back. Quinn stopped and felt her heart beating faster.

"Quinn, I… I'm sorry for causing you so much pain those last couple of days." Rachel said in a shivering voice. "It wasn't my intention, it's just that… I had some serious issues to deal with and I didn't want to worry you." Quinn shook her head in disbelieve.

"But you got me worried either way, Rach. Please, tell me what's going on." The blonde supplicated. Rachel gulped and hesitated for a moment. "Baby?"

"I-I'm sick, Quinn." The starlet said it in such a low whisper that Quinn thought she had misunderstood it.

"What?" Quinn asked with a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry, Rach, but I didn't understand…"

"I'm sick." Rachel repeated more forcefully this time. Quinn's smile died down. "I have Leukemia." It was if a weight had fallen down over the Cheerio's shoulder. She didn't want to believe in what Rachel had just told her. It wasn't possible. Her girlfriend had a wonderful life ahead of her. She'd go to NYADA. She'd shine at Broadway. They'd get married!

"B-but…" Quinn stuttered not caring if her tears were falling freely down her cheeks. "You're eighteen, Rach. You're perfect. Your doctor might have misunderstood…" Rachel shook her head sadly.

"I've found out two years ago, Quinn, and it seems like the treatments aren't so efficient anymore. At least that's what the doctor told me today." The brunette said. Quinn was in shock. Was this some kind of punishment? If that was the case, it wasn't fair. Not with Rachel.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Rach?" She asked brokenly. "Why didn't you let me help you?"

"The doctors said I should go on and live my life normally as best I could and I… I just didn't want anyone acting weird around me." Rachel confessed for Quinn's astonishment.

"Including me?"

"Especially you!" Rachel said finally breaking down. "Everything was going fine before you happened. I was accepting it, but now… I'm so angry and so afraid, Quinn. I don't know how to act anymore!"

"Then let me in, baby." Quinn pleaded trying to envelop Rachel in a hug. The brunette shook her head. "Please, Rach. I love you so much, don't push me away!"

"I can't, Quinn. It hurts so much!" Rachel said crying.

"Baby, please. Please, Rach, don't do this." Quinn sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel whispered as she turned around and ran away.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out but the brunette was gone. She let her knees sink into the grass as she let out a cry of frustration and pain. Why was this happening to Rachel? The girl was the nicest person she had ever known, she didn't deserve to get through this. Why was God punishing the girl?

"Why are you doing this to her?" She screamed at the sky. "Why did you choose her? She has so much to live for, damn it!" The Head Cheerio cursed punching the ground with all she's got. "This is not fucking fair, do you hear me? This isn't fair!" Her sobs were rocking her body, but she didn't pay any attention to it. "Is it because of me?" She whimpered. "If it is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll get better, I promise, just please, don't take her away from me. I love her so much!"

Quinn didn't know how long she just stayed there crying and pleading. But when she headed home exhausted and emotionally drained she promised herself that no matter how hard Rachel tried to keep her away, she wouldn't go anywhere. She loved her so much to do this.

That night, she cried on her mother's lap and as much as she wanted to accept Judy's comforting words, she couldn't stop whispering Rachel's name over and over again. She prayed before she slept.

And for the first time since she could remember she hoped her pleas would be enough.

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm sorry for the sadness on this chapter, but it had to be done. Also, blame it on the Bridal Shop scene that was so perfect and gave me all those feelings while I was writing this chapter. Seriously, Quinn is so in love with Rachel it hurts! How can RIB deny it? And really, I'm scared of Ryan's sudden kindness… He must be up to something. Anyway, right now, I love him!

Now, please, review and let me know how what you think of this chapter! Pleeeeeeease?


	11. I Bought a Ticket to the End of the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! But some relatives of mine came over and I had to stay away for a while. But now everything is back to normal and I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much for the sweet reviews, you make me very happy!

A big thanks to my beta harleysantana23!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**I Bought a Ticket to the End of the Rainbow **

Quinn woke up as soon as the sun rose the following day. She took a shower, put on a simple dress and a cardigan and drove off without her breakfast or telling her mom that she was leaving. The truth was her thoughts hadn't left Rachel since the previous night. She loved the girl dearly and couldn't imagine her life without the adorable diva. The HBIC decided that no matter what the starlet said, she would be by her side forever.

The Head Cheerio drove a few miles out of town until she reached her destination: a flower farm with the most beautiful roses she had ever seen in her life. As soon as she parked her car, a handsome middle aged man approached her with a genuine smile.

"Is my vision playing tricks with me or is my favorite flower really here?" He asked offering Quinn a hug. The blonde girl chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"There, there, Uncle Robbie, you're suffocating your most charming niece." Robbie broke their embrace and laughed out loud.

"Oh dear, how modest you are." He mocked her with a charming British accent. "Don't let Frannie hear you."

"I won't." Quinn promised as the man guided them towards the floriculture. Quinn took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. It was one of the rare occasions when she felt like home. Lately, the feeling was stronger when she was with Rachel.

Robbie had been observing his niece since she got there and he just knew that something was wrong. Quinn wasn't showing off her cocky attitude like she usually did and her smile didn't reach the corner of her eyes. He wasn't used to see the teenager like that.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked. "You hadn't joked about my old fashioned hair yet, so something must be seriously bothering you." Quinn smiled sadly as she toyed with a red tulip that reminded her of Rachel's inviting lips.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Perhaps, but I think it's mainly because I know you too well." Robbie winkled. "C'mon, kiddo, tell me what's wrong." Quinn sighed. It was impossible to hide anything from her uncle.

"There's this very special girl that I like…" She started shyly. Robbie smiled warmly. It was no secret for him that Quinn was into girls. In fact, he had been the first person she had confessed it at the age of fourteen and honestly, he was ok with it, as long as she was happy.

"So, has someone finally conquered your heart, hmm, stud?" Quinn blushed and nodded.

"It's impossible not to fall in love with her, Uncle Robbie. She's so talented and kind and beautiful." Robbie chuckled at her dreamy tone.

"Well, if is she's all that, then why are you so sad? Doesn't she like you back?" He asked turning the sprinklers on and opening an umbrella to protect them from becoming drenched. Quinn took a shaking breath as she eyed the small drops of water adorning the flowers like tiny tears. She tried not to whip like them.

"Quinnie?" Robbie called her worriedly.

"She's… She's sick, Uncle Robbie." She whispered trying to ignore the stupid lump on her throat. "She has leukemia and I'm terrified. I'm fucking scared because I can't lose her." Robbie didn't have the heart to reprehend her for cursing because he had never seen the girl so broken before, not even when his idiotic brother left them for a silly younger woman. He had no doubt that his niece was completely different from Russell. She was capable to love and to change for the better, and he would proudly support her, no matter what.

"Oh, honey. C'mere, everything will be ok." He soothingly said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Quinn buried her head on the crock of his neck and allowed her tears to break free.

"I love her, uncle Robbie. We can't be apart." She sobbed.

"Shh… It'll ok, sweetie. She'll be fine". Robbie said as he caressed her golden hair. The HBIC nodded, trying very hard to hold on to the words of hope from her uncle. She broke the hug and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"She's avoiding me but I'm not going anywhere." Quinn fiercely guaranteed. Robbie smiled encouragingly and rubbed her hair.

"You spoke like a Fabray, doll face." He said proudly. "Go get your girl, tiger!"

"That's why I'm here." Quinn said smiling teary. "I need help from the master of the flowers himself." Robbie chuckled.

"Well then, miss." He said handling Quinn a basket. "Follow the master of romance. And don't forget to call me when she falls into your waiting arms to tell me everything in details."

**XXX**

Every Sunday morning Leroy Berry went out to exercise in order to keep his body in good shape. He usually came back home by ten, and he was used to seeing the same things over and over again: his neighbor yawning as he feed his dog, his newspaper hanging by his roof thanks to the paperboy's terrible aiming and Mrs. Foster taking a sunbath with her hideous glasses on. However, this Sunday was different. He certainly wasn't expecting a tall and athletic blonde adorning his front porch.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing the hundreds of different flowers on his yard. The blonde added the last bouquet of gardenias by the door and smiled at the man.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leroy. Please tell Rachel this." She said. Leroy put his hands over his mouth as he smiled.

"Well, it's crystal clear to me that you won't." He commented touched by the sweet gesture. "And I'm glad, Quinn. Very, very glad." The Head Cheerio nodded pleased and walked towards her car.

"My mom must be worried because I haven't left a note telling her where I am, so I'll go home." She regretfully told him. "Do you… Do you think it'll be ok if I stop by later?" She asked biting her lip expectantly. The short man chuckled at the adorableness of this.

"Yeah, I think so. Her inner diva won't be able to resist those flowers." Feeling loads better after his assurance, the blonde waved goodbye and drove off. Leroy chuckled as he admired Quinn's sweet handwork and noticed that each flower held a note written by hand. Just as he was about to read one, the front door opened to revel a surprised Rachel. The brunette stared at all the flowers wide eyed before focusing her attention on her father. Leroy giggled and raised his hands in defeat.

"Don't look at me, honey. It was your girlfriend's doing."

"What?" She asked confusedly. Leroy smiled and handed her a yellow tulip along with a note.

"It seems like she really loves you, Rachie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll lecture your Dad on how he should be romantic like Quinn to heat up our marriage." He said winkling.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She smelled the flower and read Quinn's neat handwriting: _"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May… Did you know that yellow tulips mean 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile'? It's so true. I'm sure the sun is jealous because I don't need him to warm me up. I have my own personal star."_ Rachel giggled at the adorable note and reached for a mistletoe hanging by the door. She wondered how Quinn had found those on that time of the year. She laughed when she saw that Quinn had drawn a miniature of herself with the cutest pout ever. The mini-Quinn said: _"My lips are so sad… Can you kiss them better?"_ She eyed a bouquet of orange blossoms and smiled teary when she read the heartwarming words. _"'I'll love you, baby, always. And I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine, 'till the heaven burst and the words don't rhyme'. Orange blossoms mean eternal love and that's us, baby. Be my Mrs. Fabray-Berry one day soon."_ Rachel's heart beat faster when she read those last words and she couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face.

Quinn really loved her and she wasn't leaving her. Her defenses were useless and honestly, she was tired of fighting against her feelings. There was an amazing girl out there who wanted her more than anything that was willing to be by her side through those difficult times.

And she sure as hell wouldn't walk away from her.

**XXX**

The last person Quinn expected to find having a tea with her mother was Santana Lopez. Out of her Cheerio uniform, the Latina almost passed for a sweet and innocent girl. However the blonde knew her better and decided not to let her guard down.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired almost savagely. Santana looked down at her steaming cup of tea in guilt.

"Quinnie! Where are your manners?" Judy reprehended her. The HBIC didn't back down.

"Have you decided that you want to humiliate me even further by poisoning my mother against me?" Quinn mocked. "Very mature, Lopez. Too bad I don't have time or the patience for this shit."

"Quinn Fabray!" Judy yelped but Santana shot her an unusual calming smile.

"It's ok, Mrs. F. I deserved that." The brunette confessed. "I've been a bitch to her and Rachel lately. If the roles had been reversed, I'd probably behave the same way." Quinn huffed and crossed her arms still not buying Santana's kindness.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you girls alone for a while." Judy said walking towards Quinn to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Take it easy, Quinnie." She warned.

Silence descended on them as soon as the older blonde walked out. Santana was focusing her attention everywhere but Quinn while the Head Cheerio kept her gaze upon her, as if daring the shorter girl to offend Rachel again.

"So…" Santana started timidly. "Your mom called me and told me about Rachel." Quinn gasped in disbelief.

"She did what?" Santana cringed at Quinn's angry tone. "Oh, that's just great. She told just the right person." Quinn said pacing. "Well, then, are you here to laugh? Because I swear to God, Santana…"

"Shut up. Q." Santana said. "I'd never do that." Quinn laughed bitterly.

"Oh, really? And I should believe you because… Oh that's right! I shouldn't because you make our lives miserable!" Santana got red and got up facing the taller girl.

"I'm not that much of a bitch! I'd never laugh at this!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't give credit to the girl who wanted to throw slushies at my girlfriend!" Quinn retorted.

"People change, Fabray, and you, of all people should know better!" The Latina fired back. "You should know better because you've fucking fallen with love with her after a stupid prank and now you should calm your ass down and let your best friend support you through this!" Both girls just stood there, breathing heavily and trying to keep their tears at bay. They failed miserably.

"I've… You've... How…?" Quinn muttered helplessly. Santana smiled weakly and rested a hand over Quinn's shoulder.

"We've done bad shits through our school careers and, somehow, Berry has taught us some important meanings without even noticing." Santana stated. "She's taught a headstrong and careless HBIC how to love…" She held back a chuckle when Quinn scoffed and carried on: "… and she's taught this fierce and totally amazing Cheerio how to grow up and stand up for her best friend and her girl." Quinn laughed through her tears. Santana was being cocky, but she knew it was her way of being genuine.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Quinn said. "She's the nicest person I've ever known." The brunette nodded.

"I've got your back, Q. And Britt, Puck and Finn are with you as well. They'd like you to know that." Finally swallowing her pride, Quinn stepped in and hugged Santana.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely. She felt hot tears trickle down her shoulders. Apparently, she wasn't the only one breaking down.

"Don't mention it." The shorter girl said rubbing Quinn's back soothingly before stepping out. "We're together at this, so if there's anything we can do, just let us know." Santana informed her. Quinn whipped her tears and smiled as a plan began to take form in her mind.

"Well… Actually there is something you can do…"

**XXX**

Quinn huffed as she tried to find the pair of her boot. She was sure she had hanged them by the door, so how had the damn thing disappeared? It was Murphy's Law all over again, and honestly she didn't have time to deal with it. Not when she wanted to be at Rachel's house so bad.

"Fuck! Where is the damn boot?" She exasperatedly said to herself while she threw all she could put her hands on away in order to find the object.

"Mom? Have you seen my boot?" She asked.

"Is this what you're looking for, by the chance?" inquired a soft and amused voice by the door. Quinn froze in place for a moment then slowly turned around to face an adorable Rachel Berry.

"Rach," Quinn whispered as she immediately wrapped the small diva in her arms. Rachel dropped the boot she was holding and circled her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm so glad you're here." The Head Cheerio murmured in the starlet ear letting her senses get drowned in the sweet aroma coming from Rachel's hair. The brunette tried to back away, but every time she took a step back, Quinn leaned in closer, practically fusing their bodies in pleasant warmth.

"Baby, shh…" Rachel soothingly said as she caressed soft blonde hair. "I won't run away." Quinn whimpered and didn't move. "Quinn…"

"No." The Cheerio said holding on her for dear life. The brunette managed to take hold of Quinn's cheeks without breaking their embrace. She met shining hazel orbs and melted when she found so much love reflected on them.

"I won't leave you, Rach. Ever." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"I know and I don't want you to." She confessed. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"Are you afraid?" The blonde asked in a tiny voice. Rachel closed her eyes for a few moments.

"To death." She finally said. Quinn swallowed a lump on her throat and Rachel gently grabbed a strand of golden locks and pulled them. "Lighten up." The HBIC frowned painfully.

"It's not funny, Rach."

"I know, it's just…" Rachel said with moistened eyes. "I'm afraid we'll be apart." Quinn got the meaning and shook her head.

"Baby, that will never happen." She stated kissing the brunette. "Nothing will keep us apart, trust me." Rachel nodded as Quinn kissed her tears away.

"I do, Quinn. I love you." It was the first time the girl had said those words out loud and Quinn felt like her heart would actually explode of happiness. It was cliché to think of the Big Bang or the outburst of a thousand suns, but she really couldn't find another way to describe that perfect moment. Besides, metaphors are important, aren't they?

"Say it again." Quinn asked. And Rachel did, over and over again so they could record each syllable, whispering along thundering heartbeats during everlasting milliseconds, seconds and minutes of joy.

They kissed and smiled, holding on to each other. They felt so lucky to have found what so many people take decades to acquire. Each brush of delicate fingers and sweet wavering of honest declarations held their mutual wishes of forever.

**XXX**

"Baby, why did you put this blindfold on me? What's going on?" Rachel asked as Quinn held her securely around the waist and guided her through the desert corridor of the school. Quinn giggled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Patience is a virtue, babe. Just wait, we're almost there." Rachel huffed.

"But I don't want to be late to Glee!" She whined. Quinn chuckled.

"You won't, I promise." Rachel muttered under her breathe and yelped when she tripped on her own shoelace. Quinn held her tighter against her body.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said exasperated. "I demand you take this thing off of me right this second! I want all my senses back and while I find your guidance very charming and cozy, I'm afraid I'll fall sooner or later and bring you down along with me." Quinn laughed out loud.

"When, then, miss, since you find me cozy, I have no other option but to carry you properly." And before Rachel could protest, Quinn carried her bridal style. The brunette held onto her girlfriend's neck as if her life depended on it.

"Quinn! Have you lost your mind?"

"I have. Don't you know I'm head over heels for you, baby?" Rachel blushed and Quinn placed a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips. "Anyway, here we are!"

"Where is 'here'?" Rachel asked. Quinn didn't respond. Instead, she kicked the door opened and got in with the girl of her dreams in her arms.

"Damn, Q, I though you said this was a place to sing, not your honeymoon." Santana said amusedly. Rachel froze in Quinn's arms.

"Quinn?" The blonde smiled and gently put Rachel down.

"Did they get married, San? Why didn't Quinn invite us?" A puzzled Brittany asked.

"They didn't get married. It's just that Q likes the honeymoon idea better." Puck teased.

"Shut up, all of you. I think it was sweet of Quinn to carry Rachel." Kurt said. Rachel was confused than ever. She didn't understand why Kurt was in the same room as Puck, Santana and Brittany. It didn't make sense.

"Quinn?" She questioned again. The blonde kissed her forehead and unfolded her. Her first thought was that it was a dream, a very strange dream. There, in the Glee Club, sat Puck, Finn, Brittany and Santana and all of them were smiling at her. Like truly smiling. Sam and Mike where there as well and Mr. Schue looked like he had won on the lottery.

"Surprise, babe," Quinn whispered in her ear. She looked at her girlfriend questionably. "Well, now Glee is complete: twelve members. And we'll go to New York." She announced proudly. Rachel was speechless.

"You can bet on it, Q. I want to sing at the empire state of mind!" Santana said and the rest of the group clapped in agreement.

"We'll show them what we're capable of." Artie said.

"And you'll be our star." Quinn said to Rachel intertwining their fingers. "We can't make it without you Rach. We just can't." Rachel smiled brightly and hugged Quinn.

"I love you so much." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, save the make out session for later." Santana said. "It's time for business." As their practice started, Rachel couldn't wipe the bright smile off of face. She just couldn't believe that they had a chance to go to New York and win Nationals. Now, she knew they had a long path to cross, but as long as she had Quinn by her side, everything would be totally worth it.

"Thank you for making my Number One come true." Rachel said resting her head on Quinn's shoulder as Santana and Brittany sang Cherish.

"Baby," Quinn said kissing the top of her head. "I'd do anything for you. Besides the number on is far from being complete. You have yet to become Mrs. Fabray-Berry."

* * *

**A/N2: **Sweet and hot times ahead, but also be ready for some angst on the next chapter. Now, pleeeeeease, review and let me know how I'm doing so far!

**A/N3:** Is it only me or are you guys also worried about Quinn's destiny on season 4? Seriously, Ryan's 'great plans' for Quinn doesn't sound too pleasant in my ears. I mean, he did hit her with a truck last season, so… #prayingalready


	12. I Think I Saw You Cry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Finn would be in the army forever and every episode would be Faberry Heaven.

**A/N: **Heeeeey!Guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! It's just that I have a big test coming up and I've been studying like crazy. But I already have some chapters finished, so it won't take me too long to update the next chapter, I promise!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, don't forget to tell me what you think of it so far!

A special thanks to my Beta harleysantana23!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**I Think I Saw You Cry**

Rachel had just gotten ready for bed when she heard a strange noise coming from her front yard. She debated for a second if she should take a look at her garden by the window or not, but after a few moments of uncertainty, the starlet firmly chose the second option.

First, because she didn't want to be hosted by criminals; and secondly, because she sure as hell wouldn't let them to see her clad in her brand new Power Puff Girls pajamas.

So she just stood there, quietly like a statue, trying to listen to what they were saying in what seemed to be forced hushing tones.

"Damn it. I still don't know why I agreed to do this." Criminal #1 said. Rachel frowned when she realized that the illicit person was, in fact, a woman. Not that it made a difference for her anyway. In the end, she would probably end up robbed, so…

"Aw, c'mon, baby. I know you're excited. Haven't you told me once that you've always wanted to do this?" Criminal # 2 sweetly questioned. The small diva was surprised yet again to find out that it was another female speaking.

And then a third woman announced rather indignantly:

"Hell to the no! You're not making out in front of me!"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you! You'll wake Rachel up!" said Criminal #4. It was an additional girl, of course. But not just any other girl, Rachel realized. Not only did this young woman know her name, but she also pretty much sounded like a certain Head Cheerio she loved.

Biting her lip in amusement, Rachel kept listening to the now familiar voices.

"Blame it on Aretha Franklin here, Q. She fucking started it!" Santana growled.

"Me? You were the one complaining!"

"G-g-guys, p-please d-d-don't f-fight."

"Oh, stop stuttering, Lucy Liu, we all know that you can speak normally and shit."

"Honey, don't be so mean."

"I'm simply stating the truth, babe."

"It's still mean."

"God, what will it take for you guys to shut up? If Rachel wakes up, I swear I'll…"

"You won't do a thing, Ghost of Grace Kelly, 'cause we're doing you a freaking favor. And what's up with these stupid costumes? We look like Mr. Schue."

"Shut up."

"I mean, this is bad and we look so ridiculous -"

"Shut the fuck up!"

" – like those foolish boy bands from the 90's."

"That's the whole point, Lopez. Rachel liked them, ok? So quit it." The mentioned brunette was grinning from ear to ear when she understood where this was going. She did her best to control her anxiety, because really? She had the best girlfriend in the world. There was no arguing with that fact.

Rachel heard a few more grumblings, sighs, stuttering and complains of 'Ouch! You stood on my foot!' before a familiar melody started playing just above her window. The starlet fixed her hair and managed her brightest smile.

It was time to shine like a Juliet.

She opened her window just as Quinn started singing the first verses of **As Long As You Love Me**. Rachel smiled and covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at her own personal version of Backstreet Boys: there was Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina all dressed in suit vests and ties. They wore their hairs loose and Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from shining blonde locks moving graciously as Quinn danced along the choreography.

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm living my life in your hands…_" The HBIC sang winking at Rachel. The brunette bounced joyfully and almost melted on the spot when Quinn sent her a charming smirk right after Santana sang "_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind risking it all in a glance"_.

Apparently the girls had spent a long time rehearsing, because their dance moves where flawless. Of course that Rachel gave Quinn the highest score, especially because the blonde kept sending her _those_ looks.

When the group reached the main verses of the song, the neighbors started to poke their heads out of their windows to see what the commotion was about. Hiram and Leroy Berry rushed into Rachel's room and squeezed the small girl between them in order to see the Backstreet Girls of Lima.

"Dad! Daddy! A little privacy, please?" Rachel requested.

"Shush, pumpkin, this is getting interesting!" Leroy enthusiastically declared gaining a hum of approval from Hiram.

"Quinn is serenading _me_! Stop stealing my spotlight!" The diva groaned marching downstairs to watch her girlfriend sing and dance from even closer.

Meanwhile, Quinn was distraught when she realized that she was performing a song to her future fathers-in-law instead of her beautiful girlfriend. However, as soon as she considered stopping, a Power Puff pajama caught her eye by the front door. She smiled and walked towards her. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina softly sang on the background as Quinn took Rachel's hand and stared at her with all the love she could muster. Those chocolate orbs were her beautiful oasis and she wanted nothing more than to get lost on them.

She took a last deep breath and sang the last notes of the song in a soft lower tone so Rachel would know for sure that those words were meant for her only.

"_As long as you love me..._" The melody coming from the small CD player they had brought quieted down and the other four girls discretely stepped back a little to give their friends some privacy. They left just as Rachel launched herself at Quinn, enveloping the girl in a tight hug.

"How can you be so sweet?" She asked sending warm puff of breathes towards Quinn's neck. The taller girl chuckled and circled her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." She said kissing Rachel's cheek. "I'm sure The Temptations were singing about you when they said they'd got so much honey the bees envied them." Rachel giggled and leaned in to kiss Quinn's waiting lips.

"I love you. I love you so much, Quinn." The Head Cheerio smiled like a fool and easily lifted Rachel from the ground twirling her and saying over and over again how much she loved her as well. The blonde laughed along when her girlfriend screeched, giggled and held on to her for her dear life.

"So cheesy." Santana said as she and the group approached them. "I swear you two have more sugar than Willie Wonka's factory."

"True!" Hiram and Leroy agreed from the window. Both had big smiles on their faces. Santana had a huge one too, but tried to mask it with a roll of her eyes. Quinn gently put Rachel down and shook her head at her friend.

On her side, Rachel kept staring at Santana timidly with fluttering eyelashes that made her look like those adorable new born kittens from Disney. She nervously played with Quinn's tie afraid to make the first move. Even though Santana and the rest of Quinn's friends were now on Glee, she still felt uneasy near them, especially Santana.

"San? Don't you have anything to say?" Brittany asked her girlfriend. The Latina cleared her throat and took a step closer to Rachel.

"Yeah, so, Berry." She stuttered. "Since now you're dating Q, I thought It'd be cool if we, you know, hang out." Rachel's eyes widened comically just as Brittany poked Santana's ribs.

"Baby..." The taller blonde warned. Santana gulped and nodded.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting like a… Like a bitch sometimes." At that, Quinn lifted an eyebrow and Santana huffed. "Ok, I admit it. I was a bitch all the time. But I've changed. Do you think you can give me a chance to be your friend?" The Cheerio asked with expectant eyes.

Rachel bit her lips and looked up at Quinn. Her girlfriend smiled and nodded and it was all she needed to beam and jump into Santana's arms. The Latina grinned and patted Rachel's back rather affectionately. Brittany squealed and hugged them with all she had.

"I'm so happy that we're all friends now!" She said kissing the top of Santana and Rachel's head. "I'll totally plan our double date as soon as possible." Santana smirked and broke the hug trying to discreetly wipe a tear away.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Ber- Rachel." The brunette smiled.

"It's alright, Santana. Everybody makes a mistake now and then." Santana nodded.

"I guess. Just don't think I won't tease you about your pajamas though, especially now that we're friends."

"Yeah, Rachel, I preferred your Barbra Streisand pajamas." Mercedes said stepping in. Tina nodded along.

"We told her it was hideous, but she didn't listen to us." Leroy intervened. Rachel gasped as the group started laughing.

"I like it, ok? Quit it." Quinn just shook her head and kissed her girlfriends temple.

The group stood there for a little bit more, simple enjoying each other's company. Rachel was delighted with her new friendship and soon Santana grew accustomed with Rachel's spontaneous hugs. It was a bit past midnight when the Berry's send them home and after thank you's and waves from their friends and a sweet kiss from Quinn, Rachel laid down to sleep with a serene smile on her face.

Even with all the adversities she had to fight against, she considered herself lucky. She had found comfort, support and friendship.

And above all, she had found love in the form of a charming Head Cheerleader. More than ever, Rachel didn't want to let her go. Ever.

**XXX**

Three months quickly passed by and as expected, the New Directions won Sectionals and Regionals thanks to the teens' original songs and Rachel's solos. They would be going to New York in three weeks and the small diva just couldn't wait to step into her favorite city.

In the meantime, Quinn had applied to Yale and had gotten an early acceptance, much to Rachel's delight. As much as the Head Cheerio was happy with her new step in life, she couldn't be fully satisfied about it, because Rachel was refusing to apply to NYADA. The brunette was insecure and hopeless most of the time, which lead to heated discussions and tears.

By the end of February, however, Quinn finally convinced the starlet to give it a chance and Rachel sent her letter to the university rather unsurely. The truth was her health wasn't getting any better and more than once; she had to leave classes earlier to attend to the doctor.

Quinn wanted to accompany her whenever she went, but Rachel refused to let her cut classes to be with her. Not that the blonde obeyed her anyway. Every time Rachel got into the hospital, she found Quinn, casually leaning against a pillar with an adorable smile on her face.

Rachel's heart always fluttered at the sight and later on she would be grateful to have her girlfriend to lean in when she felt weak and sick from the various medications she had to take.

She was also getting used to being carried everywhere by Quinn. She actually enjoyed the piggybacks the blonde gave her whenever she thought the brunette was pale or uneasy — which sadly was happening a lot during the last few days.

Hiram and Leroy fully trusted Quinn now and even let the HBIC sleep in the same room as Rachel. Their baby girl seemed so happy they didn't have the courage to upset her with frivolous issues.

They had gone out on a date that early march night and happily let Quinn stay with their daughter. They felt safer, even, knowing that Rachel was being taken care. And Rachel, well, she was absolutely delighted to have her girlfriend all by herself.

They were cuddled on Rachel's bed simply enjoying each other's company, the movie long forgotten. Sweet small kisses soon turned into a make out session and Quinn was finding it difficult to slow it down. In fact, Rachel only seemed to add fuel to it.

"Rach…" She breathed out as her girlfriend planted sweet kisses all over her neck. "Baby, I can't… I'm not… Oh, God." She moaned when she felt a gentle bite on her shoulder. It would leave a mark and she didn't care a bit.

"You what, sweetie?" Rachel asked joining her lips to Quinn's once again. Before their tongues could battle for dominance, the blonde broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against the brunette's and let their irregular breathing mix.

"I'm enjoying this too much." Quinn confessed. She pecked Rachel's lips and practically whimpered when she had to pull back. "If we don't stop soon, I won't be able to control myself."

Surprisingly, Rachel smiled and placed their joined hands over her frantic beating heart. "I don't want you to." She stated.

"Rachel…"

"I don't want you to control your desires, Quinn. And I certainly don't want to hold mine back too." Rachel said as she traced delicate fingers up and down Quinn's ribs. The Head Cheerio moaned at the longing touch. She didn't need a mirror to acknowledge that her eyes were a dangerous shade of bright green.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby. The first time it… It can be painful and I…" Quinn trailed off. Rachel rested a finger against the Cheerio's lip.

"Shh… I know, honey. But I trust you. I know you'll make it special." The diva said offering her an encouraging smile. "We don't know what the future will bring, Quinn and if I don't get to spend too much time with you I want to make sure we'll live this love with all we have." Quinn frowned and looked away.

"Don't speak like this. Just don't." She pleaded. Rachel kissed the blonde's cheek and turned her attention towards her again.

"I want you. I'm ready." Rachel said laying down on the bad and pulling Quinn on the top of her. "Make me yours, Quinn." She whispered.

Quinn stared into chocolate pools and searched for any trace of uncertainty. When she only found love and undeniable passion she finally freed her longing and brought their bodies impossibly closer.

They went slow as they lovingly explored every inch of skin they could put their hands and lips on. Quinn, in special, was reverently touching Rachel and made sure to whisper I love you's at every chance she got. They made love like there was no tomorrow, but also with the hope of forever.

Rachel was the first one to fall asleep after their mind blowing experience and Quinn was more than happy to cradle the small brunette against her while feeling slow breathings against their slightly sweated bodies. She gently ran the tip of her fingers up and down Rachel's arm and rested her cheek over the diva's head.

"I love you so much, baby. Please, don't make me live without you." She said before joining her girlfriend in a peaceful slumber.

**XXX**

Nationals were only a week away and the atmosphere was tense at Glee Club. Mr. Schuester tried to convince them to perform a 70's song, but the teens stubbornly refused to do it. In the meantime, Rachel's inner diva was back at full force and she didn't hesitate to reprehend whoever messed with the choreography she had planned.

"How are we supposed to win this if you guys keep dancing like this? They'll throw tomatoes at us!" She said. Her teammates groaned and resumed their moves again, especially with Quinn sending them her famous HBIC glare. Finn Hudson certainly was receiving lots of them.

The Head Cheerio had admitted long ago that she kind of liked it when Rachel was all bossy; however, she was rapidly starting to rethink her conceit. Her girlfriend was so focused on the competition that she was forgetting to take her medications at the right time. Quinn had to remind her about it all the time, only to receive exasperated sighs and occasional tantrums.

"I'm perfectly fine, Quinn! We have to think about Nationals!" The starlet said as Quinn told her to take her pills for the fifth time that day. Their rehearsals had just ended and the Head Cheerio was having a hard time convincing her girlfriend to head home.

"Rachel, please, stop being so stubborn and take those pills already!" Quinn said running a hand through her golden hair.

"I need to keep rehearsing! And I told you I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Quinn retorted. "You're pale, Rachel, and I can see your body trembling!" Rachel crossed her arms against her chest to hide her shaking hands.

"It's not! You're seeing things!"

"Oh, yeah? So I was dreaming when I saw your nose bleeding earlier?" Rachel looked up at her in defiance.

"Yes, you were." Quinn sighed and stepped closer taking hold of Rachel's hands. They were cold and clammy.

"Rachel, please, just take them, ok? For me?" Rachel stared into worried hazel orbs and lost her self control. Besides, she couldn't deny it that neglecting her health wouldn't help her to get to New York.

But more importantly, she shouldn't let her doctors words haunt her like that all the time.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Quinn kissed her forehead and watched Rachel swallow the six different pills. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling haunting her since the beginning of that week. She shook it off when Rachel smiled brightly at her and kissed the girl hoping to forget about the uncomfortable grip on her chest for a while.

**XXX**

For her angst, it turned out that her bad feeling came true. It was just past midnight when her phone vibrated with a call from Hiram. He explained in a despaired, hushed whisper that Rachel had felt bad during the night and that they immediately had called an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

She didn't wait for any further details and quickly got out the bed and threw on a Cheerio Jacket and a worn off pair of jeans before running to her car.

Quinn was aware that she was way over the speed limit, but she really didn't care. All she wanted was to get to Rachel. Ten minutes later, she parked outside the hospital and rushed into the building. She spotted a receptionist and nearly tripped on her way to the desk.

"I'm here for Rachel Berry. Please, where's her room?" She frantically asked.

"Are you family?" The woman asked. Quinn got even more impatient.

"I'm her girlfriend, ok? Just tell me where she is!" The receptionist merely shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not family, you can't see her." Quinn seriously wanted to punch her in the face.

"Are you deaf? I just told you I'm her fucking girlfriend! If you don't tell me now where she is I'll…"

"Quinn?" A voice called out by the end of the corridor. She turned around and saw Hiram. She ignored the woman's complains and ran to him.

"Hiram! Where's Rachel? How's she? Can I see her?" She asked anxiously. Hiram gently hugged her and caressed her hair.

"Shh, it's ok now, Quinn." He soothingly said. "She'll be ok soon; the doctors are giving her some new medications. Apparently she's been stressing her body too much lately." Quinn's adrenaline started to subside, giving place to sobs.

"It's my fault." She murmured against his chest. "I should have taken more care of her, I should have…"

"You've been amazing, Quinn." Hiram cut her off. He was rocking her like a little girl and honestly, she felt like one. "I'm so glad that Rachel has found such a caring girlfriend like you, so don't even go there, ok?" Quinn nodded and dried her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Can I see her?" She asked hopeful. Hiram nodded.

"Yeah, she's sleeping now, but you can see her." He guided her towards Rachel's room and sent angry glances at whoever tried to argue with her presence there. Once they got into the brunette's room, Quinn quickly hugged Leroy before sitting on a chair beside Rachel's bed.

Hiram and Leroy just stood by the door watching as Quinn lovingly kissed Rachel's forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. The blonde whispered sweet little nothings to Rachel's slumbering form and held on to her hand for dear life. The men left to get a cup of coffee and give Quinn a little privacy.

When they came back, they weren't surprised to find to girl carefully lying beside Rachel as she kept a secure arm around their daughter's waist. They smiled and threw a blanket over Quinn, knowing too well that she wouldn't be leaving Rachel's side until she got released from the hospital.

* * *

**A/N2: **So, this fic is coming to an end (only three or four more chapters to go) and I've been thinking about the next one I'm going to write. So far, I have three ideas and I'd like you to vote:

A) Twilight!Faberry ('Cause vampire!Quinn is just… Wow!)

B) HP!Faberry (Following the one shot I posted 'Honey, You Smell Like Love')

C) Titanic!Faberry (I just love the idea of a free Quinn, who lives her life the way she wants it, just like Jack. Not to mention the drawing…)

So, which one do you prefer?

Now, please, review and tell me what you think of this chapter! My birthday is coming up on Saturday, so make me happy!

**A/N3:** I wouldn't tell you this until the very end of this fic, but the Faberry Heaven plus the poll on After Ellen is making me very emotional, so… I'll write both ends; happy and sad! I just hope you'll like it!


	13. Who Holds the Stars Up in the Sky?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Oh my God! Guys, you're amazing! I don't have enough words to explain how happy I am for your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! And I also love those who added this story to their favorites and alert list. I just want to hug all of you!

And a special thanks to my wonderful Beta harleysantana23.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Who Holds the Stars Up in the Sky?**

Rachel had been in the hospital for three days and in that meantime, Quinn had refused to leave her side. Leroy, Hiram and Judy had tried to persuade her to go home to take some rest, but she didn't listen to them. The Head Cheerio was afraid that if she stepped out of the room for a minute, Rachel would wake up scared and disoriented or in any kind of pain. She just needed to be there to whisper sweet little nothings in her ear and kiss her forehead until the nurse decided to appear.

Hiram attempted to send her away one more time, because the dark circles around her eyes weren't looking very good against even paler skin. He took careful steps towards the sleeping girl on the uncomfortable chair and gently ruffled her golden hair. Quinn woke up startled and focused her tired hazel eyes on Hiram.

"Wha-what happened? Is everything alright with Rach?" She asked looking back and forth between Hiram and Rachel. The man sighed.

"Rachel is fine, Quinn. She won't be awake for at least a couple of hours, I think." He informed her. "You, on the other hand, look like you're ready to pass out." Quinn shook her head so abruptly that her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm not tired. I'm gonna stay here with Rach." Hiram brushed her hair away from her face and smiled.

"Honey, Rach will be upset with you when she wakes up. She'll be expecting to see a hot cheerleader, not a zombie from Resident Evil." Quinn giggled.

"Well, I'm afraid she'll wake up to see her adorable little zombie then, because I'm not leaving this hospital." She stubbornly declared. Hiram pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now I'm just glad I bought reinforcements." He said opening the door and letting Santana and Brittany in. The Latina marched in with annoyingly over confident steps and stopped right in the front of Quinn with a deep frown.

"Get the fuck out of this chair and come with us, bitch." She said and then looked up at Hiram. "Pardon my French, Mr. Berry, but Q here is very stubborn and wouldn't get it in any other way." The man chuckled.

"I figured that. And don't mind me; I'll go get some coffee in the cafeteria." She watched the man go and stared rigidly at Quinn again.

"Get your sweet ass out of this chair, Q." Quinn huffed and crossed her arms.

"Like hell I will! Have you forgotten who the captain is, Lopez?" The HBIC asked in defiance. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's arm, forcing her to get up.

"I don't give a shit if you're Sue's precious Head Cheerio, 'cause right now, I'm dragging you home like a fucking cave woman. You can kick me, you can punch me, hell you can even curse me, but I'm gonna take you home like a boss."

"If you refuse, she'll go all Lima Heights on you, Q." Brittany said. "And Lord Tubbington will help her." Quinn hissed and tried to set her arms free from Santana's grasp.

"I won't leave Rachel." She said squirming and puffing. "Can't you guys see that she needs me? Let me go, Santana! Damn it!" Santana refused her request and silently asked for Brittany to help her hold their fighting friend.

"Rachel will be fine, Q, her fathers will be here with her." Santana reasoned. "You need to sleep a little bit and eat something. Hell, you even need a fucking shower."

"I'm not tired!" Quinn growled.

"You look like shit, Q." Santana said.

"That's totally true. And don't worry about Rach; I'll keep her company until you get back." Brittany offered.

"I won't go." Quinn whimpered. "I won't leave her. I want to see her when she wakes up to make sure everything is ok. She's my life now, can't you understand it?"

"I have the best girlfriend in the world." A weak and raspy voice murmured from the bed. Quinn gasped in surprise and finally got free from her friends' strong grasp. She turned around to find the sweet and tired smile of the girl of her dreams.

"Baby, you're awake." Quinn said as she carefully sat down on Rachel's bed. She leaned down and kissed the brunette's pale lips. When they broke apart, she brushed Rachel's bangs and caressed her cheeks. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"A little dizzy" Rachel admitted, "but I'm not feeling any pain."

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Quinn asked ready to go after the middle aged woman who was taking care of the small diva. Rachel shook her head and took hold of the Head Cheerio's wrist.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I just want you to go home to get some rest." Quinn huffed and Santana shouted her approval.

"Thank you!" The Latina said taking a step towards the brunette's bed and kissing her forehead. Rachel giggled.

"There's no need to thank me, Santana, I'm just doing my job." She winked. "Now, please, take my obstinate girlfriend home before she passes out on me." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not tired, Rach. I'm going to stay here with you, end of the story." Santana started murmuring curses in Spanish and Rachel kissed Quinn's hands.

"Baby, I'm much better now. Please, don't worry too much." Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but Rachel cut her complains off. "Shh, don't argue, sweetie. I need you to go home to come back to me fully rested, ok? Just do as I say." Quinn whimpered and gripped Rachel's hand harder.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said in all her diva glory. "If you don't go now, I won't kiss you for an entire week. And I'm serious." Quinn gulped and reluctantly stood up.

"Wanky!" Santana teased.

"That's not fair, Rach. Not fair at all." Quinn said pouting. Rachel simply smiled.

"Just go, honey. I'll be fine."

"I'll stay here with you, Rach!" Brittany excitedly said as she sat beside Rachel's bed. "I brought my laptop, so we can watch _Fondue for Two_. I interviewed Lord Tubbington!" Rachel giggled.

"That's great! I'd love to watch it."

Seeing that her girlfriend would be fine, Quinn reluctantly decided to accept Santana's ride home. She kissed Rachel one more time and thanked Brittany for the help.

"I'll be back soon, love." She told Rachel by the door. "Don't forget me, ok?" She joked. Rachel chuckled and blew her a kiss.

"Now that's something that will never happen, honey. There's a huge Q letter right on the bottom of my heart where you claimed it ever since I met you."

**XXX**

Quinn slept for six hours straight. When she woke up, she took a long shower and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just as she approached the extent, an amazing smell of ham filled her senses. She blushed when her stomach growled.

"Oh dear, did you hide a bear under your shirt or something?" Judy Fabray teased when her daughter sat down on the kitchen's balcony. Quinn giggled.

"It's nice to see you too, mom." She said pushing a plate near her. "What are you cooking?"

"Marmalade-glazed ham. One of your favorites." Judy said and Quinn hummed in approval.

"I'm starving."

"I know. Rachel called me just as you left the hospital telling me you were refusing to sleep and eat. You worried the girl too much, Quinnie." The older woman reprehended her. The HBIC sighed and looked down.

"I didn't want to leave her side." She whispered. Judy nodded and kissed her daughter's temple.

"I know, baby. But you also need to stay physically strong. So, go wash your hands while I serve you my amazing dinner." Quinn sniggered and did as she was told.

They spent the meal talking about Rachel's current condition. Quinn told her mom that the doctors were considering calling specialists from other states to analyze Rachel's health. The younger blonde grew even sadder when she confessed that the Berry men would have to work very hard to get the money for the treatment.

"But I'm going to help them." She informed her mom as she played with her fork. "I saved some money for eventualities and I'm going to give it to them. It's not much, but, you know… I want to help." Judy watched Quinn's premature adult posture and couldn't help but be extremely proud of her daughter. There was a young woman in the front of her who had so much strength, certainty and love that she couldn't help but want to cry in a bittersweet happiness.

Instead, she hugged Quinn and ruffled her head.

"I love you." She said. Quinn smiled and returned the embrace.

"I love you too." Judy wiped her eyes on the tip of her sleeve and playfully shooed Quinn out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure Rachel wants to hear you say that too, so go brush your teeth before you go to the hospital, ok?"

"Alright, I'll send her your love!" Quinn shouted going up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Judy found herself dialing a number she swore to herself she would forget. But sometimes making sacrifices were necessary and Quinn and Rachel surely deserved it. So when Russell Fabray answered the phone, she held all her resentment back and went straight to the point.

"Russell, it's Judy. Listen, there's something you'll have to do for me…"

**XXX**

Two days later, Quinn was getting back to the hospital after a quick trip home to collect her school books. Rachel refused to let her grades drop because of her health, so she asked Quinn to fulfill her on their homework.

The Head Cheerio greeted some nurses on her way and when she turned the final corner that headed to Rachel's room, she found her girlfriend being pulled forward a wheelchair by a smiling Leroy. She smiled confusedly and dropped on her knees in the front of the brunette.

"Rach? What's going on?"

"I can go home, Quinn!" The starlet beamed. "Your mom paid for my new treatment, so I only need to come here twice a week to take the medications." Quinn stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? My mom did this?" She asked smiling wildly.

"It's true, Quinn." Leroy said with a teary smile. "She met us yesterday while you were with Rach and told us she wanted to help. She was amazing."

"She truly is." Quinn agreed leaning in to kiss Rachel.

Hiram, who was talking to the doctor, shook his hand gratefully and walked up to his family. His smile widened when he spotted Quinn.

"Quinn, I can't thank you enough." He said as he enveloped her in a tight hug. Quinn smiled and shook her head humbly.

"Don't thank me; it was all my mom's doing."

"Either way, I'm just glad my daughter has found such an amazing girlfriend." He said kissing her check and allowing her to guide Rachel's wheelchair.

When they reached the hospital doors, Quinn insisted on carrying Rachel towards the Berry's car and the brunette promptly accepted what she called a "charming and spectacular way of leaving the hospital". The blonde giggled and after a quick trip, she carefully placed her girlfriend on the backseat of the car. She pecked Rachel's lips and smile adoringly at her.

"Will you go home with us?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head no and the starlet instantly pouted.

"Aw, c'mon, baby, don't give me this lovely pout." The HBIC teased kissing the frown away. "I can't leave my car here. But I'll be right behind you."

The diva offered her pinkie to Quinn:

"Promise?" Quinn laughed and sealed the deal.

"I do, babe. Gosh, you've been hanging out with San and Britt too much." Rachel stoke out her tongue just as her fathers honked on the front seat.

"Alright, love birds, it's time to go!" Hiram said. Quinn kissed Rachel one more time and made her way towards her car.

Before she started the ignition, however, she took her phone out of her purse and dialed Judy's number. Her mother answered right away.

"Quinnie! I was expecting your call." She said anxious. "Was Rachel released from the hospital?

"Yes, thanks to you." Quinn said. "I don't have enough words to thank you, mom. You just…" She paused and swallowed the lump that wanted to make her cry so much. "You saved my life mom. Rachel_ is_ my life, so there's no way I can live without her."

"Oh, honey." Judy whispered. Quinn just knew that her mom was crying, but it didn't really matter to her, because she was weeping as well. "I just want to see you happy, baby. And one day, you and Rachel better give me beautiful grandchildren, because I want to spoil them so much."

And then Quinn laughed and cried and just let her heart explode with a thousand emotions she was feeling. Because, really, she desired that future very much, and she would move seas and mountains to make it come true.

**XXX**

Rachel got slightly better after she started her new treatment. The diva didn't feel sick and dizzy all the time and her fevers were appearing less and less. Quinn made sure to accompany the girl to every medical appointment she had, and the Berrys and Judy even teased her about the fact that she was shamelessly sharing Rachel's room every night. The open door policy was a given — although the girls closed it when they thought Hiram and Leroy were asleep a bit after midnight.

Rachel was more than happy to get back to Glee Club. Her friends welcomed her back with a big party and even informed her with huge grins that they had rehashed a lot while she was gone. The girl was absolutely delighted.

The weeks quickly passed by and when they less expected, they were in New York. Quinn couldn't care less for the city. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, it's true, but nothing could compare with the perfect glow of her girlfriend's face when they landed on the Big Apple.

The blonde followed Rachel everywhere and found it adorable whenever Rachel excitedly pointed at something and beamed. "Did you see that, Quinn? Look! Look! It's amazing, isn't it?" She'd say. Quinn always smiled, kissed the girl's lips and bought their bodies closer. Santana would tease them and call Quinn whipped, but the blonde rejoiced the moment when Brittany did the same as Rachel and dragged an equally whipped Santana along with her.

Their performance would take place in two days and in that meantime, Quinn had planned some surprises for Rachel. She was particularly nervous about one of them, but she had confidence that everything would be alright.

It was a chilly Friday night when Rachel found a small note carefully placed on the bed she was sharing with Quinn in the girls' room. She smiled, bit her lip and opened the piece of paper. Her eyes shined when she read the note.

_New York surely is inviting, don't you think? Don't tell anyone, but the Big Apple told me that there're beautiful places around here that are anxiously waiting to meet a bright star named Rachel. Meet me at the hotel's hallway at seven. _

_Yours, _

_Quinn_

_Ps.: I love you._

_Ps2.: That Ps was extremely cheesy, but I couldn't help it. You know I am a dork. _

Rachel giggled at the adorableness of her girlfriend and kissed the note. She was in heaven.

"What is your girlfriend up to?" Kurt asked as he passed her by. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't really know. She told me to meet her at the hallway at seven." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, my! I only have two hours to get ready! What am I gonna wear?" Kurt smiled, laced their arms and guided her towards the bathroom.

"Well, honey, luckily for you, I'm up to a transformation." She informed her. "So close your eyes and let me start my magic, Cinderella."

Precisely two hours later, Rachel was walking down the hotel's stairs in a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was down, falling graciously over her shoulder in soft waves. Kurt had suggested her to wear a beautiful black coat, so she looked stunning with a hint of a Grammy nigh glamour. The Head Cheerio was waiting for her on the bottom of the stairs and Rachel couldn't help but hold her breath at the beautiful sight that was Quinn Fabray.

The blonde was wearing a floaty green dress and high heels. Her make up was flawless, like always, but what really caught Rachel's attention was Quinn's hair: she had cut it, so she truly was the perfect reflection of Grace Kelly.

"Baby! Your hair looks amazing!" Rachel said just as Quinn had approached her and bowed like a gentlewoman.

"I was ready for a change, so Santana and Britt took me to a very nice hair stylist. But don't mind me, babe, because you are the dazzling human being in this hall." Quinn said as she gently grabbed Rachel's right hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. The brunette blushed and accepted the arm Quinn was offering.

"Why, thank you, my chivalrous girlfriend." Rachel said. "Now, will you be kind enough to tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know… If you kiss me, I might consider your request." Rachel pouted like a five year old kid and Quinn giggled as they stopped in the font of the hotel and into the pleasant New York nightly air. "Head strong, aren't we? Too good I'm not afraid to impersonate Robin Wood to steal what I want." With that said Quinn bent down and captured Rachel lips in a passionate kiss. The HBIC circled the brunette's waist and sighed happily when she felt two arms sneak around her neck.

She let her tongue duel with Rachel's and fully supported the smaller girl's body when she stood on the tip of her toes to bring their bodies impossibly closer. Quinn decided that she'd wear heels more often if it meant they could have mind blowing kisses like that.

"Ahem. Miss Fabray?" A voice said effectively breaking the spell. The girls broke apart and stared at the hotel's manager. Quinn tried to control her labored breathing and Rachel looked down as she blushed profusely.

"Yes?" Quinn breathlessly asked. The man contained his smile and replied:

"Your cab is here. The driver will be waiting for you at the combined destination at eleven." Quinn nodded and thanked him. She pecked Rachel's lips one more time and guided her towards the yellow car.

They spent the entire ride whispering sweet declarations into each others ears and devotedly kissing when their lips couldn't stay separated any longer. Ten minutes later, they stopped at a fancy restaurant Quinn had made them reservations and the blonde even choose a vegan dish just to see the shining smile of her girlfriend.

An hour later, they were back into the cab and for Rachel's disbelief, Quinn blindfolded her just as the car started flowing into the traffic. She tried questioning what was that all about, but like always, Quinn's warm breath all over her neck as she mysteriously giggled was all she got. And then, in what seemed like fifteen minutes, the Head Cheerio thanked the driver and helped Rachel to get out of the car.

"Where are you taking me now, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she let the blonde guide her. Quinn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You'll see, baby. Just hold on a second." She informed. Rachel huffed.

"Why do you like blindfolds so much? You know I hate them." She whined and then shivered when Quinn's caress up and down her arm sent a delicious sensation through her body.

"Yes, but you also love the fact that we get impossibly closer while I guide you towards our destination." Rachel blushed. Her girlfriend was so annoyingly charming.

"I hate you." She stated.

"I love you too, babe." Quinn retorted. "Anyway, here we are!" She announced. Rachel beamed and started to take her blindfold off.

"Great! I can't wait to see the surprise."

"No, no, baby." Quinn said stopping Rachel's frantic movements. "Patience is a virtue. Just wait for two more minutes."

"Quuuiiiinnnnn!" Rachel whined. "Please, take it off me!" She felt Quinn position her taller body right behind hers and rest her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I will take it off now." The blonde said planting a kiss on Rachel's earlobe. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Rachel beamed. Quinn complied and unfolded her eyes.

And then Rachel gasped.

"Quinn… I… How…"

"Welcome to the planetarium, love." Quinn said. Rachel opened and closed her mouth not really knowing what to say as she observed her current location. The place was large and had plenty of chairs to people sit down and admire its roof, which was completely covered by thousands of constellations. There were also telescopes and Rachel just couldn't wait to take a closer look at one.

"I can't believe you brought me here. This is… Amazing!" Rachel said looking at Quinn in awe. Quinn bit her lip and flushed.

"Well, you once told me you wanted to see a comet. Then I searched on the internet and found out that it was going to bypass earth today, so… Luckily we are here in New York and you know, you'll get a better view – " Rachel didn't let her finish her unusual ramble and kissed the daylights out of her.

"Uh… Thank you?" Quinn said dazzled as they broke the smooth. Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn towards the nearer telescope. She adjusted it and gazed at the expanding universe.

"This is so beautiful, Quinn! You should take a look."

"It's ok. I'm already looking at the brightest star I've ever seem." Rachel was so distracted that she didn't notice the foolish grin on Quinn face as she stared at her.

When the comet passed by, Rachel searched for Quinn's hand and held on it for dear life. Quinn was more than happy to oblige and immediately circled her free arm around Rachel's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel said after the comet was gone and she had focused her attention on the blonde again. "Thank you." She joined their lips and let herself melt against Quinn pleasant body heat.

"Rach," Quinn whispered when they briefly separated. "Do you love me?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Do you even need to ask, Quinn Fabray?" The HBIC bit her lips nervously.

"Will you do something for me then?" Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand reassuringly.

"Anything."

Seeing pure love reflected on her girlfriend's eyes was all Quinn needed to get down on one knee and ask the question that was burning on her throat ever since the first time she saw Rachel sing.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" The starlet gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. In that meantime, Quinn reached for her coat pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. When she opened it, Rachel was greeted by a beautiful golden ring with a small sapphire on its edge.

"I know that we're still very young and that we'll hold on a few years until we get to be on the altar, but I want us to have this sweet promise." Quinn said. "You've completely stolen my heart, Rachel, so whenever it beats and soars out of happiness is all because of you. And today I'm here, to ask you for the chance to let me make you happy all the days of my life." Rachel sobbed out a smile and Quinn let her own tears fall as well.

"A lifetime, baby." Quinn continued. "A lifetime of kisses and talks and singing at Broadway and red carpets as we plan our multi talented babies. I just want a lifetime with you." At that, Rachel dropped on her knees and kissed Quinn all over her face.

"Yes, yes and yes!" She all but shouted. "A thousands time yes!"

And then Quinn slid the ring on Rachel's finger and they kissed unaware of the claps and whistles of the people around them who had witnessed that beautiful moment. For them, there was only Quinn for Rachel and Rachel for Quinn. Nothing else mattered.

Their friends congratulated them when they got back into the hotel and Santana and Brittany even volunteered to sleep with Mercedes and Tina that night just to let the girls have the room to themselves.

They made love and it was much more than physical. It was heart and soul and incoherent whispers all at once, making them believe that, yes, soul mates indeed existed and they were lucky enough to find theirs at such young age.

On the following day, they won Nationals and as they cheered and cried among the excited audience, Rachel wasn't even a bit ashamed to say that she was the happiest girl alive.

"Thank you for making my wishes come true." She whispered against her favorite spot in the world: Quinn's inviting neck. Quinn's chest vibrated and Rachel wasn't sure if it was from her giggle or if she could actually feel the girl's reverberating heart beat.

"Didn't you know that I'd do anything for you, Mrs. Fabray-Berry?"

Not even the spot light or a million suns were as vivid as Rachel's smile in that instant.

* * *

**A/N2:** Just one more chapter before the end. As for my next fic, I've decided to keep writing HP!Faberry one shots. I might post a story this weekend ('cause Quinn decided to try some Felix Felicis to successfully woo Rachel).

So now the next multi-chapter fic is between Titanic!Faberry and Twilight!Faberry. It's up to you guys!

Now please, review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	14. It Lasted Forever and Ended So Soon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Heeeeeey there! So, this fic has come into an end and I'd like to thank you guys so, so much for reviewing, adding the story to favorite/alert and sticking with me until now. You're the best and I love you all very much! Also, a special thanks to my beta harleysantana23. You're an angel!

As promised, I wrote both ends and I hope you like it! This one is the **sad ending**, so if you want to see our babies happy, go to the next chapter!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**It Lasted Forever and Ended So Soon**

_Nine years later_

At the beginning of every spring, Quinn Fabray drives miles away from New York towards Lima, Ohio. People question her why she doesn't simply fly there, but the recently formed actress never offers a concrete answer.

"I like to observe the nature." She always tells them. It was true. Quinn Fabray liked the warm air, the flowering trees and the calm and inviting atmosphere because they reminded her of shining brown eyes and tantalizing pink lips.

She also liked to think that Rachel would enjoy the clichés that appeared in her mind whenever her thoughts wandered towards the beautiful brunette.

And they always did. Rachel Berry was constantly on her mind ever since their hand holding, teasing kisses and tender caresses had been separated from her by a selfish destiny.

Even after nine years of being apart from the girl who had forever stolen her heart, Quinn kept making the Berry list come true. She would attend to each and every Broadway Musical and clap louder than anyone just imagining a beautiful brunette waving back at her from the top of the stage. She always took a single gardenia with her and after the crowd left and the stage was empty, she'd kiss the delicate petals and leave it there, right above the brightest spot of the juncture.

She had bought a lovely house near Central Park and every morning, while she made her breakfast, she would listen to Funny Girl and even dance along the soft melody.

Her favorite part of the list, however, was her return to the place where her life changed everlastingly. And when she parked her car at the Berry's front yard, she was evaded with the familiar sensations of longing and undying love.

As soon as Quinn stepped out of her car, Leroy welcomed her with a large smile.

"Look who the spring brought us!" The tiny man said as he offered her a warm hug. The tall woman chucked and broke the embrace.

"The little birds told me you might want some help with this front yard, so I thought I'd help you out a little." She joked motioning to his gardener hat. He shoved her shoulder playfully and she tried not to cry at how much this gesture reminded her of Rachel.

"Oh, stop teasing me, smart ass!" He said. "But, oh, look at you! You look so gorgeous. C'mon, Hiram will love to see you again." Leroy informed her already leading their way inside the house. It hadn't changed a single bit ever since her High School Years.

It still smelled like Rachel.

"Hiram! Quinn's here!" Leroy shouted. The taller man came down the stairs — the very same ones where Rachel had taken her breath away on their first date — and quickly enveloped Quinn in a tight embrace. She giggled and patted his back.

"I missed you too, Hiram." She said. Hiram laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You're looking good, Fabray! I guess fame isn't too bad after all, uh?" Quinn huffed as they comfortably sat down on the Berry's old fashioned couch.

"Oh, please, I just got a part on a new TV Show. I'm hardly recognizable." She said. The men she considered her fathers laughed and served her tea and cookies.

"Well, you never know. You might get a lot of fans." Leroy commented with a sympathetic smile. Hiram nodded along and added:

"You know, Rachel would so give you a speech at how much you need to be more self confident. She'd say this attitude doesn't match well with your former HBIC title." He winked, though it was sadly. Quinn bit her lip and looked down at her joined hands over her lap.

"She would, wouldn't she?" She rhetorically asked. The lump on her throat was making it difficult for her to speak. Leroy gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sure she would say: 'Quinn Fabray! You're the most talented actress I know and if you don't get a million fans by the end of this year I swear I'll post a power point presentation on the internet to show those fools what they're losing.'" The shorter man said in a true Rachel Berry motion. Hiram laughed and soon enough, Quinn joined him through her tears.

"I bet she'd make us wear shirts with your face on it." Leroy teased. Quinn doubled over nodding.

"And after I told her that she had to believe me because I was her fiancé, she'd cross her arms and refuse to kiss me for at least two days." The three of them lost it at that and kept thinking about theories for Rachel's disbelief on Quinn's foolish attitude.

The blonde didn't know if it was right to be feeling so bittersweet. She laughed and cried and wanted to hang in that house until her last days because she _felt_ Rachel. She was everywhere and nowhere and all she wanted was to reach out for the invisible emotion and breathe it in. She wished she had something else to connect her with brown locks and deliciously loft lips that she had long time lost.

"Oh, Quinn, we have something for you." Leroy said twenty minutes later when their laughter had died down. Quinn whipped her eyes with the tip of her sleeve and lifted a curious eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, we were in her room the other day and Hiram found this in one of her drawers." The shorter man said giving Quinn a small notebook. The former HBIC caught it with racing heart and shaking hands.

"Is it her diary?" She asked. Hiram shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. But it has some interesting songs she wrote and also a list of things she wanted to do. Your name appears on every task you helped her to conquer." He said smiling. Quinn felt like crying again.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She said eyeing Rachel's neat hand writing and recording each curve of hers l's, o's, v's and e's that were reverently placed between their initials.

"We'll let you read it now. Will you stay for dinner?" She nodded at Leroy's question and focused her attention back at the small notebook.

Quinn smiled when she read the songs and beamed like a young girl when she saw all the hearts around the verses with their names on it. When she got on the list, she giggled along tears at the brunette's notes.

_'Quinn took me to a lovely restaurant which had a charming stage in it. After a bit of slow dancing she told me I was a star and even announced it to everyone that could hear her!' _She read. _'Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray was such a chivalrous and adorable girl? I guess I'm in love!' _Quinn chuckled and read the post script above the note: _'She kissed me that night and I was worried I didn't kiss her right. But she told me she loved me, so maybe I was alright… Right?'_

"You were lovely, babe." Quinn whispered not even bothering to wipe her tears away. Instead, she got out of the house with her new treasure and drove to the park where she had kissed Rachel for the first time.

The sun was going down and the stars were starting to show up in the sky. Quinn leaned in against the gazebo and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the soft breeze against her pale skin. If she pretended hard enough, it would feel like Rachel's gentle touch.

"Hi, Rach." She whispered as she gently played with her engagement ring. She hadn't taken it off. She didn't think she ever could. "Central Park is looking enchanting this year. I'm sure you'd enjoy it. I miss you." The wind caressed her hair and she smiled. "I guess you miss me as well, huh? But just a little bit, 'cause I know I'm annoying." She chuckled.

Quinn opened her eyes and was greeted by a few stars shining back at her. The brightest one was hers. Her Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel. I never stopped and I never will." She said hugging the notebook closer to her chest. "Our love is like the wind, Rach. I can't see it, but I can feel it."

When a shooting star passed across the sky, Quinn smiled and knew for sure that Rachel had heard her.

"Metaphors are important, right, baby? They're kind of my thing now too." She said hoping that, somewhere, Rachel was smiling proudly and blowing her love through the wind over and over again.

Her heart spread the answer right away and would always be like this until hands and lips and fluttering eyelashes could shyly meet again with the promise of forever.

* * *

**A/N2:** Now you know what to do! Please review and let me know if I did a good job!


	15. Forever Was In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **So, you've decided to go with the happy ending! Well, I really hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for you support, it means very much to me! :)

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Forever Was In Your Eyes**

_Seven Years Later_

"What if I forget my lines?" Rachel squealed as she fixed her bright and silky brown hair in the front of the mirror for the fourth time. Quinn giggled and circled her arms around Rachel's waist from behind. The brunette instantly relaxed into the embrace and sighed happily.

"Baby, they're gonna love you." Quinn whispered in her ear. "Besides, Santana is out there on the front line, all ready to go LimaHeights on anyone who dares to disturb your first leading role on Broadway." Rachel chuckled and turned into the former Head Cheerio's arms. She smiled, pecked her lips and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"I love you." Rachel said with shining eyes.

She didn't get tired of repeating this over and over again whenever she got the chance. Her feelings for Quinn only grew for the last seven years and she was absolutely certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman who had stood by her side when she needed her the most. Quinn had loved her, taken care of her and done everything possible to help her through the leukemia cure. And now, there she was, smiling lovingly at her like she was the most precious person in the world.

"I love you so very much, my greatest star." Quinn said joining their lips once more. Rachel smiled through the kiss.

"You keep calling me that, but you're the one who's going to shine on the red carpet very soon." The diva said as she stared at the love of her life with pride. Quinn shuddered.

"I guess, but only because my beautiful fiancé, soon-to-be-wife will be by my side with the most breathtaking dress ever." The blonde said tracing Rachel's blush with the tip of her fingers. "And then we'll go home to make Fababies all night long." Rachel gasped and slapped Quinn's arm.

"Quinn Fabray! This is a very inappropriate thing to say in public! Plus, it's biologically impossible for us to make babies." Quinn smirked and winked.

"But don't you love to practice, babe?" Before Rachel could reply, a young man told her to get ready for the stage in five minutes. The brunette nodded and quickly pecked Quinn's lips.

"Will you cheer for me louder than anyone like you promised?"

Quinn kissed her forehead devotedly. "Always, Rach."

With that assurance, Rachel got into the stage and shined. She sang like never before and whenever she could, she focused her longing glance at golden locks and delicious red lips.

When the performance was over the crowd erupted in animated ovation and Rachel couldn't help but think that, perhaps she was living in a dream; an amazingly surreal dream. But then her eyes met adoring hazel eyes among the thousands of people on the large theater and she concluded that she was very much awaken and alive.

She had learned to breathe.

Quinn smiled widely and even laughed at Santana's emotional shouts of 'I know her! I've known Rachel Berry since forever, you suckers!' The blonde brought the single Gardenia she was holding to her lips and tossed it at the love of her life with a proud grin. Rachel caught it, blew her a kiss and melted when the blonde actress placed a hand over her heart and mouthed: 'It beats only for you, babe'.

When the curtains closed, Rachel got hugs from all of her colleagues and rushed to find her fiancé and her fathers outside the theater. There was nothing like celebrating a successful night than in the comfort embrace of those you love so dearly. She changed clothes, fixed her makeup and took hurried steps towards the cold December night in New York.

Quinn was the first to spot her and immediately spun her around between chuckles.

"You were amazing, Rach!" She said. Rachel giggled and planted a sweet kiss on Quinn's lips when the young woman put her down.

"Yeah, Berry, you totally made Grace Kelly here cry like a freaking baby." Santana said in amusement. Brittany lifted an eyebrow.

"But San, you were crying too and even told the guy behind us to shut up 'cause he was disturbing Rach's performance." Santana blushed and looked away from Rachel's delighted smile and Quinn's annoying smirk.

"You're exaggerating, sweetie."

"Oh no, she isn't. You even cried on my shoulder once, young lady." Leroy teased her stepping in to kiss his daughter's forehead. Hiram joined him and laughed.

"Yeah, and I think she got snot all over your collar."

"Ew!" Rachel said. "I didn't know I had this effect on you, Lopez." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fabray has been teaching you how to tease, I see." She commented shaking her head in fake disappointment. "That's bad."

"Oh, be quiet and give me a hug, both of you!" Rachel said enveloping Brittany and Santana in a crushing cuddle. The moment was interrupted when a journalist approached them, though.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry? Would you mind granting me an interview?" Rachel beamed and started to fix her clothes right away.

"Sure! It'll be a pleasure."

"Alright. Get ready to be filmed in two minutes." He announced. Rachel turned around and searched for Quinn's secure gaze. The blonde squeezed her hands and closed the small distance between their bodies to whisper right into the diva's ear:

"Go mesmerize the world, love." Rachel smiled and focused her attention back to the reporter just as he gave his cameraman the positive sign to start recording.

"So, Miss Berry, you're only 25 and already have a leading role in one of the most famous plays on Broadway. Did you expect it?" Rachel bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, actually I didn't. It was my dream since I was a little girl, but I had some serious issues to deal with in my adolescence that kept me from thinking that I could achieve this deep desire some day. Luckily I had support from loved ones, so that's why I'm here today." She said briefly turning back to send her family and friends a smile.

"Sources say that at one point you almost considered declining a scholarship from NYADA. Is that true?" Rachel smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I thought I wouldn't be able to get thought this for quiet sometime. You see, I had leukemia." She confessed. The reporter seemed surprised and motioned for her to carry on. "And when I was seventeen, my doctors said I had a small chance at surviving. So I started to give up on my college dreams."

"What happened then?" The journalist asked.

"I had an angel in my life." She said wanting so bad to hold Quinn's hands at that moment. "She stood by my side all the time and gave me courage to keep going. She helped me with my applications and took care of me whenever I needed. So, I kept my treatment, even when I moved to New York. When I got to Sophomore Year, I found a compatible donor and got a medullary transplant. I'm cured since then." The man smiled.

"Am I right to assume that this angel is still making your heart beat faster even after all these years?" Rachel giggled like a teenager in love.

"You're completely right, mister. I don't know what I'd do with my life if she didn't exist." She declared. Then she beckoned him conspiratorially. "And between me and you: I'm so lucky she put a ring on it and booked our marriage for next Spring right after she finishes filming a movie, because I've been waiting since my young years for this." She said in a true diva fashion showing the camera a beautiful diamond ring that Quinn had bought her. She still wore the simpler one the blonde had given her on their Senior Year at High School, of course, because it was too precious to be away from her.

"Well, I'm sure your fans will be thrilled to hear about this." The reporter said. "Miss Fabray? Do you have anything to declare?" He asked teasingly. Quinn smiled, stepped in and took hold of one of Rachel's hands. The brunette melted when their fingers intertwined.

"All I have to say is that this woman right here is the true angel." She said staring lovingly at Rachel. "You see, she saved an extremely head strong and annoying Head Cheerio back at High School and taught her the meaning of an everlasting love. And really, if she hadn't accepted the ring, you can be sure that a certain blonde would be chasing after her by her knees until she said yes." The reporter laughed.

"Why is that?" He asked and Quinn couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on Rachel's hand.

"Because she's the love of my life and a simple day without her is unacceptable." Rachel stared at Quinn with adoration and not caring if the camera was still filming and that hundreds of fans were whistling and beaming, she circled her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her passionately.

The first snowflakes started to fall down around them and Quinn brought Rachel impossibly closer to her body. When they broke the kiss, Rachel rested her head against Quinn's chest and sighed contentedly.

"There won't be any stars in the sky tonight." She remarked. Quinn chuckled and ran her hands up and down Rachel's spine.

"I don't care, because I've got the brightest of them all in my arms." Rachel smiled and looked up at hazel orbs.

"When did you get so metaphorical?"

"Since the day you stole my heart." Quinn replied smartly. And for the first time, Rachel preferred to go all the way with the realism, because when you have Quinn Fabray's lips against yours nothing else matters.

* * *

**A/N2: **Soooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know if I did a good job!


End file.
